


Once Upon A Time: The Devil In Neverland

by bekka_mouri_hibiki



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-01-14 17:43:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 57,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1275304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bekka_mouri_hibiki/pseuds/bekka_mouri_hibiki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma, Mary-Margret, David, Hook, Regina and Mr. Gold head into Neverland to rescue Henry but get a lot more than they bargained for. Just what are the intentions of the mysterious 'Home Office' and can so-called villains and heroes work together?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Once Upon A Time: The Devil In Neverland, Part One

Once Upon A Time: The Devil In Neverland, Part One

By Rebekkalee Mouri-Hibiki

"  _Big breath. Breathe away, " The doctor repeated like a chant. " Breathe away... You're doing fine. "_

"  _You're almost there, " The nurse holding her right hand said._

_Their words faded as she felt another contraction start, this one coming much harder than the previous ones. She panted then gripped the handrails of the hospital bed, screaming with it as it hit. This one was so strong, it lifted her from the mattress. Her legs tried to come up from the footrest but were stopped by the shackles that held her there._

_The lights flickered and went out as she continued to scream. It finally passed and she fell back onto the bed, gasping for air. " Great... Here we go... That's beautiful, " She could hear the doctor but he seemed far away, not working at the foot of the bed. He stood up and moved towards the head of the bed, the sound of a baby's cry reaching her ears._

"  _It's a boy, Emma, " The doctor said happily._

_She turned her head to the side, not wanting to see him. She had long ago signed the papers to put him up for adoption, knowing she would never give him a good chance at life. It hurt her to throw him into the foster system but it was better than what she could provide. She still had six months left on her sentence but no place to go once she was released._

_Having a baby would only complicate things and not just with the living situation. Having him around would be a constant reminder of Neal and how he had broken her heart. The baby cried againand Emma turned further away. She could tell the doctor was close to the bed and she didn't even want to catch a glimpse of the child he held, shaking her head as she continued to cry._

_She had been crying the entire time she had been in labor but it just wasn't from the contractions. She had cried almost every day after signing the papers, knowing the decision she had made. She felt terrible, recalling her years in the foster system but again, it could give him more than she ever could. She had to remain strong though, knowing she had made the best choice for him._

"  _Emma? " The doctor sounded confused, probably used to mothers who actually wanted their children. She then heard someone whisper to the doctor and he let out a gasp. He paused then said, " Emma, just so you know... You can change your mind. "_

"  _No... " Emma forced her trembling voice to work. " I can't be a mother... "_

_The doctor did not reply as he carried the baby out of the room, Emma turning her eyes to the ceiling as he passed her..._

Emma gasped as she snapped back into reality. She looked around to find she was still on The Jolly Roger as it hurdled through the portal. As she gripped onto the rope in her hands, she wondered if anyone else had seen anything as they passed between worlds or if she was the only one affected...

* * *

_Killian caught the magic bean as Milah threw it to him. He was still aching from his fight with Rumplestiltskin but he would live. Milah had shown up in the nick of time, saving him from what would have most likely been a painful death. It was quite obvious Rumplestiltskin still held a grudge against him for stealing his wife, one he probably would have settled if given the chance._

"  _Do we have a deal? " Milah looked at the golden-skinned demon that had once been her cowardly husband. " Can we go our separate ways? "_

"  _Do you mean... Do I forgive you? " Rumplestiltskin said with a bit of a flourish. He then started to walk towards Milah but she walked away. He then said, " Can I move on? Perhaps, perhaps. "_

_He took a few more steps, " I can see you are... " He turned to face her, " Truly in love. "_

_Milah nodded as she put her right hand on her hip, " Thank you. "_

_She turned to walk away but stopped when Rumplestiltskin said, " Just one question. "_

_Milah's hand fell away from her hip, " What do you want to know? "_

"  _How could you leave Bae? " Rumplestiltskin asked. As he pointed at her. There was a rumbling and a clank as the riggings snapped, obviously some magic the demon was working. " Do you know what it was like walking home that night... "_

"  _Rumple, " Milah said but he cut her off._

"  _Knowing I had to tell Eilionoir, Giorsal and our son... " He said._

"  _HE WASN'T MINE! " Milah said sharply._

"  _HE LOVED YOU LIKE HE WAS! " Rumplestiltskin replied back just as sharply. He moved closer, " Do you know what it was like having to tell Bae and your family you were dead? "_

"  _Please, " Milah said. " I was wrong to lie to you. I was the coward. I knew that. "_

_Rumplestiltskin lifted his left hand and pointed in her face with his index finger, " YOU LEFT HIM! YOU LEFT THEM! YOU ABANDONED US ALL! "_

"  _And there not a day that goes by that I don't feel sorry for that! " Milah replied._

"  _Sorry isn't enough! " Rumplestiltskin shouted. He moved closer again, " You let us go... You let HIM go. "_

"  _I let my misery cloud my judgment, " Milah said._

_Rumplestiltskin sneered, " Why were you so miserable? I did everything I could to make you happy... Eilionoir and Giorsal did what they could too. Baelfire loved you... We loved you. "_

"  _But I never loved you, " Milah hissed._

_Rumplestiltskin's face went blank, her admission shocking him. A moment later, it became angry and he thrust his right hand into her chest. " Enough! " Killian shouted and ran forward. Rumplestiltskin waved his free hand, making the broken rigging  rope leap from the deck and bind him to the mast._

_He could do nothing but watch as Rumplestiltskin ripped Milah's heart from her chest. She stared at it horror as he turned it over in his hand and began to squeeze. " NO! " Killian shouted. He reached over, pulling the rope loose and darting forward. He caught Milah as she crumpled to the deck, easing her down as she fell._

_Milah reached up with her trembling left hand and touched his cheek before she whispered, " I love you. "_

_That was like a match to gunpowder for Rumpelstiltskin. He crushed her heart in a matter of seconds, Milah dying as Killian held her. He eased her down to the deck, touching her face as he held her hand. Anger and hatred welled in inside of him in a way it never had before._

"  _You may be more powerful now, demon... " He said as tears came to his eyes. " But you're no less a coward! "_

_Rumplestiltskin watched him as he stood before he calmly said, " I'll have what I came for now. "_

_Killian tightened his fist, " You'll have to kill me first! "_

"  _Ah-ah, " Rumplestiltskin said. " I'm afraid that's not in the cards for you, sonny boy. "_

_Before Killian knew what was happening, Rumpelstiltskin had drawn his blade and sliced off his left hand in one fluid motion. He cried out in pain, doubling over from it. As he tried to bear it, Rumplestiltskin picked up his severed hand. He looked up as Rumplestiltskin placed his blade against the side of his throat._

"  _I want you alive, " Rumplestiltskin said lowly. " Because I want you to suffer like I did. "_

_Killian looked up at him, knowing that Rumplestiltskin hadn't felt the pain he felt. He was not the one who had held the daughter he had made with Milah in his arms as she struggled to live. He had got to keep his child for longer than a day. Rumplestiltskin took his blade away from his throat, giggling as he did._

_Killian watched as Rumplestiltskin turned away, sheathing his sword. He felt he had a chance to kill the foul demon, turning and grabbing the only weapon he could find... A hook that had fallen from the rigging. He forced himself to his feet, lunging at Rumplestiltskin as he turned around. He rammed the hook as deep into his chest as he could but Rumplestiltskin only giggled._

"  _Killing me is going to take a lot more than that, dearie... " He said._

"  _Even demons can be killed, " Killian panted. " I will find a way. "_

_Rumplestiltskin leaned closer, " Well good luck living long enough. "_

_With that, Rumplestiltskin vanished in a cloud of dark red smoke..._

Hook startled then grabbed the wheel tighter. Something had made him fall back into a memory so real, he thought he had traveled back in time. He could still taste his tears and the hatred he felt on that day. He looked off to his left to the man responsible for all of it.

He had promised not to kill him but it wasn't for his sake... It was for Emma's. If they were to navigate Neverland and find her son, they would need his help. He hated to admit it though but they would need Rumplestiltskin's help as well. There would be plenty of time to kill the imp after the boy was recovered...

* * *

_~I have to get to him, ~ Snow thought as she stumbled down the hallways of the castle. Her body ached and her legs shook but she pushed herself forward. She had to see if Charming had succeeded in getting Emma to the wardrobe in time. Finally, she reached the nursery and gasped at what she saw._

_Charming lay on the floor, motionless and his left side bloody. " No... No, " She sobbed over and over again as she stumbled into the room. Her legs gaveout and she put her hands out to break her fall. Once she was on the floor, she dragged herself to his side._

_She felt him but it didn't feel like he was breathing. She shook him but got no response. " No! Please? " She begged him but he did not reply. " Please come back to me. "_

_Still, he did not move. A thought came to her mind and she decided to give it a try. She leaned down, kissing him but he remained still. She tried it again, kissing him longer but nothing happened._

_Horror began to fill her as she realized how cool his lips had been against hers. He was fading and fast. Even if Charming got some kind of help, he would probably still die. Losing her baby was bad enough but to lose her True Love as well was too much._

_She let out a sob then startled when she realized she was not alone with him. " Don't worry, dear. "_

_Snow looked up to see Regina as she walked into the room, smiling a most wicked smile. She moved back, pulling Charming into her lap to keep him away from Regina. He may not have had much life left but she was going to protect what little he did have from her. If he were to die, he would die in peace in her arms._

_Regina moved closer as she continued, " In a few minutes, you won't remember you knew him... Let alone loved him. "_

_Snow looked up at Regina, shaking her head as she asked, " Why did you do this? "_

_Regina leaned down swiftly, her smile switching to a sneer of anger and hatred. She got right in her face, " Because this is MY happy ending. "_

_Snow closed her eyes but she did not get the chance to respond, the sound of running feet reaching her ears. Regina kept her attention on her as those running feet when they came to a stop. " The child? " She asked, a bit of cold glee in her voice._

"  _Gone, " Replied one of the guards that stood in the nursery doorway. Regina looked at him in shock as he continued, " It was in the wardrobe... Then it was gone. It's nowhere to be found. "_

_Regina glared down at Snow, anger filling her face and eyes, " Where is she? "_

"  _She got away, " Snow gasped. Charming had gotten Emma to safety after all. He had fought with everything he had and got Emma to the wardrobe. A shimmering light of hope broke through the darkness that had started to consume her and she knew Rumplestiltskin's words were true. She looked up at Regina, smiling as she said, " You're going to lose. "_

"  _I know that... Now, " Snow looked down at Charming after Regina looked away from her. " Good will always win. "_

_Regina turned her face to her again, smirking just slightly as she said, " We'll see about that. "_

Mary-Margret gasped as her vision ended. It took a moment for her to realize she was no longer in the castle but aboard Hook's ship. She tried to look around but could only see flashing lights zooming past as the ship hurdled through the passageway the bean had created. She looked ahead but saw no end in sight.

She then looked around the ship, first at David before casting a glance to her daughter. It had been so long since they had made the painful decision to send her away. She was now a grown woman, her time carrying on while they were frozen, not aging until she broke the curse. Mary-Margret's heart ached for those lost years, time she knew she could never get back.

Her eyes then went to Rumplestiltskin. Because of his vision, they had sent Emma away. She was starting to feel like David, wondering just how much he had left out. It seemed there was so much more to be said, but he wasn't going to let it out. She had always trusted him in a strange sort of way and still did though he had tricked her into killing Cora.

She frowned as her gaze finally settled on Regina. The vision had stirred up old feelings, feelings that were hard to forget. She tried to though for Henry's sake, wanting to help Regina to become the person her grandson knew she could be. He saw the same thing she always had... She just wondered why it was so hard for Regina to see it too.

* * *

_Charming held on to Snow as she screamed, holding his hand so tight he was sure she would break it. Her grip lessened as she panted, " I can't... Have this baby now! "_

_Charming looked at Doc, who was standing on the other side of the bed. " Doc, " He said. " Do something. "_

_Doc leaned down and wiped the sweat from Snow's brow, really the only thing he could do at that moment. Charming then looked at Snow, " It's going to be okay. The wardrobe is almost finished. It's... Just hold on. "_

_Snow screamed again, her grip on his hand tightening. He had birthed enough sheep to know they were really cutting it close. He closed his eyes, hoping for Geppetto to come in and say the wardrobe was done. It only had the magic to transport one and that meant Snow had to go in before Emma came._

_He opened his eyes when he heard the bed-chamber door open, finding his prayer had been answered. Geppetto was there, breathing like he had run the hole way from the nursery. He managed to smile and motioned to Charming, " It is ready. "_

_Charming felt his heart leap into his throat, knowing he had to hurry. He put his arms under Snow but Doc stopped him as he started to lift her up. " It's too late, " He said. " We can't move her. "_

"  _What do you mean we can't move her? " Charming looked at Doc. " You know the plan. "_

"  _But the baby... We could hurt her and Snow if we move them now, " Doc said. " We could lose them both. "_

_Charming eased Snow back down to the bed, another contraction, harder than the rest, making Snow howl again. Doc moved to the foot of the bed, " I see the baby's head! "_

_Everything after that went quickly and, before Charming realized what was happening, Doc was holding Emma. He tied her cord before cutting it. He then wrapped her up in her blanket, gently handing the squalling newborn to Snow. He smiled, " You were right... It's a girl. "_

_Charming looked down into her tiny face, her cries lessening in her mother's arms. After a few moments, Snow looked at him, " The wardrobe... It only takes one. "_

_There was a loud boom, like the sound of a battering ram. Regina's men were trying to break into the castle, Charming was certain. He looked towards the door, " Then our plan has failed. "_

_He put his arm around Snow and looked down at Emma, " At least we're together. "_

_Snow looked down at Emma, " No... You have to take her. Take the baby to the wardrobe. "_

"  _Are you out of your mind? " Charming looked at Snow, not sure he was hearing her correctly._

"  _No. It's the only way, " Snow said. " You have to save her. "_

"  _No, no, no, " Charming shook his head. " You don't know what you're saying. "_

"  _I do. We have to believe that she'll come back for us, " Snow stared deep into his eyes. " We have to give her her best chance. "_

_Charming stared back at Snow, knowing she was right. He looked down at Emma before kissing her forehead. Snow looked down at her as well, " Goodbye, Emma. "_

_Charming watched as Snow leaned down, giving Emma a tiny kiss before handing her to him. He could see tears in Snow's eyes, knowing the decision was killing her just as much as it was killing him. He stood up, staring down at Emma before looking at Snow. He darted forward, kissing her one more time before heading to the bed-chamber door with Emma..._

David nearly lost his grip on the rigging rope he clung to, reality erasing the memory that had engulfed his mind. He shook his head to clear the lingering fog from it. It had been so real, he could still feel Emma's tiny body in his arms. Putting her in the wardrobe alone had been the worst thing he had ever had to do.

Finding out she had not gone through alone after all did little to lessen the wrenching feelings he felt when he thought back to that moment. It hurt almost as bad as knowing not one but two trusted friends had worked to hide to the truth about the wardrobe from him. The truth had come out but did little to repair the damage Geppetto's decision had made.

He looked at Emma, unable to fathom the pain she must have felt as she grew up. For so long, she had resented them, thinking they had just thrown her away. He then looked to Mr. Gold, realizing he had just shown up at the docks. He had not seen Emma make a phone call so it puzzled him how Mr. Gold knew how to find her.

Another thing that came to his mind was the pieces he knew were missing from the prophesy. From the time he found out Emma was pregnant, he started to wonder about what the imp had left out. Though Mary-Margret and Emma seemed to have some amount of trust in him, he found it hard to trust him at all. The harder he tried, the more questions came to his mind about what his true intentions were.

He knew there were still so many questions to get answered and lots of work to do... Work he hoped they could get done once Henry was home.

* * *

" No, no, no, " Regina murmured as she fought the effects of the portal. The magic within it tried to pull her back to painful memories she didn't want to relive but she was still weak from trying to stop the trigger. She grit her teeth as she slipped backward in time, helpless to stop herself...

_Regina ran into the stable, stopping when she didn't see Daniel. They had agreed to meet there so they could run away together and elope. She wondered if he had changed his mind but, a moment later, movement in the shadows told her he was there. Her heart swelled withjoy and she could almost taste freedom... Freedom from her mother and the arranged marriage to King Leopold._

_He moved to her, a smile spreading across his lips. " You ready? "_

_She kissed him as he kissed her then said, " Let's go. "_

_He took her hand as she took his and they headed out the stable doors. Regina gasped and they stopped in their tracks when they found Cora was standing there, a deeply unhappy look on her face. " You could have at least left a note. "_

_Regina had little time to react as Cora lifted her hands. With a blast of magic, she forced Her and Daniel back into the stable. They landed on their backs, moving to get up as Cora moved forward. She moved quickly and soon had the stable doors closed behind her as she glared down at them._

_Regina heard the other door slam closed as well, Cora lighting up the lanterns as well. " Mother... I... " Regina stammered._

"  _Don't, " Cora said bitterly as she stared down at them. " You sneak out of my house in the dead of night and think I won't notice? How DARE you! "_

_Regina got to her feet, Daniel getting to his and helping her up. Regina knew she had to face her mother and tried to think of what to say. " You're impossible to talk to, " She said though she was scared. " Stop with the magic and listen to me. "_

_She moved back, pulling Daniel's arm around her waist as she continued, " I WANT to be with Daniel. "_

_Cora scoffed like she was disgusted with the thought of her being with a stable boy, " You don't know what you want... But I do. I didn't make the sacrifices I made in life to get you to the cusp of greatness so that you could end up the wife of a stable boy. "_

"  _It's my life! " Regina replied._

_Cora laughed at that, " You foolish girl. It's mine. "_

_Regina stared at her mother in horror as she continued, " After what I had to do... The deals... I had to make to get us out of poverty... To get us thislife and you just want to toss it away? "_

"  _Stay strong, Regina, " Daniel whispered in her ear._

Regina grunted, breaking the vision. The last thing she wanted to see was her mother rip out Daniel's heart again. She again tried to stay in reality but it was hard... So hard. Within moments, she slipped into darkness again. When the scene became light again, it was another moment that haunted her and probably always would...

_Regina stormed back into the castle, mulling over the words that Rumplestiltskin had said to her. In order for the curse to work, she had to sacrifice the thing she loved the most. She had killed her favorite and loyal steed, Rocinante, in thatbid but it did no good. Apparently, it had to be something she loved more than the horse she had raised from a foal._

_It was the way she had discovered Daniel. They had worked together to raise the horse and somehow fallen in love along the way. As they cared for the horse, he would listen to her as she talked about her mother and her dreams. She fought back a tear for her lost love, still able to see her mother ripping out his heart and crushing it._

"  _What happened? " The mirror's voice brought her out of her thoughts as she walked down the hallway, appearing in each mirror she passed by. " Did you get your answer? "_

_Regina didn't reply as she moved towards the throne room, making the mirror ask, " What's going on? Your majesty? YOUR MAJESTY! "_

_Regina walked into the throne room to see her father, lighting the candles. It was the time for it and he was carrying out his duties as her main footman and butler. As she looked at him, she realized Rocinante had not been her only friend growing up after all. Her father had always been there for her, ready to offer comforting words after one of her mother's razor-tongued tirades._

_He stopped what he was doing and walk to her as she strode into the room. " Did Rumplestiltskin tell you what you needed to know? " He asked._

_Regina passed him, forcing herself to speak as she debated her options. " Yes. "_

"  _And? " Her father followed her._

_She stopped, knowing there was no way around what she had to do. She loved nothing more than she loved her father. He had been the kindest person in her life, showing her the warmth her mother seemed to lack. He had showered her with affection and did his best to make her feel like a worthwhile person when her mother did nothing but make her feel like dirt._

"  _I'm not sure I should say, " She replied. She couldn't look at him. Just the thought of what she had to do would have made it too painful. She sighed, " I'm conflicted. "_

_She walked back towards the fireplace and he followed, " How bad is it? Maybe I can help. "_

_Regina stopped, knowing he was the only person who could help her carry out the curse. It made her question what she wanted more... The only parent that ever loved her or her revenge on Snow White for what she had done. Her back was against awall and she had to decide._

"  _I have to cut out the heart of the thing I love the most, " She replied quietly._

_There was a long silence before her father said, " Me. "_

_Regina closed her eyes and turned to him, the simple word stabbing her in her own heart. She stared at him, not seeing the old man hewas but the young doting father she remembered from her childhood. She could see every pained expression he had given her after Cora had ripped her to shreds. She could also see the far too few happy smiles he had gifted her with._

_She did everything she could to keep the memories from flooding back but it was hard. She frowned, " Daddy... I don't know what to do. "_

_He looked frightened as he said, " My dear... Please, " He walked towards her. " You don't have to do this. "_

"  _I have to do something, " Regina shook her head and walked past him._

"  _Then move past this, " He offered as he followed her. Oh gods, why was he following her? He would be safe if he stayed out of her reach. " I know this may sound self-serving but you don't need to enact the curse. "_

_She turned to face him, " But I can't keep living like this. What Snow did to me, what she took from me, " She angrily pointed at the floor as she spoke. " It's eating me alive, daddy... Her very existence mocks me. She must be punished. "_

"  _What..." He started as she turned and walked away. " If the price is a hole that will never be filled, why do it? Stop worrying about Snow White and start over. We can have a new life. "_

"  _But what kind of life? " Regina turned to face him again. " All I've worked for, all I've built will be gone. My power will disappear. They already think I'm nothing. "_

"  _Power is seductive but so is love, " Her father argued. " And you can have that again. "_

_Regina couldn't believe what he was saying. He knew how much she loved Daniel and how it hurt her when Cora ripped his heart out. He tried to make it sound so simple to move on but she knew she never could. Even as she slept with The Huntsman, her mind was on Daniel._

_As far as she was concerned, she already had a hole in her heart that couldn't be filled... Not without Daniel's love. She decided what she was going to do though she knew it would hurt her more than anything ever had. She moved towards her father and he put his arms around her. " I just want to be happy, " She sobbed as she hooked her chin over his shoulder._

"  _You can be, " He said quietly. " Of this I'm sure. "_

_Regina was sure she would be... Just not in the way he was thinking. He held her as he continued, " I believe... Given the chance... We can find happiness together. "_

_That gave Regina pause. Some of her happiest times had been with him. He was the sunshine that broke through the clouds of her mother's harsh and cold treatment of her. " But the choice is yours. "_

_She thought again of everything she would be losing. She had worked so hard to get to the top. She married a man that she did not even love, murdered him and ruled his kingdom with an iron fist. She had run her stepdaughter out of her home and put a price on her head, wanting her dead so she couldn't ascend to the throne._

_She was just getting to where she wanted to be when the tables turned and Snow White had mounted a revolt against her. With the help of the kingdom and Prince Charming, she was losing her grip on everything she had gained. If she did not carry through with her threat, she would return to nothing. As much as her father wanted to believe his love would help heal such a devastating blow._

_She closed her eyes, blinking away her tears. She had to act or lose her chance forever. " I think you're right, " She sniffled. She backed out of her father's embrace and looked into his eyes, " I can be happy. "_

_Her father looked relieved and sighed, smiling as she added, " Just not here. "_

_In one swift move, she thrust her hand into his chest, surprise taking over his features as she ripped out his heart..._

" No! " Regina gasped as she pulled herself out of the memory. She looked around the ship, sure no one had heard her cry out in the roar of the portal. The others seemed occupied with trying to hold on and did not seem like they heard her. She clung tighter to what she held onto as she tried to fight the tears that came to her eyes.

* * *

_The ground shook as the magic bean opened up a portal at their feet. He felt fear rise up in him as the green pool of light grew and he looked for something to grab onto. The swirling and rumbling made him afraid he would fall inside whether he wanted to or not. " My gods, boy! It's like a tornado! " He shouted to Baelfire as he backed away._

"  _We have to go through it, " Baelfire shouted and grabbed for his hand._

_Rumplestiltskin pulled his hand back, " No, no. I don't think I can. "_

"  _We must! It's the only way! " Baelfire reached for him again. He grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the portal. His grip was strong and Rumplestiltskin couldn't shake him loose._

"  _No! No! No! No! No! No! " Rumplestiltskin protested as Baelfire pulled him. He recalled it was fairy magic and fairy magic did not mix well with what he was. " It's a trick! It'll tear us apart! "_

"  _It's not! " Baelfire insisted. " It'll be okay! I promise! "_

_Before Rumplestiltskin could protest again, the ground beneath Baelfire's feet crumbled and caused him to fall into the vortex. The shift in weight pulled Rumplestiltskin down, almost pulling him in as well. He grabbed onto Baelfire's arm with one hand and stabbed the dagger into the ground for leverage but the pull of the portal was just too much, even for his enhanced strength. It was like the portal WANTED Baelfire and would not give up until it got him._

"  _We have to go through! " Baelfire shouted up to him as he struggled to pull him out. " What are you doing? "_

_Rumplestiltskin couldn't answer and Baelfire continued, " Papa! It won't stay open long! Let go! "_

"  _I can't! " Rumplestiltskin panted. " I can't! "_

"  _Papa! Please! It's the only way we can be together! " Baelfire cried._

"  _No! Bae, I can't! " Rumplestiltskin said though he felt himself slipping. He knew he had to do something or he would fall in. If that happened and he WASN'T torn apart then he would lose his power. For the first time in his life, he was respected instead of ridiculed and he could have anything he wanted._

_He had struggled so much since his own father had abandoned him and the last thing he wanted was to go back to that. He would be crippled again and that meant Baelfire would have to care for him once more. He didn't want to become a burden once more. Things seemed so good, he couldn't understand why Baelfire wanted to give it up._

"  _Papa! Please! " Baelfire pleaded._

"  _I can't! " Rumplestiltskin said the only thing that would come out of his mouth. He didn't have the time to reason with the boy and he knew it would be pointless anyway._

_Baelfire's face crinkled with anger, " YOU COWARD! "_

_Rumplestiltskin's blood ran cold at his own child calling him a 'coward'. It was like he stabbed him in the heart. Baelfire's glare sliced him even deeper as he said, " YOU PROMISED! DON'T BREAK OUR DEAL! "_

"  _I HAVE TO! " Rumplestiltskin replied and let go of Baelfire's wrist._

"  _PAPA! " He shouted as he fell into the portal. A moment later, it closed up..._

Mr. Gold shook his head hard, trying to break the hold the portal had over him. He had not warned the others but the magic inside of one had the ability to bring about one's most painful memories. It did it in such a vivid way, it was almost like one was reliving the event all over again. Nothing had hurt him more than letting Baelfire go that night in the forest.

He had said the portal would tear them apart and it had, just not the way he had feared. It had torn their relationship asunder, fracturing it in such a way he wasn't able to repair it before he died. He could still hear him calling him a coward and remembered how much it hurt. He would prove him and everyone else who had called him the word wrong though, knowing what he had planned could have shown his son he could be brave... If he were only alive to see it.

* * *

Baelfire was numbly aware of two things... The sand beneath his body and the stinging in his side. The pain was so bad, he couldn't even decide what side it was on. He tried tomove but it just made the pain worse. He carefully turned his head to what he thought was the right and forced his eyes open.

They refused to focus but he was able to make out a form next to him. The blurred colors reminded him of the clothes Neal had been wearing in the warehouse. He inhaled, trying to get enough air in his lungs to speak. All he could manage was a weak groan as salty sea air filed his lungs.

His remaining blood chilled, making him wonder if he had returned to Neverland. He closed his eyes, unable to keep they open any longer. As he faded back and forth between consciousness and darkness, he heard footsteps crunching the sand. When the footsteps stopped, someone spoke.

" Who are they? " It was a man... A voice Baelfire did not recognize.

" I don't know, " A woman answered. Baelfire didn't know her voice either but he could tell she was concerned. She sounded like she had been running. It was possible she had stumbled upon them and went for help.

He heard the man move Neal, " Is this one alive? "

There was a pause then the woman said, " Barely. "

" And the other one? " The man asked.

Baelfire heard someone move closer to him and touch his throat. " He's barely alive as well, " Another woman's voice.

" We have to help them, " The first woman said. " Come on, Philip... Mulan. "

" We'll do what we can, Aurora, " The man answered. " Let's move them but carefully. "

" This one looks smaller, " The one Baelfire assumed was Mulan said. " I can carry him myself. You two take the other one. "

" Right, " Philip replied.

Baelfire felt Mulan roll him onto his back, slipping backinto darkness as she lifted him up...


	2. Once Upon A Time: The Devil In Neverland, Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our motley crew lands in Neverland... And loses a member right away. Mostly show with my tweaks to fit it into my universe.

Once Upon A Time: The Devil In Neverland, Part Two

By Rebekkalee Mouri-Hibiki

The ship lurched up from the portal, flopping down onto the water. Instantly, it stopped shaking though it kept rocking violently. Emma took a deep breath and let it out, looking around. After her vision, she had kept her eyes either closed or focused on the boards beneath her feet so she was surprised to see Mary-Margret had somehow ended up clinging to David.

She hadn't been that far from him to begin with but it made Emma feel sick to her stomach, wondering how close they had come to losing her in the dimensional rift. The ship seemed to be gaining its place in the water, the rocking becoming less violent. She heard Hook let out a grunt, turning to find him clinging to the wheel like he was using most of his strength to keep the ship steady. When it finally calmed down, she looked around the boat.

Regina and Mr. Gold were releasing the ropes they held, David releasing his but still holding Mary-Margret. She then looked ahead, her mind shifting to Henry. There was a large island just on the horizon. " Is that it? " She called to Hook.

" Aye, " He replied. " Neverland. "

Emma stared at it, unable to believe her eyes. As a child, she had heard many stories about Neverland. It was supposed to be a happy place where children had nothing to do all day but play. It didn't look like much fun to her though... It looked scary and foreboding. Even the way Hook had said the name sent chills through her.

" There's work to be done if we wish to reach the island, " Hook said, bringing Emma's attention back to him.

She turned, " Work? "

" On the ship, " He nodded. " It doesn't take care of itself, Swan. "

Emma's jaw dropped open as she looked around, " But there's only six of us... "

" Not including the captain, " Hook said. " But I've sailed with less. Everyone will have to pitch in. "

" But I don't know anything about boats, " Emma took a step towards him but stopped when David touched her shoulder. He had approached her without her noticing. She turned her face to him, " David... I... "

" Let Mary-Margret and I take care of it, " David said. " It shouldn't be that hard. "

Emma nodded, " Okay. "

" I suppose we can make do, " Hook snorted. " Wouldn't want your little princess to get rope burn on her hands now would we? "

Emma and David both looked at him but said nothing. He couldn't know the real reason why she wasn't able to help. She was still kind of doubtful that he had abandoned his bid to kill Mr. Gold and didn't want to give him any more reason to do so than he had. David stepped ahead of Emma, " She's probably still weak from saving Storybrooke. "

" Understandably, " Hook said as he turned the wheel and put the ship on a more even course with the island. It was still far away and made Emma wonder how long it would take to get to.

" Shouldn't we be going faster? " Regina voiced Emma's thought from where she stood a few feet away.

Hook rolled his eyes at her, " Yes, we should... The sails will help us gain the speed we need. "

Regina scoffed and motioned to the helm, " This is supposed to be the fastest ship in all the realms. "

Hook narrowed his eyes, " It is but the portal seems to have drained the magic for now. "

Regina lifted her hand and created a small fireball, " My magic is fine. "

" Yes but the ship absorbs the magic it uses from the surrounding environment, " Hook said. " You, on the other hand, have it inside of you already. "

" But I can absorb magic if I need to, " Regina countered.

" At will, " Hook said firmly. " The ship has no will therefore it is a passive absorption. Swan? "

Emma blinked, " What? "

" Tell me, " Hook looked down at her. " When you stole my ship to get Rumplestiltskin back to Storybrooke, how fast did it go? "

Emma blinked as she tried to remember the voyage back home. " Uh... The first half took a couple of hours but once we crossed into Storybrooke waters, we picked up a lot of speed and were home in no time at all. "

Hook lifted his hook into the air, " My point exactly. "

Suddenly, the ship lurched forward then slowed. " What the Hell was that? " Emma said as she regained her footing.

" The ship trying to gain speed, " Hook said. He then motioned to the sails, " Which will happen A LOT faster once those are down. "

David nudged Emma, " I got this. Let me go get Mary-Margret. "

Emma nodded, " Okay. "

Hook looked at Regina, " I think they might need a hand. "

Regina narrowed her eyes but said nothing as she walked down from the bridge. She gave Emma a semi-dirty look as she passed her on her way to the mast David and Mary-Margret walked to. As they started to work, she turned her attention back to the island ahead...

* * *

Henry tumbled forward out of the portal, landing on his side in what appeared to be sand though it was black. He looked up to see Greg and Tamara had landed just behind him. He decided to try to make a break for it and get his bearings later. He got to his feet, trying to run but Greg caught up to him.

" No, ah-ah, " Greg said as he grabbed the back of his jacket. He turned him to face him, " Slow down, pal. You got nowhere to go. "

Henry stumbled forward as Greg shoved him. " Huh. We made it, " Tamara said as he regained his balance. He turned to face them as Tamara looked at Greg, " Mission accomplished. "

" Are you sure about that? " Henry asked. " I'm sure my mom's coming to get me. Both of them. "

" You might want to take a look around kid," Greg walked towards him slowly. He turned and pointed in no direction in particular. " Do you see any clock towers? You're a long way from Storybrooke. "

" It doesn't matter, " Henry said. It was obvious that Greg and Tamara didn't know everything. " My family's been to The Enchanted Forest before and they can get here again. "

Tamara raised her eyebrows like she was going to speak but got cut off by the howling of what sounded like a wolf. Once it was quiet again, she said, " Well, we're not in The Enchanted Forest. We're in Neverland. "

Henry was startled by the news. He had thought they were trying to get to The Enchanted Forest to get rid of magic there. It had made sense since the magic in Storybrooke had come from there or at least he had always assumed it had. This, however, was a surprise. " Neverland? You're here to destroy Neverland? "

" It's the mother lode of magic, " Tamara replied. She turned to Greg as he rummaged through a backpack he had brought with them. " Where's the communicator? We need to signal the home office. "

Greg handed her a walkie-talkie as he tried to process their words. " Here you go, T, " He said as he repacked the backpack.

" An office in the jungle? Huh... " Henry thought that sounded strange. " Who works there? "

" Who we work for, " Greg replied as he put the backpack on his back. He then walked toward Henry, crouching down slightly as he looked into his eyes as he said. " It's not your concern, kid. Just know that they take care of us. "

" Do they? " Henry asked. " Can they tell you how to get back home AFTER you destroy magic? "

" We don't ask questions, " Greg said. Tamara stayed back, keeping quiet. Henry could tell she was thinking just by the look on her face. She then busied herself with the walkie-talkie as Greg said, " We just believe in our cause. "

" Greg? " Tamara called him and he looked at her. She was pushing buttons on the walkie-talkie but it stayed silent.

" Yeah? " He said.

Tamara sighed and walked over to him, holding out the radio. " I'm not getting a status light on this thing. "

Greg took it and turned it over in his hands, " Did you check the battery? "

Henry watched as he removed the battery cover to find the compartment full of sand. Tamara walked over and looked at it. She looked shocked, " What the Hell is this? A toy? "

" It's a good thing you guys don't ask any questions, " Henry said.

Greg frowned and looked at Tamara before he said, " Let's go. Walk. "

Henry stumbled as Greg grabbed him and forced him forward. He regained his footing, moving forward as he entertained thoughts of the things Emma and Regina would do to Greg once they found them...

* * *

The Jolly Roger had been sailing along at a steady speed for quite some time when a loud bang made Emma jump as the ship slowed. She turned to see Regina at the helm with Hook. She had been there since helping lower the sails. David and Mary-Margret had been tweaking the sails, getting them just right.

At some point during the work, David had shed his jacket and rolled up his sleeves. The weather in Neverland was warm, almost like the perfect time in summer where it wasn't too cold or too hot. Of course the air was humid because of the sea, the moisture making her hair curl slightly at the ends.

She was starting to get hot as well and slipped out of her jacket though she kept her back to the helm. She rolled up her sleeves and went back to leaning on the rail. As she continued to stare at the island ahead of them, she heard Regina speak to Hook. " Why are you slowing down? In case you didn't know, my son's life is in danger. "

" Oh I know, my hot-headed queen, " Hook replied. " My plan is to bring us to the far side of the island... Link up with the widest part of the river and we sail right through... Take them by surprise. "

He sighed then added, " The irony. "

" What irony? " Regina asked.

" Um, " Hook said. " I spent more time than I care to remember to leave this place and to kill Rumplestiltskin... And here I am, sailing right back into its heart with him as my guest of honor. It's not quite the happy ending I was hoping for. "

Emma held her breath at his words. To her, it sounded like he really did still want to kill Mr. Gold. Her mind jumped to him, wondering if he was hearing any of what Hook was saying. Privacy was not a luxury on the deck but a quick look around told her he was not there.

She wondered where he could have gone and why but she wasn't ready to move yet, still not used to the swaying of the boat. She was scared she would fall if she dared to take a step. She closed her eyes, concentrating her energy as she reached out to him. ~Gold? Where are you? ~

Long moments passed as she waited for a reply. She frowned, ~GOLD! ~

~No need to yell, my darling. I heard you the first time, ~ He said. ~What is it? ~

~Where are you? ~ Emma queried.

~Preparing, ~ Mr. Gold said simply. ~ We are in dangerous territory and we must do everything we can to overwhelm our enemy. ~

~So you're drawing up some sort of battle plan? ~ Emma was confused by the secrecy. ~Hook's making his own plan. You should be up here, working... ~

~Together? ~ Mr. Gold cut her off. ~Hardly. He knows very little of war compared to what I know. We'd only bicker and accomplish nothing. I prefer to make my own plan and present it when I'm finished. ~

~Can you at least tell me what you have in mind? ~ Emma said. She was getting nervous, not sure what they were up against or even if they would get Henry back.

~You'll know soon enough, ~ Mr. Gold said. ~ But... There is something I must warn you about. ~

~What? ~ The words sent a chill down Emma's spine.

~ There's something I'm going to do here in a few moments but I want you to keep in mind, it's purely for show, ~ Mr. Gold said. ~ I know I don't have to tell you the importance of keeping Hook ignorant of our relationship. ~

~No, you don't, ~ Emma replied. ~What are you going to do? ~

~In due time, my darling. In due time, ~ Mr. Gold said. ~Now, please leave me to my work. ~

~GOLD! Wait! ~ Emma called but he closed the connection.

" Hey, " Mary-Margret said quietly, startling her.

Emma didn't respond as she opened her eyes. She had to get her mind back in order after the communication. The act always left her mind scrambled, even more so when the connection was closed abruptly. Mary-Margret paused for a moment before speaking again.

" What happened to Neal, Baelfire and Henry... " Mary-Margret said. " It's not your fault. You can't blame yourself. "

" I don't, " Emma said. She couldn't believe they thought she would when she knew who was really to blame. Just like always, she had listened to someone else besides herself and it had blown up in her face. She tried to have faith like that wanted her to and now, she was facing an unknown danger she wasn't sure she could fight.

She turned to look at them, " I blame you. "

Mary-Margret and David were surprised by the words. It was their turn to be silent, looking bewildered as she continued, " All this happened because I listened to you. You say good always wins? It doesn't. I didn't grow up in some fairy tale land. My experience is different... That's all I can go on. "

Mary-Margret looked at her, taking a trembling breath before she said, " And all we have to go on is ours... So if you would just let us share our wisdom... "

" I appreciate you trying to be parents, " Emma cut Mary-Margret off. She felt a lump rise up in her throat as she continued, " But we're the same age. We have equal amounts of wisdom... And all I want is Henry back. "

Mary-Margret and David stared back at her before David turned his gaze back down to the water. Mary-Margret still stared at her though. " I should have never broken the curse... I should have just taken Henry... "

" You're right. Then you'd be together... All of you, " Mary-Margret said then leaned closer. " It wouldn't have just been you and Henry though. "

" Mary-Margret... " Her voice trailed off as she thought about the girls. She was already pregnant with them when she had tried to runaway with Henry. She didn't know what she would have done but then she would have never found out that their father was Rumplestiltskin either. It overwhelmed her mind every time she thought about it, trying to only think of him as Mr. Gold.

Her mind went to everything she had been through with him, good and bad, that would have never happened if she had left. " You forgot about that, didn't you? " Mary-Margret added.

" But at least I would have been there for them, " Emma clenched her teeth as she whispered. " Unlike you. "

" We missed you growing up, Emma," Mary-Margret's voice was tight like she was trying not to cry. " And it haunts us every day. "

" Yeah and that's why we're here now, " David looked at her. " We don't want you to have to go through the same thing too... And you won't. We are going to get out family back. "

Emma had enough. She didn't even know how she was going to get through the night much less get Henry back. The way her parents looked at everything like it could be solved. " How can you two be so infuriatingly optimistic? " She shouted at them.

Mary-Margret tried to answer but could just make a little noise that told Emma she was speechless. David wasn't though. He stood up straight, looking her in the eye as he said, " It's who we are. "

" Why? " Emma asked him. They had all the reasons in the world not to be optimistic but they still were. " Ever since you got your memories back... Ever since you remembered you were Snow White and Prince Charming, your lives... They've... We'll they've sucked! "

" No, " David said calmly. " No. We found you. "

" And LOST Henry, " Emma said sharply. " And Neal... And Baelfire... And countless other people! "

" Emma, " Mary-Margret was finally able to speak. " The minute I let go of the belief things will get better is the minute I know they won't. "

David reached up and put his right hand on Mary-Margret's right shoulder as she continued, " We'll find him. "

Before Emma could say anything, Mr. Gold's voice came from behind her. " No, you won't. "

Emma turned around, looking up to the helm to find Mr. Gold standing there but he was no longer in his flannel suit. He had changed and now wore a black leather ensemble. " Oh that's a great use of our time... A wardrobe change, " Hook said a bit sarcastically.

Emma moved closer, grabbing one of the lanterns that hung from the railing and holding it up to get a better look at the outfit. The collar, cuffs and lapels of the jacket were made from what looked like crocodile skin, the rest of the body made of black leather. Beneath that, he had on a black polished silk shirt, black leather pants and knee-high black boots. She wondered if he had raided Hook's closet or conjured up the outfit with his own magic.

The sight of him dressed so made her catch her breath. She was so used to seeing him in his suits and ties, it was quite shocking. She then recalled the way he had been dressed in her dreamworld, closely resembling what stood before her at that moment. He looked down at her, " I'm going to get Henry. "

Emma looked him over again, still unable to speak. He had said he was coming up with a plan but she thought it included everyone, just not him. "

" We agreed to do this together, " Regina said flatly.

" Actually, " Mr. Gold said without looking at her. " We made no such agreements. "

" Why are you doing this? " Emma asked as she let the lantern fall to her side. Now she knew why he had been making plans alone. He planned to carry them out that way.

Mr. Gold looked down at her, " Because I want to succeed. "

" What makes you think I'm going to fail? " Emma wondered if he was to the part he had warned her about. The part that was merely theater for everyone else and to keep Hook from catching on about them.

" Well, how can you not after that argument I just heard? " Mr. Gold replied. " You don't believe in your parents... Or in magic... Or even yourself. "

" I slayed a dragon... I think I believe, " Emma said. Even if he was only acting, his words still hurt her... Mostly because they were true. It wasn't the first time he had been so blunt with her but it still stung.

" Only what was shown to you, " He pointed out as he moved a little closer. " When have you ever taken a real leap of faith? You know, the kind where there's absolutely no proof? "

He had her there. She never liked flying blind into something. It was what had kept her from believing the curse was real until Henry was unconscious on the kitchen floor. " I've known you some time, Miss Swan... And, sadly, in spite of everything you've been through... You're still that bail bondsperson... Looking for evidence. "

Emma didn't know what upset her more, hearing him call her 'Miss Swan' again or the slightly mocking tone he used when saying 'bail bondsperson'. Again, she tried to remind herself that he said he was going to put on an act but his words still hit too close to her heart, hurting her. She felt like he was tearing her down on purpose, not to hide what they had from Hook. She was so taken aback, she couldn't even think of a way to defend herself.

" Well, dearie... That's not going to work in Neverland, " He said.

" I'll do whatever it takes, " Emma said firmly.

Mr. Gold leaned closer to her for a moment, " Well, you just need someone to tell you what that is. Sorry, dearie, our foe is too fearsome for hand-holding. Neverland is a place where imagination runs wild. And, sadly, yours doesn't. "

He straightened up, giving his cane a spin. Emma watched it as it turned a few times and fell to the deck. When she looked back to where he was standing, he was gone. She looked behind her to see her parents were just as shocked as she was. The silence was broken when Hook snorted, " Well... We should have seen that coming. "

Emma cut her eyes towards him before walking to the door that led below decks. Mary-Margret reached for her but she pulled away. " Emma... " Mary-Margret started.

" Leave me alone, " Emma put her hand up. " I need... I need some time alone. "

Mary-Margret reached for her again but David stopped her. He gave her a deeply sad look, " We'll come get you if anything happens. "

" I think I'll know, " Emma muttered and headed to the door. She opened it, slipped into the corridor and closed it behind her. She walked down the narrow staircase and headed into the crew's quarters. She frowned, remembering how she had told Mr. Gold they were family as he lay dying from Hook's poison.

Though he had warned her, she still felt like she had been given a razor-laced tongue lashing... One she really had no ability to defend herself against. If they had argued, it would have revealed too much and they couldn't afford that. Too much depended on the secret being kept. Besides that most of what Mr. Gold has said was true.

She had made so little progress since unlocking her magic. It was all she could do to connect with his mind and had yet to learn how to cast a simple spell unless he was guiding her through it. It felt like she had been plunged into darkness, her only guiding light snuffed out. She couldn't understand why he would leave her on her own in such a place though.

She paced in front of the bunks, replaying his words in her mind. Each time, she became more infuriated and felt more frustrated. She wanted to break or throw something but the sparsely furnished bunk provided her with little fodder for such an endeavor. As she continued to pace, she started to get hot and decided to take off her black turtleneck sweater.

She pulled it off and flung it aside. She then smoothed down her gray undershirt and continued to pace as the tears she had been fighting started to flow...

* * *

Henry watched as Greg struck a match to light the pile of firewood he had gathered. After walking into the jungle a bit, he and Tamara had decided to make camp. " We making s'mores? " He asked, getting a dirty look in response.

The light from the fire distorted Greg's features, making him look rather sinister as he frowned deeply and replied, " No. Building a signal. "

Greg then looked at Tamara, " Help me gather some dry leaves. We need to let The Home Office know that we're here. "

" What if that is not enough? " Tamara asked. " What if the empty communicator wasn't an accident? "

Henry looked at Tamara. He could tell she was starting to doubt what she was doing just by the way she spoke. He wondered if she was reconsidering things after what he had said on the beach. If she was, he could try to convince her to help him instead of the unseen powers she worked for.

Greg looked at her, " Don't let the kid get in your head. "

There was a silence before some rustling in the foliage next to the camp site caught Greg and Tamara's attention. A tall boy in a brown cloak, brown leather boots, brown pants and a grimy shirt emerged from the greenery. Henry could barely see his face because he had the hood of his cloak pulled up. Almost instantly, he was joined by several other boys... All of them armed with crude weapons.

" Who are you? " Greg took a step back.

" We're The Home Office, " The first boy put his hands up. Henry could see his face better and saw he was blonde and maybe sixteen. " Welcome to Neverland. "

" The Home Office... Is a bunch of teenagers? " Tamara scoffed.

Henry looked at them, knowing what he was looking at. " They aren't teenagers. They're The Lost Boys. "

" Look at that, " The first boy, probably their leader, said.

Something wasn't making sense to Henry. Greg and Tamara said The Home Office wanted to destroy magic but if that happened, The Lost Boys would all die. " Why do The Lost Boys want to destroy magic? "

" Who said we want to destroy magic? " The leader scoffed. A chill ran down Henry's spine, knowing his hunch that Greg and Tamara had been tricked was right.

" That was our mission, " Greg moved towards the leader.

" So you were told, yes, " The leader replied. He then looked at Henry, " Now... The boy... Hand him over. "

Henry cocked his head to the side slightly. He had no idea why The Lost Boys would want him. Tamara moved in front of him like she was going to protect him, " Not until you tell us the plan... For magic... For getting home. "

The leader chuckled lowly and Greg stiffened like he finally realized he had been tricked. He then became serious as he inched closer to Greg, " You're not getting home. "

Greg squared his shoulders, " Then you're not getting the boy. "

The leader looked Greg over and chuckled again, " Of course we are. "

Suddenly, there was a whooshing sucking sound that Henry had never heard in his life before. In an instant, a shadow... A LIVING shadow swooped down and seized Greg. Greg cried out as the shadow grabbed Greg's shadow and ripped it from his body. He screamed, falling to the ground once it was completely removed.

The signal fire flared, making the shadow take to the sky again. " Run! " Tamara shouted at Henry and that was what he did. He could hear the Lost Boys chasing him as he took beaten paths through the thick overgrowth. He didn't know where he was going, only that he wanted to keep plenty of distance between them and him.

He tripped over a root, falling to the ground. Before he knew what was happening, he felt someone grab his bound hands and jerk him into a concealed place covered with leaves. He heard The Lost Boys run past, one of them shouting, " Where he'd go? "

Another answered, " This way! "

Henry heard the pounding footfalls fade into the distance before he looked at the person who had saved him. " Thanks, " He said as the boy removed the hood he had over his head.

The boy looked to be a little older than Henry, had wavy brown hair and sharp features. He looked up to the path over then at him, " Pan and his forces are in tune with every grain of sand on the island. We must be careful, " He sounded panicked as he warned Henry.

" Are... Are you a Lost Boy? " Henry asked the first thing that came to his mind. He had always thought only Lost Boys lived in Neverland.

The boy grabbed a rock and used it to cut the rope from Henry's wrists. He then said, " I was but I escaped. Now, they're after me too. "

" How? " Henry asked. " What happened? "

" There's no time for questions, " The boy replied hurriedly. He grabbed him, " We must keep moving. Come on. "

Henry followed the boy, hoping he could keep him safe...

 


	3. Once Upon A Time: The Devil In Neverland, Part Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma decides crying won't fix anything and gets ready to fight. Hook interrupts her though to give her a gift. Baelfire wakes up and finds out he's returned home. Hook and Emma talk for a moment before the mermaids attack the ship.

Once Upon A Time: The Devil In Neverland, Part Three

By Rebekkalee Mouri-Hibiki

(Okay, it may look like I left out A LOT in this chapter but I didn't. I'm dividing up the events of this part of the story into two chapters. This one mostly concentrates on Emma and the others as they battle the mermaids with a wee bit of Bae and Neal. Next chapter will cover the things that happen while that is going on. So, in short... Next chapter will cover Bae and Neal in The Enchanted Forest and Rumplestiltskin and the things he does in Neverland when he first arrives.)

Emma stood up from the bunk, tired of crying. She knew it wouldn't get her anywhere but taking action would. She had no idea how long it would be until The Jolly Roger made landfall so she made up her mind to do her best to prepare herself. She looked around, spying a bar not far from where she stood.

She went to it, carefully climbing onto the bench that sat beneath it. She had no idea what it was for but she knew what she was going to use it for. She reached up, grabbing it and lifting herself up slowly. She had tried to stay in shape though she was pregnant and had asked Doc what she could still do make that possible.

Most of the exercises were things she did already, like walking, a little yoga and exercises that used her own body weight. One thing on that list was pull-ups and the bar above her head was perfect for those. She pulled herself completely up, touching the bar with her chin. It took all her concentration to do the exercise properly so it got her mind off how cruel Mr. Gold's words had been.

She found the exercises were a bit harder with the extra weight she carried but she wasn't going to stop. She had to be ready for anything, even some good old hand-to-hand combat. As she lifted herself, she thought of the things she could have said to Mr. Gold if they had only been alone. She wondered if he had confronted her like he had to keep her from arguing.

It wasn't like she would have been able to anyway. She had been stunned at his appearance, not used to the way he looked when he came back from below decks. She was used to the well-dressed, perfectly groomed man she had met in Storybrooke. In the leather, he looked wild and unpredictable.

It was the way she had imagined him while reading his stories the story book and the few occasions she had met Rumplestiltskin in her dreamworld. He wasn't the golden-skinned man from those dreams in appearance but the look from his eyes reminded her who he really was. He was more like a blended fusion of both sides.

She had done about ten pull-ups and a lot of thinking when she heard the door to the cabin open. She didn't bother to look to see who was coming in and quickly regretted it. " Oh? Don't stop on my account, " Hook said, his voice making bile rise in Emma's throat. She knew he would find some way to be alone with her, particularly after what he had witnessed.

She rolled her eyes and panted, " Wouldn't think of it. "

She resumed what she was doing as he approached her, stopping a foot or so behind her. " What are you doing? " He asked. It was like he found what she was doing puzzling.

Emma pulled herself up as hard as she could then grunted, " Getting ready for a fight. "

" Well, I've never known you to need to get ready for a fight, " Hook said smoothly as she let herself down. " I thought it was a natural state. "

Emma rolled her eyes again as she leaned her head against her right arm, breathing heavily from the effort. She wasn't shocked he said that. She had been quite prickly towards him since meeting him. She had a bad feeling about him then and he had done little to remedy it since.

" Don't let Rumplestiltskin get you down, luv, " He sounded like he was trying to comfort her. " I'm sure if he knew you, he wouldn't have been so cruel. "

Emma let out a sigh if relief though it was hidden by her panting. It seemed Hook still had no idea of just how well she and Mr. Gold knew each other. The longer he stayed ignorant, the better. Images from the nightmare she had about Hook flashed through her mind for a second but she quickly shook them.

There was really no way to tell how he would react if he found out and she didn't want to fathom what he would do either. Though he had said he was finished trying to kill Mr. Gold, she couldn't trust him. She had tried to and it had backfired each time. She let go of the bar and jumped down off the bench before facing Hook.

" What do you want? " She asked sharply. She hoped her tone made him forget any ideas he had about them being alone together.

Hook looked around for a second then held up his hand, " To give you something. "

Emma looked to see he was holding an old fashioned key. She had seen many like them in Mr. Gold's shop, most likely for the antique cabinets he owned. He then walked away, going to a cabinet that sat against the wall. " You know, Baelfire and I spent a lot of time together... Until he was taken by Neal. "

" Taken? " Emma looked at the floor as she pondered the word. She knew that Neal and Baelfire's friendship had started in Neverland but there hadn't been enough time for all the details to come to light.

" Yes, " Hook said as he opened the cabinet. " We... Baelfire and I... Came ashore to gather food and we were attacked. "

" By Neal, " Emma replied.

" Yes, " Hook said. " Later, I found we had stumbled into a place called Cannibal Cove. "

" And you didn't try to rescue him? " Emma still looked at the floor. She was still trying to imagine how the friendship had begun.

Hook scoffed, " I wasn't sure if there was anything to rescue. Besides, I had things to live for and I couldn't do so being somebody's dinner. "

Emma looked up, " You left a boy to fend for himself with cannibals? "

Hook rolled his eyes, " I was focused on one thing back then, Emma. Besides, he had already told me what I needed to know. "

" So he was no longer useful? " Emma couldn't believe what she was hearing. She was sure she knew what he was talking about too. He had probably coerced Baelfire to reveal the only way to kill his father. Well, the only way until he realized he could do so in New York when Mr. Gold was powerless.

" I didn't say that, " Hook replied sharply. He then sighed and turned, walking back to her, " Regardless of the details, I thought I had lost him and this was all I had left. "

Emma looked down at the sword Hook held in his hand. She furrowed her brow, " Why are you giving me this? "

" The same reason I gave it to Baelfire, " Hook said. " I think it will be in good hands with you. You both have the same spirit. "

Emma looked up at Hook, " I didn't realize you were sentimental. "

" I'm not, " Hook walked away as Emma pulled the sword out of the sheath. " I just thought you could use it where we're going, you know... To fight. "

Emma nodded, " Great. "

Hook paused then looked over his shoulder at Emma, " I guess Neal wasn't who I thought he was. "

" If you mean a cannibal? No... " Emma said. " Baelfire's best friend? Yeah. "

" And the father of your child, " Hook said.

" Yeah... " Emma nodded. Her mind went back to when Neal fell through the portal and how he said he still loved her. She wasn't sure how she felt about him though. She had loved him once but it was over.

" When we were on the beanstalk, " Hook began. He paused then gave her glance, " I said you had a glow that meant either you were pregnant or in love. "

" What about it? " Emma felt a chill seep into her blood. She recalled the conversation and she had told him there was no one.

" I think you fibbed a bit when you said there was nobody, " Hook said quietly. He glanced at her again, " I think you just never stopped loving Neal. "

Emma relaxed, glad Hook was on that track. She would let him believe it too. It would keep her safe and the children. She gave him a terse smile, " Yeah... Maybe. "

" I know about not being able to quite let go, " Hook returned the smile. " Not a day goes by that I don't miss Milah... Or Bella for that matter. "

" Bella, " Emma said. " Your daughter. "

" Indeed, " Hook turned to the cabinet again. Emma looked at the floor, not able to imagine what losing a child felt like. She had lost Henry but for only a few moments. For one to really be gone forever... She just couldn't fathom it.

Emma heard footsteps and looked up to see Hook was coming back with a small brass shot glass. He put it in her hand before grabbing a brown glass bottle from the cabinet. He pulled the cork out with his teeth, spitting it aside. He then filled the tiny cup with the contents of the bottle.

From the smell, she could tell it was rum. " Thanks, " She looked up at him. She knew she couldn't refuse the drink, knowing it would make Hook suspicious if she did.

" To Neal and Bae, " Hook said quietly.

" Yeah, " Emma said quietly as she clinked the shot glass against the bottle. She threw back the rum, hoping the small amount wouldn't harm the babies. Hook offered her more but she put her hand up, " No. I'm good. "

Hook arched an eyebrow, " Don't like rum? "

Emma nodded, " Not really. I'm more of a scotch and vodka girl. "

Hook furrowed his brow, " Pray tell. What are they? "

" Alcohol from my world, " Emma said. " Doesn't take too much and you forget all your problems. "

Hook smirked, " You'll have to introduce me to them when we return to your home. "

Emma looked up at him, " If we make it home. "

" WHEN, Swan. We will, " Hook said. " I know it. "

* * *

Baelfire inhaled sharply, opening his eyes. He looked around, his vision still fuzzy. All he could tell was he was laying down on a cushion and was in what looked to be a partially destroyed castle. Someone touched his hand and he startled, forcing his eyes to focus so he could see who was there.

Next to him stood a dark-haired beauty with big dark eyes. She looked like she could have been Asian. She wore armor and he wondered if she was some kind of warrior. Her long dark hair was pinned back out of her face but hung loose down her back.

She looked down at him, her brow furrowed. " Who are you? " She asked.

Baelfire felt himself getting lost in her dark eyes as he rasped out, " I'm Baelfire. "

His throat was dry and he felt like he had been hit by a truck. Flashes of his last moments in the warehouse came to his mind. Tamara., A muzzle flash and searing pain in his side. After that, nothing until he woke up briefly on the beach.

Before she could say anything else, Baelfire heard footsteps approaching. " Is he well? " Another woman asked. Baelfire scoured his brain to recall the names he heard on the beach, knowing the woman had to be Aurora.

" Well enough to be questioned, " The dark-eyed woman replied. Baelfire knew she had to be Mulan.

He heard water being poured. " Here, " Aurora said as she rushed to his left side. " Drink... Drink. You must be thirsty. "

Baelfire forced himself up onto his elbows as Aurora put the glass to his lips. The cold water felt like heaven to his parched throat. When he had drained the glass, Aurora took it away. " Where am I? " He gasped as he looked into her blue eyes.

" You're in our kingdom, " Aurora replied.

Baelfire looked at her, finding she was dressed like royalty. She wore a lavender gown and had her auburn hair piled high on her head, a tiara holding it in place. " Where's your kingdom? " He furrowed his brow. The word 'kingdom' and the way Aurora was dressed telling him he wasn't in Storybrooke anymore.

" The Enchanted Forest, " A man replied. Aurora turned to look at the man who spoke then looked down at Baelfire again.

Baelfire closed his eyes, " I'm back. "

" Back? " Aurora sounded puzzled by the word. " You mean you're from here? "

" He's lying, " Mulan said sourly. " Look at him. He's wearing the same clothes as Emma and Snow. "

" Emma? Emma Swan? " Neal's voice reached Baelfire's ears. He was close by but just out of Baelfire's view. " You know her? "

Mulan looked up, " The other one is awake now too. "

" Neal? " Baelfire turned his head to look around. He still couldn't see Neal though.

" Philip, " Aurora said.

" I'll get him, " Philip said. A moment later, Baelfire head Philip caution him, " Not so fast. Get your footing. "

" I need to know, " Neal panted. " Who here knows Emma? "

Mulan looked in the direction Neal's voice came from and nodded, " How do you know Emma? "

" She's... " Neal stammered as he got closer to where Baelfire lay. He fell against the side of the platform he was on grabbing onto it. " She's my... I don't know but she's in danger. I have to get back to her. I have to help her... Bae and I both need to. "

Baelfire put his hands up as Neal reached for him. Aurora and Mulan moved toward Neal, " You need to rest. You both were gravely injured when we found you, " Philip cautioned Neal. " Were you hit by some kind of arrow? "

Baelfire looked at Neal as he opened his shirt to reveal a bloodstained bandage on his chest. Baelfire was pretty sure he had something similar but on his left side, where the most pain was. " Yeah, " Neal scoffed. " A forty-five caliber arrow. "

Philip was where Baelfire could see him, Neal's words confusing him. " But it went all the way through. Same with your friend, " He glanced at Aurora and Mulan but they said nothing. Neal took his hand away from his bandage, " Look. I need your help. I need to know that Emma and Henry are alright. "

Aurora gasped, " You're Henry's father? "

Neal nodded and Aurora continued. " I was once under a sleeping curse. Snow taught me how to control the nightmare... With practice, I'm able to walk the dreamworld to find others like me that have passed through. It's possible that I can make contact with them. "

" A sleeping curse? " Neal was confused. " Who was under a sleeping curse? "

" Henry and Snow both were, " Aurora said. " If I can contact them, what d you want me to tell them? "

Neal walked around the platform, " Tell Emma I'm alive. Tell her we both are... And tell her I love her. "

Baelfire sat up, " You might need this. "

" Are you sure you can get up? " Aurora looked at him.

" Yeah, " Baelfire swung his legs over the side of the platform and put his feet on the floor. He suddenly became dizzy, falling forward. Mulan darted forward to catch him.

" Careful, " She cautioned him. " You'll reopen your wound. "

" I'm fine, " Baelfire gasped. He was lying. Moving had made pain burn through his body.

" You're not, " Mulan said firmly. " Come. Sit over here. I need to check you. "

Baelfire was powerless to stop Mulan from guiding him over to a chaise lounge and sitting him down. He fell back against the back of the lounge as she pulled up his shirt and prodded his bandaged wound. He hissed in pain when she pulled the bandage away from it. " How is it? " He tried to move so he could look but Mulan pushed him back.

" Don't move, " She scolded. " It's bleeding again. I have to change your dressings. "

Baelfire sighed, " Fine. "

* * *

Emma looked at Hook. He had sat down across from her but had been quiet. She cocked her head to the side, " So... How long was he with you? "

" Long enough to know that I miss him, " Hook replied quietly. " Regardless of his parentage, he was just like me. "

" How's that? " Emma asked. Hook took a swig of rum and looked at the bottle for a long moment. He didn't get the chance to reply though because the ship rocked to the side hard. Everything around them rocked and Emma looked around before asking, " What was that? "

Hook leapt to his feet, rushing out of the cabin. Emma followed him as he climbed the stairs that led to the deck. The ship rocked again, causing Emma to stumbled into the wall. Hook reached back, taking her arm. " You alright, luv? "

" Fine, " Emma shook him loose though her shoulder hurt from hitting the wall. She wasn't worried though, knowing her healing factor would take care of it. It already had made the soreness in her muscles fade, making her feel like she hadn't done the pull-ups at all. " Let's just get out there. "

They made it onto the deck just in time to see Regina heading for the helm. " What the Hell are you doing? " She said as she walked to where Mary-Margret and David were struggling with the wheel.

" Trying to keep it steady! " Mary-Margret replied as she and David fought with the wheel like it had a mind of its own.

" Hold on! " David barked.

Hook sped up, heading for the helm. " Prepare for attack! "

" Be more specific! " Regina said sharply.

" If you got a weapon then grab it, " Hook said as he seized the wheel, Mary-Margret and David backing off.

Emma looked over the side of the ship, trying to see why it was thrashing so violently. " What's out there... A shark? A whale? "

" A Kraken? " David added as he grabbed onto the rigging ropes and held a lantern out over the water. Mary-Margret grabbed another set of ropes as she tried to hang on as well.

A strange screeching noise filled the air along with the crashing of the surrounding waves. Sea spray hit Emma in the face, the salty water going in her eyes and making them sting. She forced them to stay open, wanting to know what they were up against. Through the water, she could make out something she had only thought was fantasy... A woman that was fish from the waist down.

" Mermaids, " Hook grunted as he fought to keep the wheel steady. He was having a bit more luck that Mary-Margret and David though he only had one hand.

Emma watched as the water below became filled with mermaids, their screeching increasing in volume. Their tales glowed and shimmered under the water, lighting it from below. " Mermaids? " She shouted in disbelief though they were right in front of her.

" Yes! " Hook replied. " And they're quite unpleasant. "

" You think? " Regina said sarcastically from where she stood, holding onto another set of ropes.

" I'll try to outrun them, " Hook shouted.

" How many of them are there? " Emma said as the mermaids began slapping the sides of the ship with their tails. They were strong, shaking the ship like small explosions. No one answered, probably as unsure as she was.

" I WILL NOT be capsized by fish! " David shouted as he let go of the ropes he held and darted to the back of the ship. There was a small cannon there, balls and powder beneath it. He moved quickly, loading it.

As he did, Emma spied a net on the lower deck. She let go of the railing and headed down the step. " Emma... " Mary-Margret followed her. " What are you doing? "

" Fishing, " Emma said as she grabbed the net. Mary-Margret darted forward and helped her lift it. There was a loud boom from the back of the ship followed by a pained screech. David had hit with one of the mermaids.

Emma and Mary-Margret threw the net over the side as David reloaded the cannon. He fired again but missed. Almost as soon as the net went under the water, Mary-Margret shouted, " WE GOT ONE! "

" One? " Regina asked like she had expected them to catch more than that in the net.

Emma nodded at Mary-Margret and they started puling the net up. She ignored the worried glances Mary-Margret was giving her though she knew why. Emma was trying her best to just use her upper body, letting none of her effort go past her chest, back and arms as she dug into the deck with her heels. Regina came to them, " There are dozens of them! "

David fired again, missing. Regina made a disgusted noise in her throat but Emma could say anything, all her concentration focused on getting the mermaid they had caught aboard. It had begun to fight and Emma struggled to hold onto her.

" Emma... " Mary-Margret whined.

" I got this! " Emma shouted as she lifted her left leg and braced it against the rail.

" Enough of this, " Regina said, making a fireball in her hand.

She let it get rather huge then threw it into the water. It hit, a mermaid screeching in pain. Regina fired again, hitting a few more. They started to retreat as Regina fired again.

A moment passed and the ship stilled back to a normal sway. " There. They're gone, " Regina said.

" Not all of them, " Mary-Margret shouted. " What about that one? "

Emma gasped as the net vanished from her and Mary-Margret's hands, turning to find a cloud of dissipating purple smoke. When it was gone, the net and the thrashing mermaid lay on the deck. She looked at Mary-Margret then down at the mermaid again as David came down from the upper deck. The mermaid looked scared but like she was trying to hide it.

" Get that thing off my ship! " Hook shouted from the helm. Emma looked to see his was a panting, probably from the effort it took to control the ship. He also looked angry and a bit scared.

" No, " Regina replied sharply. " Now we have a hostage. "

" I hate to say it but I'm with Hook, " David said as he came closer. " Those things just tried to kill us. "

" And perhaps we should find out why, " Regina replied.

Emma was speechless as she looked at the beautiful mermaid. She had dark hair, wore what looked like a metal bra, perhaps armor and jewelry like Emma had never seen before. Some of the rings she wore looked liked was made from shells and others looked like it was made out of bone. Emma didn't want to think about where the bones had come from though.

The mermaid was as real as she was, glowing tail and all. She had never imagined something like it existed and wouldn't have believed if she wasn't standing over it. She had been the same way with the chimera... Until she had to eat one. It made her wonder what other fantastic creatures were lurking around in Neverland.

" How? By torturing her? " Mary-Margret asked as Emma looked towards them.

" Maybe... Sure, " Regina replied.

Suddenly, there was a horn-like sound that was so loud, everyone had to cover their ears. Emma looked down to see the mermaid had picked up a conch shell and was blowing into it. When she finished, Emma looked down at her. " What the Hell was that? "

The mermaid panted as she glared at Emma, " A warning. Let me go... Or die. "

David lunged forward, grabbing the conch from the mermaid's hand. " What is this? What did you do? "

The mermaid's expression changed, becoming more flirtatious. " Let me go, " She purred.

" Not until you tell us, " Regina spat. " Or we make you tell us. "

The mermaid gave Regina an insulted look, like she couldn't believe the nerve she had to threaten her. " Threatening her isn't the way to motivate her, " Mary-Margret said angrily.

" Well I'm all out of fish food, " Regina looked at Mary-Margret.

" It doesn't matter if you get her to talk, " Hook said from where he stood. " You can't trust her. Mermaids are liars! "

" Of course they are, " Emma said sarcastically. If anyone could spot a liar, it would be a pirate.

Mary-Margret looked at Regina, " Maybe they're just scared of Pan. If we let her go, maybe they'll be on our side. "

" Or maybe she and her friends will come right back to kill us, " Regina rebutted.

" I don't need my friends to kill you, " The mermaid said. " You'll kill yourselves. Now, let me go! "

There was a rumble of thunder and a flash of lightning. The mermaid smiled as it started to rain heavily, more thunder and lightning coming with the rain. " What the Hell? " David asked.

" It's a storm, " Hook pointed at the mermaid. " She called it. Don't let her go. She'll swim off and leave us all to die. At least with her we've got leverage. "

Emma watched as David turned and grabbed a sword. He put it to the mermaid's throat, " Stop the storm THEN we let you go. "

The mermaid smirked and shook her head. That made David angry. He leaned down and grabbed the mermaid by the hair, pressing the sword against her throat. Regina chuckled, " That's more like it, Charming. "

She leaned closer, adding, " Fillet the bitch. "

David looked like he was about to do it but paused as he looked at Mary-Margret and Emma. Mary-Margret had a horrified look on her face and Emma knew she had a confused one on hers. On one hand, they would be eliminating a threat but on the other, her father wasn't a killer... Not if he could help it anyway. The thing was, she wasn't sure if they could help it.

" No, " David released her and glared at Regina. " We're not barbarians. "

" What we're going to be is dead, " Regina said sharply.

" Hold on, I'm going to turn her around, " Hook called from the helm. The ship jerked, making everyone almost lose their footing and they grabbed for what they could. " I've outrun many a storm. "

Regina leaned down into the mermaid's face again, " Make it stop or die! "

" We're not killers! " Mary-Margret shouted.

" Yes you are and you brought this death upon yourselves! " The mermaid hissed.

" This is why we should free her! " Mary-Margret said. Emma hated the fact that they were fighting but she had nothing useful to offer to make it stop.

" That feel good nonsense might play in The Enchanted Forest, Snow but this... This is Neverland, " Regina glared at Mary-Margret.

The ship jolted hard, Emma doing her best not to fall down. She hated to think what would happen to her or the babies if she got thrown around on the ship. " Keep your grip, pirate! " David barked at Hook as he tightened his grip on the rope he held.

" It wasn't me, mate! The ship... " Hook shouted over the thunder and rain. He rushed away from the whee and to the side. " We're taking on water! "

" Now may I resume killing her? " Regina shouted.

" NO! " Mary-Margret and David said at the same time.

Emma inched closer to the railing of the ship, still unable to think of anything to do to stop the fighting. She felt so helpless and she didn't like it. It was even worse than the feeling she got when Mr. Gold had been so harsh on her. She knew she had to do something but she didn't know what.

" You kill her and her kind have a personal vendetta against us, " Mary-Margret said.

" But the queen is right. They've already tried killing us, " Hook started.

Emma had enough. She had to do something. " STOP! WE NEED TO THINK THIS THROUGH! " She shouted.

" I already have, " Regina looked at the mermaid again. She lifted her hand, waving and turning the mermaid to wood. She smirked, " There. That should stop the storm. "

Emma, David and Mary-Margret stared sown at the wooden mermaid for a moment before the ship started to shake violently. They looked ahead, Emma's eyes going wide at what she saw. A huge wall of water was rising up to consume the ship and kill them all. " REGINA! WHAT DID YOU DO? " Emma shouted as she grabbed onto a rope.

" NO! " Regina said as she looked at the giant wave.

" WHAT HAVE YOU DONE? " Emma cried as everyone else scrambled for something to hang onto. Slowly, the ship climbed up the ever-growing wall of water. Water began to fall into the ship, great amounts of it that made Emma sure they would be washed overboard.

The flow lessened as they reached the zenith of the wave. The Jolly Roger sat perched there for a long moment but Emma knew gravity would again kick in and it would not be pretty when it did. " SWAN! " Hook shouted from where he stood. She looked at him and he added, " THE WHEEL! "

Emma let go of the rope she held onto and headed for the helm. The wheel spun wildly, making the ship buck as it started to go down the back side of the wave. She watched it, waiting for it to get where she could grab it. " NOW, SWAN! " Hook shouted as he made his way towards her.

She reached out, grabbing the wheel. It jerked like it was going to take her arms off but she wasn't going to let it. She closed her eyes, thinking of everything she would lose if she did not get the ship under control. She would lose her family and Henry would be trapped in Neverland forever... Unless Mr. Gold rescued him. She didn't know how much of a chance he had by himself though.

~I can't lose them, ~ Emma chanted over and over in her mind. Suddenly, she could feel her skin tingle just like it had in the shop and in the mine. She tossed her head back, gasping as she felt her magic well up and overflow, pouring directly into the ship. It stopped shaking and she was able to hold the wheel still as she waited for Hook to come to her aid.

She could feel her magic start to falter as Hook made it to her, lending her a hand and grabbing the wheel. With his help, she got it under control and they both did their best to keep it steady as The Jolly Roger hurdled down the wave. She gasped, opening her eyes as the power faded and forced her to rely on her physical strength. Hook was pretty strong too but Emma didn't know how long he could hold out.

" I thought you said you could outrun a storm? " She shouted to him.

" This isn't a storm, " Hook replied as the storm continued to rage around them. " This is bloody damnation! "

Emma returned her attention to the wheel as lightning flashed overhead and another rumble of thunder shook the boat. She looked to make sure Mary-Margret and David were alright, Mary-Margret clinging to ropes on the upper deck while David stood behind the helm, holding onto ropes at the back of the ship. Mary-Margret was standing next to Regina, who was also managing to hang on. She watched as Mary-Margret looked at Regina, horror on her face.

" Why would you do this? " Mary-Margret shouted at her so loud, Emma heard every word.

Regina whipped around and looked at Mary-Margret, " You're going to blame ME? "

" You turned the mermaid into wood! " Mary-Margret said.

" I did something about it which is more than you can say! " Regina spat back.

" Undo you spell! " Mary-Margret shouted. " Bring back the mermaid! "

" And what? " Regina asked. " You'll win her over with your rainbow kisses and unicorn stickers? "

" Considering YOUR plan failed! " Mary-Margret said. " At least we can try! "

" Such a naïve princess! " Regina hissed.

" You are such a... " Mary-Margret shouted, becoming too angry to finish the statement. She lifted her right hand, doubling it up into a fist and punching Regina in the face. She fell to the deck but got back up quickly.

" Is that your best? " Regina scoffed.

" Not even close! " Mary-Margret replied. " I'm so tired of you ruining my life! "

Emma wanted to go help her mother but it was impossible since she was trying to keep the ship upright. Though they had made it down the back side of the wave, the ocean was still violently tossing the ship. Regina looked like she was ready to murder Mary-Margret as she said, " I ruined YOUR life? "

" Hey! " David shouted as he ran toward the women. Regina drew back her own fist and hit Mary-Margret in the face.

As he passed the wheel, Hook grabbed his left shoulder and let go of the wheel, forcing Emma to take over. " Let the slags go... I need you on the mast! "

David became angry, " Don't call my wife a slag! " He said as he elbowed Hook hard in the stomach. He then whipped around, punching Hook in the face. They started to fight as well.

" STOP IT! " Emma shouted. They didn't have time for such things and it left her the only one trying to control the ship. As the fights raged on, more and more lightning started striking the ship's masts. It was like the violence of the storm was mimicking the violence on board.

Emma suddenly had an epiphany. The mermaid had nothing to do with the storm at all. It was the rage and hatred they were feeling towards one another. " It's not the mermaid, " She said as loud as she could, hoping someone would hear her. " It's us. If we don't stop fighting, we're all gonna die! Don't you see we're causing the storm? "

No one responded, too occupied with what they were doing. Mary-Margret and Regina wrestle against the rail while David and Hook exchanged punches and shoves. Emma knew it would take something drastic to get them to stop and pay attention to her. She let go of the wheel, running for the rail and preparing to do the most drastic thing she could think of... Jumping overboard.

She knew she was taking a huge gamble but she had to have faith that her parents would save her. She grabbed one of the rigging ropes, jumping up on the rail before turning to face everyone. " Hey! Stop! " She shouted but no one listened. " YOU NEED TO LISTEN TO ME! "

She still did not get their attention, the fights continuing. She hesitated, looking down into the raging waters then back at the raging violence on the deck. Finally, David noticed and so did Mary-Margret. " EMMA! " David shouted as she prepared to jump.

" EMMA! " Mary-Margret cried as she leapt into the water.

Emma held her breath, hoping to surface for some air but something heavy slammed into her head, making everything go black...

* * *

Mary-Margret felt sick as she looked down into the water. Only moments before, Emma had jumped into the raging sea. If that wasn't bad enough, one of the pulleys had broken loose from the rigging and fell into the water in the exact spot where she had jumped. " EMMA! " She shouted when she did not see her daughter move.

She couldn't imagine why she would do something so reckless, something that would not only jeopardize herself but the children she carried as well. She then thought back, recalling Emma had been shouting at her and David while they were fighting. She felt ashamed that she thought fighting with Regina was more important than listening to her own daughter.

" Idiot! " Regina said.

" Regina! Get her up here! " Mary-Margret turned to her.

" I-I can't... Not in this storm, " Regina replied. " I can't even see her! I'll just bring up water and half her leg. "

David jumped up on the railing, acting like he was going in after her. Hook stopped him, " Wait!"

David looked down at Hook, " She'll drown! "

" So will you! " Hook pointed out. He put his hand up, " Let me help. "

Mary-Margret looked down in the water, David doing the same as he held his place on the railing. She looked over her shoulder to see Hook was gathering up some rope. " Here, " He held it out to her and Regina. " Tie him. "

Mary-Margret and Regina worked together to make a loop in the rope big enough to go around David. When they were finished, he slipped into it and let them tighten it around his waist. Hook moved to the middle of the deck, anchoring the rope with his weight before David dove into the water. Mary-Margret and Regina pulled up the extra slack to keep David from getting pulled away.

Seconds seemed like hours as David stayed below the surface. Mary-Margret knew he was looking for Emma but it felt like it was taking too long. Just when Mary-Margret thought he would never come back up, he bobbed to the surface, Emma in his arms.

" He has her! " Hook said. " Pull! "

Mary-Margret started pulling along with Regina, silently praying that the stunt hadn't harmed Emma or the babies. She shouted as their weight began to pull on the rope, the buoyancy the water provided becoming less and less. Her arms burned as she struggled to keep pulling, Regina helping the best she could. She was grunting as she pulled, letting Mary-Margret know it was taking a physical toll on her as well.

She looked past her to see what Hook was doing. He was putting the rope through a pulley, rigging it to give them the leverage they needed. " I got it, " He said as he finished.

Mary-Margret and Regina let go as Hook sent the pulley up so he could use it to pull David and Emma out of the water and back onto the ship. When he was able to, David reached up and grabbed the rail, Mary-Margret moving to him to give him a hand. She put her arms around Emma as David hoisted her onto the ship. " Emma? " His voice shook as they laid her down on the deck.

" No, " Mary-Margret whispered when she didn't respond. Mary-Margret wasn't even sure she was breathing. " No... "

Emma jerked and spat out water before coughing as she started to breathe again. Mary-Margret smiled in relief as Emma finished clearing out her lungs. When she finished, she laid back in David's arms. As she did, the storm clouds started to break, the sun shining through.

She looked up at them, " I told you... " She gasped.

 


	4. Once Upon A Time: The Devil In Neverland, Part Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Emma and the others battle the mermaids and amongst themselves, Henry talk to the boy who saved him before heading off to some place he hopes is safe. Rumplestiltskin finds Tamara and talks to her before exacting his revenge. Neal, Baelfire and Mulan talk on the way to Rumple's castle. Henry and the mysterious boy get cut off and are forced to go another way.

Once Upon A Time: The Devil In Neverland, Part Four

By Rebekkalee Mouri-Hibiki

(Okay, here's what was going on everywhere else as Emma and the others were fighting the mermaids and amongst themselves last chapter.)

Henry followed the boy through the jungle as they tried to get away from The Lost Boys. He had no other choice but to follow him though he didn't even know his name. Suddenly, the boy stopped in a clearing and looked around. After listening for a moment, he looked at Henry, " I think we lost them. "

" Okay, " Henry panted. They had been running for a while and his legs were tired. " Can we rest for a minute? "

The boy frowned then nodded. Henry sat down a nearby log, trying to catch his breath as the boy stared at him. " You're new, " The boy said. " Did the shadow take you too? "

" No, " Henry replied. " I was kidnapped by some people that work for Pan. "

The boy looked sad at that, " I'm sorry... If he sent for you, he wants you. If Pan wants you, he WILL get you. "

Henry looked at the boy, a question coming to his mind. " What does Pan want with you? " He knew the boy wouldn't be there unless he had something of value.

The boy sighed, reaching for the scarf he wore. He pulled out a glass vial that was on a cord around his neck. It was filled with a fine powder that sparkled in the moonlight. " Pixie Dust. I stole it from him. I thought I could use it to fly away and go home. "

He let the vial go, letting fall back against his chest and sighed as he covered it back up, " It doesn't work. It's useless. "

" Don't worry. My family's coming to rescue me. You could come with us, " Henry offered. He knew that his grandparents would do whatever was necessary to help the boy. It was what they did because they were heroes.

" You really think you're the first boy to believe that his family's actually coming for them? " The boy scoffed lightly in disbelief.

" My family's different, " Henry said. " We always find each other. "

" You better hope they don't, " The boy sounded frightened. " Or Pan will rip their shadows into oblivion. "

Henry stood up and walked to the boy. He put his right hand on his left shoulder, " It's gonna be okay... I promise. Don't lose hope. "

The boy shook his head as Henry continued, " All we need is time. Is there a place we can hide from The Lost Boys? "

The boy looked up and sighed, " There's a place they can't track us. The Echo Caves... But it's far. "

Henry thought about it, sure the boy knew the island. They heard movement close to them. He looked at the boy, " Then what are we waiting for? Lead the way. "

The boy looked surprised that Henry wanted to go. He nodded and they took off into the jungle...

* * *

Baelfire, Neal and Mulan stood several feet from the platform. Aurora was on it, sleeping while Philip watched her. She had been out for a while and Baelfire was starting to wonder if she was going to make contact with Emma's son or mother. Mulan had explained they both had been under sleeping curses, something Baelfire did not know.

Mulan looked over at him, " Feeling better? "

He looked at the floor, " Yeah. "

" How did you and your friend get here? " Mulan still looked like she didn't trust him or Neal. He knew the feeling. He didn't have much trust for strangers either.

" We fell through a portal, " Baelfire replied. " I thought... I thought I was going to die and I thought of this place. I thought about growing up here. That's how portals work. They take you to where ever you think of. "

Baelfire stopped himself there. He didn't want to get into what happened once he was in the portal. The first time he had gone through, he remembered losing what he thought was his mother. He had often wondered if that was why he ended up in Neverland instead of some place without magic.

" He thought of this place too? " Mulan looked at Neal. " Are you from here? "

Neal shook his head, " No. I was taken to Neverland when my sister and I were just children still. "

" Neverland? " Mulan asked.

Neal nodded, " Yeah. Our parents died and left us orphans. Things were looking pretty bad when this kid showed up and told us he could take us some place safe and where we would never have to grow up. "

" Peter Pan, " Baelfire muttered.

Neal looked at him then back at Mulan, " Yeah. Him. But... Things got weird so my sister and I escaped to what was considered a dangerous place on the island. It was a place called Cannibal Cove. Turns out, the people there weren't cannibals at all and they left us be. "

Neal glanced at Baelfire and he nodded, knowing his friend was silently asking permission to tell the rest of the story. He sighed, " We were in Neverland for a long time then we heard about the curse. We tried to escape but we got separated. Bae and I ended up in Emma's world and I don't know where my sister went. "

" It sounds very interesting but how did you end up HERE, " Mulan pointed at Baelfire. " With him. "

" I was worried about Bae and I wanted to go where ever he was going so I could help him, " Neal said then shifted uncomfortably. " My... Fiancée is the one who shot us. "

Baelfire could see the word sounded strange to Mulan. She looked at him, making him feel the need to explain. " The woman he asked to marry him. "

" Emma? " Mulan furrowed her brow.

" Uh no, " Neal said. " Her name was Tamara. She wasn't who I thought she was. "

" So you feel responsible? " Mulan asked.

Neal rubbed the back of his neck, " Uh... Kind of. "

" Right, " Mulan nodded. " I thought you were with Emma. You have a son with her. "

Neal looked at Baelfire, " No... Not for a while. We just met again after ten years. I didn't know Henry existed until just a little while ago. "

" So you didn't know she had a child? " Mulan looked like she was getting offended.

Neal shifted again, " No. I... Left her and I didn't know. It's kind of complicated. "

Baelfire rolled his eyes at the understatement. He couldn't believe his friend was still carrying a torch for Emma when it was obvious she had moved on with his father. He scoffed, " Yeah... VERY complicated. "

" Hey! " Neal shot him a dirty look.

Baelfire put his hands up, " I was just agreeing with you. "

" Oh, " Mulan nodded. " I think I understand. "

There was a silence before Mulan looked at Baelfire again, " What's it like? The other world? "

Baelfire blinked, Mulan's questions sounding more out of curiosity than like she was looking for information. " Uh... For starters, they think this place is just a fairy tale. "

Mulan looked confused by his words so Baelfire tried to think of a way to explain it better. " Like a legend... Like we're all just characters in a story. "

Mulan raised her eyebrows, " I'm in a story? "

" Yeah. They made a movie about you, " Baelfire looked her over. She didn't seem much like she had in the movie though. He brought his eyes back up to her face, realizing his eyes were lingering a little. " It was pretty good. "

Mulan still looked puzzled, " What's a movie? "

" Ah, " Baelfire stammered. He didn't quite know how to explain that. Aurora gasped and roused, drawing their attention back to her and Philip.

Philip helped her off the platform as she looked at Neal, " It's worse than I feared... I couldn't make contact. "

Mulan looked away as Aurora stammered, " I wish I could be more help... I fear no one can. "

Baelfire looked at Neal then at the floor, knowing someone who could help. He took a deep breath and looked up, " My father can. "

Mulan looked at him, puzzled again. He looked at her, " He always had a plan. He would have left something behind if he ever found himself back here... Something we could use to contact Emma, to get to her... I know it. I just need to get to where he lived before the curse struck. "

" Who's your father? " Philip asked. " If we know his name, we might be able to find out where he lived. "

" What? " Mulan looked at him. " His father could be anyone. How are we going to know where to go? "

Aurora lifted her right hand, " Let him tell us and then we'll decide. "

Baelfire took a deep breath, not wanting to lie to the only help he and Neal had. He wasn't sure how they would react once they found out. Knowing his father's reputation, he wasn't going to be surprised if they refused to help at all. He looked at Philip, " Rumplestiltskin. "

Aurora gasped and covered her mouth, Philip blinked and Mulan's hand went to her sword. She drew and held it out like she was going to stab him. " I knew we couldn't trust you. "

Neal jumped between Baelfire and Mulan, " Whoa. Whoa. You can trust him. He's a good guy. "

" But you're the son of The Dark One, " Mulan hissed. " This could be some kind of trick. "

Baelfire stepped from behind Neal and put is hands up, Mulan keeping her sword trained on him. " I'm nothing like my father. I was born BEFORE he even became The Dark One. "

" Impossible, " Mulan said. " That means you're hundreds of years old. "

" I am, " Baelfire said. He motioned to Neal, " We lived in Neverland for a long time before the curse struck. "

" It could be true, " Aurora offered. " Time stands still there. No one ages and someone could be a child can stay young forever. "

" Alright but you're still The Dark One's son. Did he show you how to use magic? " Mulan asked.

" Not use it but I know a lot from watching my father... Enough to know that I don't like it, " Baelfire tried to look her in the eyes but her gaze was intense. He looked at Aurora and Philip before looking at Mulan again, " Just listen to me. "

" You could be trying to trick us, " Mulan moved closer.

" I'm not trying to trick you! " Baelfire said firmly.

Mulan narrowed her eyes, " That's what someone who's trying to trick us would say. "

" MULAN! Enough! " Aurora said. She took a step towards Baelfire, " I believe he's telling the truth and, if there's any hope of saving Emma and Henry, we should help them get to that castle. "

Mulan stared at Aurora for a long time before lowering her sword, " Fine but I'll take them. You stay here with Philip. I will return once we've contacted Emma. "

Baelfire relaxed, glad Aurora had been able to talk some sense into Mulan. He watched as she put her sword back in its sheath. " Thank you. I promise you won't regret helping us. "

Mulan narrowed her eyes, " You better not or I'll make you regret it a lot more. "

Baelfire watched as Mulan walked away then looked at Neal. Neal was still watching Mulan but looked at him. He quirked his lips, " Whoa. She's intense. "

" Yeah, " Baelfire nodded. He didn't know why but he felt attracted her, even after she had drawn her sword on him.

" Hurry up, " Mulan called without looking back. " We need to gather supplies and leave if we don't want to waste daylight. "

* * *

Rumplestiltskin moved through the jungle. As he planned his strategy, a vision had come to him. He could see where Greg and Tamara had taken Henry. It wasn't far from where the shoreline ended and the jungle became thick.

While he walked, he thought about the things he had said to Emma. He had warned her he was going to put on a little show for everyone else's sake but he had meant what he had said. It was time for Emma to stop holding back and realize what she was capable of. She had to solve her own problems and not depend on anyone else to tell her what to do.

If he could have told her alone, he wouldn't have been quite so harsh. It bothered him that she had continued having the dreams where she was barefoot. Being barefoot meant she hadn't made much progress with her self-confidence at all. The white nightgown still being in her dreams meant she was still accepting things, so that was an upside... She just wasn't accepting the right things.

He had tried to get her to realize her power but her confidence had taken a hit when Cora broke through her protection spell. If she had been more confident, it would have held longer. That didn't matter in the long run, Mary-Margret coming through and getting Cora's cursed heart back into her. After that, there had been too many other things going on for him to concentrate on her completely.

It made him wonder if Regina had used Belle as a distraction to keep Emma from practicing magic. It would have been just like her to do something like that to get back at him. That tactic would come back to bite her though since it looked like she was going to stay with The Charmings. How long was the question.

As he approached the spot, he could see two bodies on the ground. One was deathly still and he wasn't interested. From a glance he knew it was Greg Mendel. Though he had not engaged the interloper, he had gotten enough information from his spies to know who he was.

The body that did pique his interest lay closer to where he had come out of the jungle. It was obviously a dark-haired, dark-skinned woman and she was crawling slowly, like a snail as she grunted in pain. She had an arrow sticking out of her back and he knew who she was too. There wasn't much that went on in Storybrooke that he didn't know about and his sources had kept him up to speed on the other invader as well.

He walked up to her left side and she looked up at him, fear filling her dark brown eyes. She gasped as he began to speak. " So... Where is he? Henry. "

Tamara was unable to speak, probably because the arrow had punctured one of her lungs. He reached down, " There, there. I can help you speak, " He said quietly.

He waved his hand over the arrow, making it vanish and healing her wound in the process. He hated to waste his magic on such a wretched soul but he had to know where Emma's son was. He had promised her that he would rescue the boy and would not be satisfied until he found him. What happened after that... Well, it was for him to decide.

Tamara rolled onto her side, gasping for the air she had not been getting. She slowly pushed herself up so she was in a sitting position. " Thank you, " She panted.

" Where's Henry? " He asked again, his voice low.

Tamara swallowed like she was trying not to cry. " They killed him? " Rumplestiltskin asked. If The Lost Boys had, it saved him from making that decision.

" I don't think so, " Tamara replied. " I told him to run... And he did. "

" Where? " Rumplestiltskin asked.

" The jungle, " Tamara lifted her right hand weakly and pointed deeper into the foliage. " Pan wants him. "

Rumplestiltskin did not want to hear those words. He had dealt with Peter Pan before and it had not been pleasant. It was something he did not want to do again. Tamara continued, " He's behind all this. Look, Mr. Gold... I didn't know who I was working for. I'm sorry about Baelfire... I'm so sorry. "

He couldn't believe she had the gall to think a simple, pitiful 'sorry' would heal the pain he felt. She had torn away the only thing that had kept him going for so long. Getting Baelfire back was the reason he had done everything he had. He knelt down to her, " I know... You were merely a pawn. "

" Yes, " Tamara gasped. She looked into his eyes, trying to look as sorry as possible as she asked, " Can... Can you forgive me? "

Rumplestiltskin looked at her like he was thinking over her words, giving her a little smile before he said, " No. "

Tamara was stunned as he thrust his hand into her chest and tore out her heart. He held it so she could see it as he got to his feet and started to crush it. He went slow to make it as painful as possible for her. When it was completely crushed, he let the dust from it fall to the ground, shaking his fingers to get the last of it off.

He looked at Tamara for a long moment before turning and walking away...

* * *

Baelfire walked with Neal, Mulan leading them to his father's castle. When he had left, he was still living in a rather small but nice house in the village. He wondered what he would find once they arrived. His father had started collecting things he thought would be useful almost as soon as he became The Dark One, packing the small house full.

Given time and the ability, he was sure his father had hoarded as much as he could. He had peeked in the pawn shop while in Storybrooke and saw things hadn't changed. He had tried to live as light as possible, keeping only what was necessary, which wasn't much. If he couldn't fit it in his back pack or one suitcase, he didn't keep it.

" Can I ask you a question? " Mulan's voice brought him out of his thoughts. He looked over to see she was talking to Neal.

" Yeah, I don't know how to explain what a movie is either, " Neal replied. He glanced at Baelfire, " I heard you two talking earlier. "

" No, " Mulan said. " Not that. It's about you. "

Neal touched his chest with his left hand, " Me? "

" Yeah, " Mulan said. She looked at the ground, " You say you're fighting for Emma but she never mentioned you when she was here. Why is that? "

Neal looked ahead of them, " Because I broke her heart... I let her go so that she could break the curse and fulfill her destiny. When it was broken, I could have gone after her... Could have told her I loved her. "

He paused to take a breath then continued, " But I was afraid she would never forgive me so I wound up taking the easy way out... Just not trying. "

Mulan looked at Neal, " Your belief in love wasn't strong enough to overcome your fear of rejection. "

" Yeah, " Neal muttered. " The greatest regret of my life... Not one I wish on anyone "

There was a short silence before Mulan looked at Neal again, " So you're not the father of Emma's child? "

Neal inhaled sharply then looked at Baelfire before looking at her again, " No... Wait. How do you know? "

" She told me when she was here, " Mulan said. " Well, it was more like I overheard it and she told me. She tried to keep it hidden from me and I would have never guessed it. "

" Oh, " Neal nodded. He sighed, " No. I'm not. She's... With someone else now. "

" Who? " Mulan asked.

Neal looked at Baelfire but he stayed silent after giving him a cautionary look. He shook his head and rubbed the back of his neck, " Just some guy she met in Storybrooke. I forget who he was in this world. "

Baelfire let out the breath he had been holding. He wasn't exactly ready to accept what was going on between Emma and his father. It was hard to get his head around that he was going to have siblings hundreds of years younger than he was. That was just the tip of the iceberg of feelings he had that he did not want to explore... If he even got the chance to.

" But you told Aurora to tell her you love her, " Mulan furrowed her brow.

Neal quirked his lips in a sad sort of smile, " Yeah... There are some things that just don't change. "

* * *

Henry ran behind the boy, tripping but quickly getting back up as he did. Somehow, The Lost Boys had caught up to them and were chasing them through the jungle. Henry hoped the boy knew where he was going because it seemed like he didn't. Then again, he had nothing to go on when it came to Neverland.

" They're close, " Henry said when he spotted movement alongside of them. " I can see them. "

" We're almost to the cave, " The boy replied. He motioned for Henry to keep following him. " Come on. Follow me. "

An arrow zinged past them, hitting a tree very close to the boy. He stopped and Henry stopped behind him. He looked in the direction the arrow had come from, pointing as he said, " They cut us off. They know about the caves. We have to go this way. "

The boy said nothing as they turned and headed in another direction...


	5. Once Upon A Time: The Devil In Neverland, Part Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Partially still happening while Emma and the others are still on The Jolly Roger. Mulan, Baelfire and Neal arrive at Rumplestiltskin's castle and meet a new ally. Henry and the boy continue to run from The Lost Boys. Rumplestiltskin meets with Felix in the jungle. Emma and the others make landfall and she makes a decision.

Once Upon A Time: The Devil In Neverland, Part Five

By Rebekkalee Mouri-Hibiki

(Still going on as Emma, Regina, Mary-Margret, David and Hook battle the storm. Baelfire, Neal and Mulan get to Rumplestiltskin's castle and meet a new ally. Rumplestiltskin meets with Felix in the jungle. Emma and The others make landfall. Henry gets a surprise. Maybe not all in that order but that should finish out 'Heart Of The Truest Believer')

" It should be just over this last climb, " Mulan said as Baelfire and Neal followed her up a steep incline. She was leading them to his father's castle which had been surprisingly close to where they had ended up.

" Okay, " Baelfire said as he reached for his left side with his right hand. It had started to hurt but he chose to ignore it. It was more important that they get to where they were going than stop for Mulan to tend to him. She could take care of him once they made it.

Mulan glanced back at him, stopping. She eyed him, " Can you make it or do I need to check your bandages? "

" I'm fine, " Baelfire waved her off with his left hand. " All this moving around has made it hurt. That's all. "

Mulan narrowed her eyes, " I'm checking you once we get to the castle. "

Baelfire frowned but said nothing, the tone of her voice telling him he was better off not arguing. Mulan turned back around and continued forward as Neal sidled up to him. He glanced at him, finding his friend was grinning like an idiot. He arched an eyebrow, " What? "

Neal leaned closer and whispered, " Can't keep your eyes off of her, can you? "

Baelfire narrowed his eyes and replied, " It's kind of hard. She's leading the way. "

" I'm sure that's all it is, " Neal continued to smirk.

Mulan stopped again, turning to face them. She frowned, " What's with the whispering? "

" Nothing, " Baelfire looked at her.

Mulan nodded, " Right. Well, whatever it is you can talk about it once we reach the castle. "

Baelfire watched as Mulan faced forward before slugging Neal in the arm. He blinked in confusion, " What was that for? "

Baelfire snorted, " Oh you know. "

There was no more talking as they reached the top. Mulan waited for them to catch up to her then looked at Baelfire as she made a sweeping motion with her arm towards the valley below, " Your father's castle. "

Baelfire looked down, catching his breath. Perhaps another ten minute walk ahead of them lay a sprawling estate, the gigantic house surrounded by withered gardens. Of course the house was in a bit of disrepair from being untouched for so long, the outer facade crumbling away to reveal the bricks beneath. The wood around the windows was mottled with dry rot, only flecks of pain remaining in the crevices of the ornate corner carvings.

" Whoa, " Neal muttered.

" Yeah, " Baelfire breathed. " We just had a small cottage when I left. "

Mulan approached Baelfire, " Can you make it down or do I need to check you now? "

He shook his head, " I said I'm fine. Let's just get down there. "

Mulan blinked then nodded, " Alright. There's a path over there. "

Baelfire looked to where Mulan pointed then looked at her again, " Okay. Let's go. "

Mulan took a step back from him, heading for the path. Baelfire followed her, Neal bringing up the rear. She glanced over her shoulder, " So... You've never been here? "

Baelfire shook his head, " Never. I mean, he talked about having a fine house and his own private estate but... "

" But what? " Mulan slowed until Baelfire caught up to her side.

He looked at the ground, her inquisitive eyes too much for him to look into. " But I left before that happened. "

" Oh. I see, " Mulan nodded. She was quiet for a long moment before she asked, " WOULD you have lived here given the chance? "

Baelfire looked up at the surrounding mountains and their treacherous angles. If he had even wanted to go anywhere, he would have either had to travel a long time or have his father use magic to get him out. He couldn't imagine being so far away from other people. Even though he had been shunned by the villagers, he still enjoyed knowing there was life around him.

The chill in the air and the surrounding quiet reminded him of death. If he had been trapped there for too long, he knew he would have started to believe the world had died. He was certain his father would have done anything to keep him happy in such a place but he knew it would never be enough. He needed to be surrounded by life, something he had tried so hard to be in Neal's' realm.

" No, " He looked at Mulan finally.

" No? " She looked surprised. " Why not? "

He shook his head, deciding the reasons he had told himself wouldn't make sense to her. " I don't think I would have liked it. "

Mulan stared at him, " But you could have had anything. "

Baelfire shook his head, " That's true but there's one thing I couldn't have. The only thing I really wanted. "

" What was that? " Mulan asked.

" I couldn't have had my father... My REAL father back," Baelfire said. He looked away from her again as he felt tears spring to his eyes, " Talking hurts my side. Can we just keep walking? "

" Sure, " Mulan said quietly.

The rest of the journey was silent. Even after they had passed through the gates and walked up the path to the front door of the castle, not a word was spoken. Once they were inside, Neal broke the silence. " Wow... This place is huge, " He said as he slowly looked around the massive entry hall.

" Indeed, " Mulan said. " Rumors said there are at least twenty-four rooms but very few people have been inside so there could be more. "

Baelfire looked around as well. The entryway was cold gray stone, sparsely decorated and full of dusty cobwebs. He walked to a large round table that sat in the middle of the room. It had a thick layer of dust on it and a vase full of dead flowers.

" No one has been here since the curse struck, have they? " He looked at Mulan.

" I don't know, " Mulan said. " No one dared to. They thought there was protection spell on it. "

" Obviously not since we're here, " Baelfire looked around again. " Where should we start? "

Mulan moved towards two large doors that were to the left of the entryway, " Here. We'll work our way up until we find what we you think we need. "

Baelfire walked up to the doors and put his hands on one of them, Mulan on the other. They creaked open when they pushed, revealing a large sitting room that looked like it had been pilfered through. Mulan brushed aside some cobwebs as they walked inside, taking a look around.

" It appears abandoned, " She said.

Baelfire took another look around, spying a goblet on one of the dusty pillars that lined the room. He went to it and picked it up, finding a bit of wine in the bottom. It seemed odd to him that liquid would still be in the goblet after so long. He put his finger in and touched the wine with his finger before bringing it to his nose to smell it then tasted it. It was fresh.

" No, " He looked at Mulan and Neal. " Someone's here. "

Mulan took a sharp breath and started to look around as she reached for her sword. Neal did the same though he didn't have a weapon. Baelfire turned to look deeper into the room but was stopped when an arrow zinged past his nose. He jumped back, " Whoa! "

" Crap! " Neal added as he jumped behind Mulan.

" The first was a warning, milady, " A man's voice drew his attention to the large window directly across from him. Mulan aimed her sword in the same direction as the voice's owner stood up from where he had been hiding. He wore leather breeches and a green cloak that obscured the rest of his clothes and his face. " Chivalry and all that. "

" Who are you? " Mulan said as she moved forward.

The man jumped down and removed the hood he had over his head before aiming his bow at Mulan. He stared at her with sharp dark eyes, " The name's Robin. "

" No way, " Neal said as Baelfire walked over.

" Robin Hood? " Baelfire asked.

Robin tilted his head to the side and gave a slight nod without lowering his bow, " I'd bow but this quiver's rather tight. Now, what are you doing trespassing in my castle? "

" This castle belongs to The Dark One, " Mulan continued to hold her sword up. " It is you who trespasses. "

Robin lowered his bow as he furrowed his brow, " He hasn't been seen since The Queen's Curse. If he ever shows up, I'll be happy to vacate, " He raised his bow again.

" No, " Baelfire waved his hand. " No need. In fact, you can have it. "

Robin looked puzzled by Baelfire's words. He continued, " I just need to look around for a bit. "

" And who would you be to grant such title? " Robin aimed his arrow at Baelfire.

" Baelfire. I'm his son, " Baelfire replied.

Robin lowered his bow then scoffed before he said, " My apologies. I had no idea you would ever make you return. "

" I hadn't planned on it, " Baelfire said.

Robin smirked, " Ah but your father did. "

It was Baelfire's turn to be puzzled, " And you know this how? "

Robin pointed towards the foyer, " There is room at the top of the stairs that he set aside for you. Of course, you're a bit too big for the clothes he saved but I'm sure he can fix that once he returns. "

" Wait, " Baelfire put his hand up. " What are you talking about? "

Robin smiled, " I came here to make a deal with your father many years ago but when I arrived, he was not here. However, a beautiful housemaid came to my aid. My journey had taken a lot out of me and I passed out at that table right there. When I came around, the housemaid had taken me to the room at the top of the stairs. "

" She put you in my room? " Baelfire asked.

" Indeed and your father was none too pleased about it either, " Robin said then frowned. " I have no idea what the housemaid's punishment was for doing it though. "

Baelfire felt his stomach knot, knowing what had become of the maid they had before he fell through the portal. He took a breath, " What was her name? "

Robin cocked his head to the side like he was thinking then snapped his fingers, " I believe it was Belle. "

" You know Belle? " Mulan gasped.

Robin chuckled, " Not very well. My meetings with her were brief. "

Baelfire blinked, " How do you know her? "

Mulan looked at him then said, " We tracked down a very dangerous beast together. As it turned out, the beast was Philip and she turned him back to normal with fairy dust she had gotten from a dwarf. "

" You mean she left this place? Alive? " Robin asked.

Mulan looked at him and scoffed, " Yes. I would not have met her otherwise. She was on a long journey back to her home. Once Philip was returned to normal, she parted ways with us and I never saw her again. "

Robin nodded, looking a bit grim. " We can only hope she fared well after your parting. "

" Indeed, " Mulan nodded.

Baelfire's stomach relaxed, marginally happy that no harm had come to Belle at his father's hands. He sighed then looked around the room, " So... Can I get started? "

" Go ahead, " Robin made a sweeping motion with his arm.

Baelfire couldn't believe he had so readily agreed. " You don't want to see ID? "

Robin unnocked his arrow, " Who would claim to be that if he wasn't? "

" Yeah... Good point, " Baelfire said. His mind went to his siblings Emma carried and hoped they could handle the burden of being The Dark One's offspring. He knew it hadn't been easy for him and hoped they would do better.

" Your father would not stand for impostors, " Robin said. " He had quite a temper. "

" You knew my father better than I thought, " Baelfire said.

Robin nodded, " Well enough to know crossing him was a fool's endeavor, yes. "

" Most crossings with my father never end well, " Baelfire wondered just how mad Robin had made his father. It was obvious enough that he had seen his temper but those who did often did not survive.

" It was touch and go but I held up my part of the deal and I believe it saved me in the end, " Robin replied. " He spared my life when he could easily lost his patience for me and ended it. I understand how lucky I was and I owe him a debt. "

" I'm happy to collect, " Baelfire said as he walked past Robin. " I'm looking for something he may have left here. A magical item. "

" Well, I'm very sorry to disappoint, " Robin followed him. " When I arrived shortly after the curse, the place was cleaned out. Nothing of any value remained. "

Baelfire looked around the room slowly as he walked, " Thieves and looters would only take what they could see... " He said. He looked down, stopping when his eyes fell on a long stick on the floor. His skin prickled as he recognized it. He looked at Robin, Mulan and Neal before he leaned down to pick it up.

" What's magical about a knotted old cane? " Mulan asked as he looked it over. " Probably belonged to one of the looters. "

Baelfire shook his head, " Nah. It was his. "

He turned to face them, turning the cane so they could see the scratches that marked its side. " See these markings? He was keeping track of me growing. "

An idea came to him and he started swinging the walking stick around. If it was enchanted like he suspected, he was sure there would be something else in the room enchanted to react with it. After he had aimed it at every corner of the room, he swung it under his arm and started to look around. A tapestry that had been behind him was shimmering and turned into a set of doors before his eyes.

" I've handled that walking stick a dozen times, " Robin said, his tone letting Baelfire know he was seen it too. " It never released a cloaking spell before. "

Baelfire stared at the doors, " My father enchanted objects so that what would be a useless piece of wood in the hands of a looter would become magical in his. "

" Or the hands of his only son, " Mulan said quietly.

Baelfire looked at her, " He called it blood magic. Might not seem like it but family was important to dear old dad. "

There was a silence before Robin took a step forward, " So... What's in there? "

Baelfire looked at the doors again, " Let's find out. "

He moved forward, opening the cabinet. The shelves were filled with dusty magical trinkets and he looked for something that would help. A few shelves down, he spotted a crystal ball. Beneath it was a leather bound book. He reached for the crystal ball, " I spent my entire life running from magic... Now it's the only thing that can help us. "

" We have to though, " Neal said. " We won't know if Emma's okay or not. "

" I know, I know. Just... " Baelfire said then wrapped his hands around the crystal ball. He closed his eyes then opened them. Nothing was happening. " It's not working... Why isn't it working? "

" I don't know, " Neal said. He motioned to the book, " Maybe your father left you instructions. "

Baelfire picked up the crystal ball in one hand and the book in the other, " That could be it. "

He carried them to the table, setting the crystal ball down before opening the book. He flipped through but saw nothing that would help. As he turned another, some writing caught his eye...

_Today, I found the seer that told my future on the battlefield. She had aged but she was still the same. I asked her why she had not told me about losing Baelfire but she could not give me a straight answer. I grew tired of her prattle so I took matters into my own hands. I relieved her of her gift. I'm still figuring out how it works but, before she died at my feet, she delivered one last prophesy._

_She told me I would indeed find Bae again but there were many details. She said it would take a curse and when I did find him, I would be led to him by a child who would lead me to a man and I would find Bae. But there was one last catch involved... I would have to kill one of them because one of them would be my undoing. I guess time will tell who but I will not hesitate once I find out who..._

" So? " Neal's voice startled Baelfire. " What does it say? "

Baelfire slammed the book closed, " Nothing. It's just a bunch of symbols I don't understand. "

" Oh, " Neal took a step back. " So what should we do? "

" I don't know, " Baelfire shook his head.

" Don't think of a place, " Mulan spoke up. " Think of what you're looking for. "

" But I'm not looking for anything, " Baelfire nodded to Neal. " He's looking for Emma. "

" Then help him find her, " Mulan said. " Concentrate on her. "

Baelfire put his hands on the crystal ball again. He startled when he felt another set of hands cover his. He looked to find it was Neal. He opened his mouth to say something but couldn't because the ball began to fill with mist. He blinked then looked at Neal, " How are YOU making this work? "

Neal shook his head, " I have no clue but it's working. Keep going. "

The mist cleared, revealing Emma was getting off a small boat along with her family. It looked like the kind he had used when he was on The Jolly Roger when he needed to go on shore. Baelfire blinked, " Isn't that... "

" Oh no... It can't be, " Neal gasped as he looked up at Baelfire.

" What's wrong? " Robin asked. " Isn't she there? "

Neal looked at Robin, " Yes but that's not Storybrooke. "

Baelfire looked down again, " Emma's in Neverland. "

* * *

 

Henry and the boy continued to run away from The Lost Boys. It seemed the boy was slowing down so Henry was ahead of him a bit. He kept his eyes focused forward, making sure no Lost Boys were coming to meet them head on. A ledge came into view and Henry did his best to stop, putting his arm out to keep the boy from going over as well.

" WATCH OUT! " He shouted as they came to a dead stop mere inches from the edge. He looked behind them, the shouts of The Lost Boys growing louder. He looked at the steep drop in front of them, " What do we do? Is there any other way to The Echo Caves? "

" No. We're done for, " The boy shook his head. Henry watched as the boy dug the vial out of his scarf, " I'll give them the pixie dust. Nevertheless, live "

Henry couldn't believe his ears. " You wanna give up? "

" We don't have a choice, " The boy said sharply. " They got us. This is the end. "

Henry looked at the boy then at the pixie dust. He could see a way out. All they had to do was believe. Henry grabbed the vial, " No. It's our way out. "

The boy gasped as Henry broke the chain that held the vial around his neck. Henry grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back. " What are you doing? "

" Getting a running start, " Henry said.

" For what? " The boy asked.

Henry looked at him, " Everyone knows that pixie dust is for flying. "

" Then you remember the dust doesn't work, " The boy reminded him.

" That's because you have to believe, " Henry said firmly.

" I definitely do not believe, " The boy said sharply.

" That's okay, " Henry said. He figured all the boy had to do was hang on because he knew the dust would work for him at least. He flipped the cap off the vial, " Because I do. "

Henry ran for the ledge, dragging the boy with him. He cleared it, the dust flowing out of the vial. It spread out over him and the boy. A feeling of weightless freedom came over him as he and the boy began to fly.

He gripped the boy as tight as he could as they sailed across the night sky, the faint sounds of The Lost Boys' voice coming to his ears. The voices faded as they soared over the island. Everything looked better than Henry had ever imagined it and even more magical bathed in the light of the full moon overhead...

* * *

 

Rumplestiltskin continued through the jungle. He knew if he was around long enough, he would get Petter Pan's attention. It was what he wanted. He had some unfinished business with him and he was determined to get it done while he was there. There was also the matter of Henry but he would deal with that as well.

He sensed he wasn't alone so he moved to a nearby rock. He checked to make sure his appearance was tidy before taking a seat. " Come out and say hello, dearie. "

He heard the bushes rustling, a long tall teenage boy stepping out of the greenery. He had a cloak and brown leather pants on and a club over his shoulder. He jumped down from the rock he had been standing on and approached. When he was closer, he spoke. " Hello, Rumplestiltskin. "

Rumplestiltskin made a gesture with his hands, a weak imitation of a move he had made many times before. The teenager came closer, " Pan welcomes you to the island. He wanted me to tell you he is  _excited_  to see you, " He pointed at him with his club.

" Oh I'm sure he is, " Rumplestiltskin replied. It had been years since he had seen Pan. Much too many to count in fact. The last time he had seen him, he had been but a wee child.

" He wanted me to let you know that you're welcome in Neverland as long as you wish to stay, " The teenager said. He then smirked, " With one caveat. "

Rumplestiltskin sneered. He knew there would be a catch, " There's always something with him. "

" If you're here for the boy... Well, that makes you Pan's enemy, " The teenage said coldly.

" Then nothings changed, " Rumplestiltskin snarled in a tone just as cold.

" If you go against him... You will not survive, " The teenager's tone did not waiver.

Rumplestiltskin chuckled. He thought it was cute how the teenager thought he was a big enough man to deliver threats to him. He obviously didn't know who he was dealing with. He also didn't know he had accepted his destiny, knowing he would never be able to kill Henry if it meant losing Emma.

" Well... The question isn't will I survive, " He said then stood up and walked to the teenager. He pointed to himself, " We both know I won't... No, no. "

He continued as he closed the gap between them, " The real question is... " He grabbed the teenager by his cloak and pulled him closer as he looked up into his face. " How many of you I take with me, " He growled.

The teenager stayed ice cold, " So is that your answer? "

" Yes, " Rumplestiltskin replied. " That's my answer. "

" Well then I supposed that means I'll see you again in less friendly circumstances, " The teenager's tone was threatening.

" Count on it, " Rumplestiltskin let the teenager's cloak go, pushing him back as he did. He began to walk away but stopped when the teenager spoke again.

" One last thing, " He said and Rumplestiltskin stopped. He turned as the teenager continued, " There's something he wanted you to have. "

Rumplestiltskin watched as he threw a small doll at him. It was made of straw, tied together to give it arms, legs and a head. It was dressed in a tiny blue jacket. He knelt down and picked it up, a flood of long forgotten memories filling his mind. The emotions the memories ignited well up inside of him and hot tears came to his eyes.

The teenager knelt down, using his club to lean on as he looked at him. " Isn't it funny? Things we haven't thought about in years still have the ability to make us cry. "

Rumplestiltskin couldn't reply, paralyzed by his emotions. The teenager chuckled then stood up. " See you around... Dark One. "

The teenager left, leaving Rumplestiltskin to cry over the doll...

* * *

 

Emma got off the small row boat Hook insisted they take to shore. He said The Jolly Roger's hull was too damaged and his plan was useless. It had been a tight fit in the tiny boat with five people and the supplies but it worked. They docked in a secluded alcove, shielded by the huge leaves of the tropical plants that surrounded them.

" Swan! " Hook called to her.

" What? " She asked then caught a rope he tossed at her. " What do you want me to do with this? "

" Tie the boat, " He said. " We don't want it floating away. "

Emma looked at the rope then around until she saw the trunk of large tree. She walked to it and tied the boat to it. She looked back at Hook, " This good? "

He nodded, " Aye. Now, come along. We have plans to make and camp to set. "

Emma walked back to the boat as Regina, Mary-Margret and David helped unload the supplies. It didn't seem like much but Hook said it was all the needed. Once the boat was unloaded, Hook motioned for them to follow him. They walked out of the foliage and onto a beach.

" We don't have to do it this way, " Regina spoke and Emma turned to face her. " I can fix The Jolly Roger. My magic is powerful enough. We can execute the pirate's plan. "

" Sneak attack? " Emma asked. She scoffed, " Let's not be naïve. Save your magic. We'll need it later because Pan already knows we're here. "

She looked at everyone as she took a deep breath and squared her shoulders. She had done a lot of thinking before they made landfall and it was time for her to take a stand. If they continued the way they had been, they would surely die before they could even save Henry. Mr. Gold's words were starting to make sense to her and she knew what she needed to do.

" It's time we stop running. Gold was right. This land is run on belief. All of us have been too busy being at each other's throats to be... Believers, " She took another breath for what she was going to say took a lot of strength for her to do so.

She continued, " I was as wrong as anyone else. It's time for all of us to believe... Not in magic but each other. "

After a short silence, Regina raised her eyebrows, " You wanna be friends? After everything that's happened between us? "

" I don't want or expect that, " Emma cut her off then glanced at her parents. " I know there's a lot of history here and A LOT of hate. "

" Actually, I quite fancy you from time to time when you're not yelling at me, " Hook said, giving her a bit of a roguish smile.

Emma glared at him, knowing he did indeed have an attraction to her. It was one of the major reasons she had to keep her relationship with Mr. Gold a secret. She had already seen what Hook could do when he was angry and she didn't want to see what effect jealousy would have on him. " We don't have to be friends. What we need to know is the only way to get Henry back is cooperation. "

" With her? " David sounded skeptical. He motioned to Regina, " With her? With him? "

Hook looked insulted by the insinuation that he couldn't be trusted but David didn't give him a chance to speak. " No, Emma. We have to do this the RIGHT way. "

Emma moved towards David, " No... We don't. We JUST need to succeed and they way we do that is just being who we are. A hero, a villain, a pirate... It doesn't matter which because we're going to need all those skills whether we can stomach them or not. "

" Then what's your skill? Savior? " Regina asked. Emma knew someone would and she had an answer.

" I'm a mother, " Emma replied. She just wasn't talking about being a mother to Henry either. She was the mother of two tiny girls who deserved a chance at a good life... One she intended to give to Henry as well. In order to do that though, she had to get him home.

" I'm now also your leader so either help me get my son back or get out of the way, " She finished.

Regina stared back at her, her face emotionless. Emma turned, drawing her sword as she headed for the jungle...

* * *

 

Henry looked down at the ground, wondering if he had put enough space between him, the boy and The Lost Boys. It seemed like they had flown to the opposite side of the island. The boy looked down and started pointing to a clearing below. Henry nodded, concentrating on landing.

They floated down to the spot, falling to the ground. Henry grunted and moved to stand up. When he got to his feet, he found the boy was already standing. " See? If you believe, anything is possible. "

The boy smiled, " You couldn't be any more right, Henry. "

Henry went cold. He had never told the boy his name nor had the boy told him his. There just hadn't been time for such formalities. He blinked, " How... How'd you know my name? I never told you. "

" Let's make it a game, " The boy suddenly didn't seem so friendly. Even the way he looked at him had changed. " A puzzle to solve. "

" You lied to me. You are a Lost Boy, " Henry knew that had to be the only explanation. " You work for Pan. "

" Not exactly, " The boy said. He walked closer, leaning down to Henry to look him in the eyes. " I AM Peter Pan. "

Henry felt sick to his stomach as he backed away, realizing he had fallen right into Pan's trap. He shook his head, " But you told Greg and Tamara that magic was bad... That you'd help them destroy it. Why? "

Pan smiled, " Because I needed their help... And it is so much easier to get people to  _hate_ something than to believe. "

Henry took a few more steps back, another question coming to his mind. " Why did you bring me here? "

Pan inhaled and walked away, " For quite some time, I've sought something extremely important. Something more elusive than the greatest of all mysteries. "

" What? " Henry asked, his eyes never leaving Pan. After what he had done, there was no telling what he would do next.

" The Heart Of The Truest Believer, " Pan replied. " And when you took that pixie dust, Henry, and jumped off that cliff... "

Pan walked to a gnarled old tree and knocked on it before turning to walk back in the direction he had come from. He pointed at Henry, " You proved yourself. You are the lucky owner of that very special heart. And now, you and it, are mine. "

Pan then pulled a dagger from a sheath at his waist and held it up to the sky before he shouted, " COME ON BOYS! "

With that, The Lost Boys poured out from every hiding place imaginable. Again, Henry was surrounded but this time, there was no hope of escape. Pan looked at him again, " Let's play! "


	6. Once Upon A Time: The Devil In Neverland, Part Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shortish chapter. Rumplestiltskin separates himself from his shadow. Emma and the others look for a way through the jungle. Pan leaves Henry with the Lost Boys. Emma dreams of Rumple before going on patrol duty. Rumplestiltskin thinks about how he contacted Emma and the next steps to take.

Once Upon A Time: The Devil In Neverland, Part Six

By Rebekkalee Mouri-Hibiki

(Sorry this chapter took so long. I'm trying to get my original novel finished in time for summer and been focusing on it.)

Rumplestiltskin lifted his hand and summoned up a fireball. He waited for it to be a good size before throwing it into the wood he had gathered to make a fire. He made sure it was plenty of good, dry wood that would catch quickly. He required a very strong flame for what he had in mind.

The flames spread rapidly, making him smile just slightly as he walked around to the other side of the fire. He had built it in front of a large boulder and the firelight cast his shadow onto it. He lifted his arms and moved them to make sure it was a good shadow before putting his right hand up and freezing it against the stone. He then reached into his coat, pulling out his dagger.

He had kept it close to him since almost being killed by Cora, knowing the only safe place for it in Storybrooke was with him. Not in Neverland though. Pan was too tricky and would surely get it if he desired to. For that reason, he had to take a precaution that was drastic but necessary.

He took a deep breath before leaning down to his left foot, jamming the dagger down next to it. He grunted in pain as he moved the blade, energy crackling around it as he did. It was painful but he had endured worse. Once he had traced around his left foot, he moved to his right.

He repeated the process, standing up once he was finished. He panted as he looked at the dagger for a moment the looked at the boulder. There, his shadow started to move. He flipped the dagger so he held it by the blade, moving closer to rock.

" You know what to do, " He panted as he offered the dagger to his now separated shadow. " Hide it where no one can find it... Not even me. "

The shadow's eyes glowed as it took the dagger. It then flew away, taking the dagger to some unknown hiding place. Once it was out of sight, he walked back to the other side of the fire, the side he had lit it from. Quite a bit of time had passed since he had left Emma and the others, making him wonder if they had made landfall.

He knew what would happen once he left the ship but he had to stay out of it. It was hard to do but they needed to learn how to depend on themselves. They needed to learn how to work together and not come running to him whenever they felt out of options. It was something they would have to get used to doing if things ended they way he was certain they would.

He closed his eyes, concentrating his energy. He wanted to make sure Emma and the others had indeed made it to the island. His vision said they would but he had doubted it. So many times, he had visions and they ended up playing out in a different direction.

He remembered the seer had said sometimes the visions he would see were merely what could happen and not what would really be. He thought he was getting the hang of telling the difference but he had been doubting himself. After all, he had visions of Emma being pregnant but never realized that the child or children would be his. He assumed it was Henry and left it at that until he found out about the twins.

His breathing calmed enough and he felt himself slipping into a state that would allow him to see where Emma was. He concentrated harder and the mists in his mind swirled before they cleared. He frowned because all he could see was jungle though. As he continued to watch, he saw the faint light of a lantern.

The sound of a sword chopping at the foliage began to echo in his ears. His lips quirked when the greenery parted to reveal it was David doing the chopping though the plants seemed to be fighting back. Close behind him was Hook, the ladies bringing up the rear with Emma sandwiched between Regina and Mary-Margret. " The ridge should be a few hundred paces up ahead, " Hook spoke.

" You really think we're gonna be able to see Pan's hideout? " Emma asked. She had shed her sweater and now wore a light jacket and gray tank top. Her hair was starting to curl, the humidity making it do so.

Her skeptical tone made him only slightly worried. The change she needed to make would take time but he knew she was already starting to make it. If she had resisted, they would have never made it ashore. He had a much shorter vision that played out those results as well.

It was those results that had prompted him to give her the razor-laced speech he had delivered before vanishing. In that vision, they had continued to fight amongst themselves and The Jolly Roger sank, killing them all. If Emma wasn't accepting the change she needed to make, they would have been fish food and not hacking through the jungle. She hadn't let him down and he was pleased.

He forced himself to come out of the vision, not wanting to spend any more time defenseless. The last thing he needed was to be ambushed. He opened his eyes, deciding to focus on saving Henry...

* * *

 

" You really think we're gonna be able to see Pan's hideout? " Emma asked from the back of the group. She and the others had traveled up from the beach and were now hacking their way through some pretty dense jungle. David was doing his best to tame the plants with his sword but the plants weren't going down easily.

" From there, we should be able to see everything, " Hook replied. He was guiding them through the jungle, a logical choice since he was the only one in the group had ever been in Neverland. He glanced back at her though his gaze lingered on Regina for a moment, " Including where he's keeping your son. "

Emma could do nothing but trust him and what he said. She was in an unfamiliar place, both figuratively and literally. The only thing she felt used to was the fact she was pregnant and alone. Well, not really alone but the one person she thought she could depend on had abandoned her, just like Neal.

She felt a bit sad thinking about Neal and their last moments together. He had told her he loved her right before falling to his certain death in the portal. She could say nothing in reply because he fell before she could. It had saved her from telling him she did not feel the same. She was glad she hadn't, now unsure of how things stood with Mr. Gold.

Regina scoffed, " You know, I could have just poofed us up here in an instant. "

Hook turned to face her as they kept walking, " Where? You have any idea what is 'up here'? Or anywhere? There are dangers all about. Only I can guide us past them. "

" He's right, " Emma said. " He's lived here before. If he says hiking up is the best way then we listen. "

Mary-Margret caught up to Emma, offering her a canteen, " Here... You need to stay hydrated. "

Emma took it, knowing it was true. She had to stay healthy not only to save Henry but for her daughters too. " Thanks Mary-Margret. "

Mary-Margret hesitated then said, " You know, Mary-Margret's a bit formal... " Emma looked at her as she added, " You could call me 'mom'. You've done it before. "

Emma blinked. She had really called her that except for a few times... If that many, " That was back when... "

" We were about to die, " Mary-Margret nodded then looked away like it wasn't a big deal. " Oh no, I get it. "

Emma walked forward, things suddenly seeming rather awkward. It just felt strange calling Mary-Margret 'mom' for so many reasons. They were practically the same age but that was only the tip of the iceberg. She had shared things with her before the curse broke that she would have never shared if she had known Mary-Margret was her mother.

She shared how she felt about being abandoned, something she knew hurt Mary-Margret once she remembered. Also, she didn't even want to think about the conversations they had about David and Mr. Gold. They had talked about them like girlfriends, probably both saying things they would have never said otherwise. It was something else that she couldn't get her head around so she didn't even bother to try.

She tried to get her mind off of it, knowing she'd step in a hole or fall down if she stayed distracted by such thoughts. There would be time to deal with it later... Or at least she hoped so. She walked a little faster to catch up to David, Hook and Regina as Mary-Margret followed her. The only way they would get to the ridge is if they kept moving.

A few quiet moments passed as David continued to hack through the plants until he came up to a thorny vine. He went to chop through it but Hook grabbed his wrist and stopped him, " No. "

David acted like he was ignoring Hook and went to hack at the vine again. Hook reached out, grabbing his arm as he firmly said, " NO! "

David turned to Hook, " I can handle a couple of thorns. "

" That's Dreamshade, " Hook said. " It's not the thorns you have to worry about... It's the poison they inject you with. This plant is the source of the toxins I used on The Dark One. "

" The poison that almost killed Gold? " Emma had wondered where Hook had gotten the insidious poison. It was still fresh in her mind how much agony Mr. Gold had been in from it. It had hurt her to see him in so much pain and be unable to do anything about it.

Hook looked at her then turned away again, " Indeed. I used a concentrated dose. In its natural form, death will be much slower and far more painful. I suggest we go this way. "

He pointed to the right, a way that seemed to be free of Dreamshade. David looked around then pointed to the left, " We'll go this way. "

David moved forward, Regina following him and Mary-Margret doing the same. Emma decided to go that way as well. As she passed Hook, he said, " Your father is a rather distrustful fellow. "

Emma paused then said, " He's just not used to working with the bad guys. "

Hook looked at her, " I can assure on this island, I am not the bad guy. "

Emma scoffed lightly, " Well... Pan's not supposed to be one either. "

She started to walk and Hook spoke again. " What possibly gave you that idea? " He asked as he followed her.

" Every story I heard as a child, " Emma replied as she tried to keep moving forward.

" Well they got it wrong. Pan is the most treacherous villain I have ever faced, " Hook said. He paused then said, " Tell me something, luv. "

Emma stopped as he moved in front of her, smiling slightly and moving closer as he continued. The grin made her wonder what kind of question he was about to ask. " In these stories... What was I like? Other than a villain. Handsome I gather? "

Emma had to stop to think, the garish image of the pirate she had always known popping into her mind. He wasn't anything like she had found in The Enchanted Forest. She looked away from him as she smirked slightly as she imagined him with long curls and a sculpted mustache, " If waxed mustaches and perms are your thing. "

She walked away from him as he became puzzled. As she walked, he said, " I take it by your tone perms are bad. "

Emma smiled at that a little, pretty sure he didn't know what a perm was to begin with. She recalled how he had been fascinated by Jello in the hospital while waiting for word on Greg Mendel. He had gotten loose and snatched some off a tray in the hallway. He wasn't quite certain what to do with it before Mary-Margret informed him it was food.

He was quickly distracted by Ruby and turned his attention her. He attempted to flirt but Ruby wasn't in the mood. After that, Emma hustled him back to the supply closet he was sequestered in and told the nurses to keep a better eye on him. Once he was secure again, she returned to the waiting room.

Thankfully, David rescued her from any more questions. " Up here! " He called, bringing her out of the memory. Emma walked towards him as he added, " We made it. "

Emma closed the gap between herself, Mary-Margret, David and Regina to find they had reached quite a high peak that looked out over more jagged peaks and jungle for a far as she could see. " Pan's lair should be just... Right... " Hook hesitated, sounding unsure.

" Where? " Regina said sourly. " All I see is jungle. "

" Aye, dark jungle, " Hook said as he got out his spyglass. He took a look around then said, " It's... Ah... Grown somewhat since I last set foot in Neverland. "

" So this nature hike was for nothing? " Regina asked acidly.

" Hook may have led us astray but, " David said as he looked around. " At least we're in a good position to start combing the jungle. "

" Not exactly, " Hook interjected. Everyone looked at him, " The dark jungle is the last place you want to set foot. We'll have to go around it. In order to do that, we're going to need our strength. I suggest we make camp. "

" You want to SLEEP while my son is out there suffering? " Regina asked like the suggestion was preposterous.

Hook sighed, " If you want to live long enough to save the boy... Yes. "

Hook walked away from the edge of the cliff, Regina following. Emma heard David sheath his sword and sigh in resignation before walking away as well. Emma lingered though, staring down at the jungle below as she wondered where Henry could be. Mary-Margret's voice startled Emma, telling her she had lingered as well.

" You okay? " Mary-Margret asked.

Emma kept her eyes cast down, " Regina's right. Henry's out there somewhere. "

" And Hook is right, " Mary-Margret said quietly. " We have to survive if we're going to get him... And you need to take care of yourself because it isn't just about you. It's about Henry... And them. You need to take care of yourself to take care of them. "

" I know, " Emma said quietly as her hand strayed to her belly and she looked at Mary-Margret. She didn't need to be reminded of that fact. She had to do everything she could to get out of Neverland alive with Henry and the girls intact. She looked at the jungle again, " I just hope we're not too late. "

" After everything your father and I have been through, " Mary-Margret said. Emma looked at her as she continued to speak. " There's one thing we've learned... It is NEVER too late. "

Emma sighed and turned to follow the others, Mary-Margret walking with her. She looked to see she was staring at her like she had more to say. " What? "

" Do you want to talk about what HE said, " Mary-Margret whispered. The way she said 'he' let Emma know she meant Mr. Gold. " I mean, we haven't... "

" And we won't, " Emma cut her off. " Not around Hook. Besides... He said things I needed to hear anyway. "

Mary-Margret blinked, " What? Emma... "

" No, " Emma said. " He only said things that were true... And now I need to show him I can be different, show him he's wrong. I can be strong without him. "

" Without who, luv? " Hook's voice startled her. She found he was waiting for them just off to the side of the path.

Emma frowned. She would not have said so much if she knew the pirate was eavesdropping on her and Mary-Margret's conversation. She took a breath, " Neal. I can be strong without Neal. "

Hook cocked his head to the side, " Well, you don't seem the type to need help from anyone else to be strong. But I do know one thing you can't be strong without. "

" What's that? " Mary-Margret stepped forward like she was going to step between her and Hook.

" Sleep and a warm meal, " Hook replied firmly. He then looked grave, like he was about to deliver a warning. He looked around then said, " And be careful what you say. Pan can hear everything, no matter how quietly you say it. In fact, he probably knows secrets you'd rather keep hidden. "

Mary-Margret and Emma looked at each other, no words needed. They had plenty of things they wanted no one else to know and there was no telling how long Pan had been watching them. Emma hoped it had only been since Greg came to town but a cold feeling in the pit of her stomach that it had been much longer. How much longer was the question that weighed on her mind.

Hook then turned and headed down the path before glancing back at them, " Come along ladies... We have camp to set. "

* * *

 

Henry still couldn't believe he had been fooled. He mentally kicked himself as The Lost Boys hustled him through the jungle. They were rushing so much, he barely had a chance to look around. Not like he could because the Lost Boys had him surrounded, Peter Pan leading them through the jungle to some unknown location.

He tried to look though, trying to find some little thing he could use to guide him if he escaped. It was useless though, the leaves on the trees seeming the same. ~Think Henry... ~ He told himself. ~I'm the grandchild of Snow White and Prince Charming... Everything is possible. ~

Suddenly, the group stopped and Pan spoke. " Boys... Continue and I will meet back up with you later. I have... Business to attend to. Felix, you're in charge. "

With that, Pan vanished into the jungle. Henry tried to see which way he was heading but The Lost Boys closed in around him, blocking his view. A tall boy with blonde hair, a scarred cheek and large club approached him. Though he wore a hooded cloak, Henry could see his piercing blue eyes as he looked at him. " Don't try anything stupid, Henry, " He warned lowly.

" Don't YOU try anything stupid, " Henry stared back at him, feeling defiance well up inside of him. He was pretty sure it was the one Pan called Felix. He flinched when Felix moved his club like he was going to swing it, frowning when he laughed.

Felix then snorted, " Come on. We're wasting time. "

With that, Felix moved back to the front of the group and The Lost Boys began moving again...

* * *

 

_Emma looked up from where she sat next to the fire. She was on guard duty, Hook saying he would relieve he after a few hours. It had been a couple already and she was fighting sleep. The day had left her exhausted, even more so now that the adrenaline she had been running on was now gone._

_She could feel herself dozing and decided she had to move around lest she accidentally fell asleep. As she moved to stand up, she heard a rustling in the bushes. She quickly got to her feet, grabbing the sword Hook had given her. " Who's there? " She called._

"  _Relax, " Mr. Gold's voice made her lower her sword. " It's only me, darling. "_

"  _Gold? " She gasped as he came out of the bushes. She rushed to him, throwing her arms around him as she kissed him._

_He returned it as he put his arms around her, holding her tightly. They broke for air and he took a deep breath before whispering, " Yes. "_

_She held him for a long moment before remembering how angry she was. She backed out of his embrace and slapped him across the face. He looked positively shocked as he lifted his right hand to touch his cheek. Emma narrowed her eyes, " Don't act so surprised. You know what that was for. "_

_He blinked then closed his eyes, " Yes... I suppose I do. I am sorry but I did warn you to brace yourself. "_

_Emma pulled away and turned her back to him as she crossed her arms over her chest. She looked at the ground as she muttered, " It didn't make it hurt any less. "_

"  _I never meant to hurt you... " He started._

"  _But it was all true, " Emma cut him off._

_He paused then sighed, " It was. "_

_Emma turn back to him, " But I'm going to change that. Just you wait and see. "_

"  _I look forward to it, " He replied. " But I came here to deliver a warning. "_

_Emma felt a chill spread through her, " What? "_

"  _Don't try to contact me, " He said sternly. " Pan will know. "_

"  _But when will I see you again? " Emma asked._

_Mr. Gold just stared back at her before backing away silently before vanishing..._

" Swan? " Hook's voice brought Emma out of her rest. She slowly opened her eyes to find the pirate standing over her. She jerked away and he furrowed his brow. " I told I would wake you for your turn at post. We agreed to switch off every two hours. "

Emma blinked, realizing she was still in camp. Not far away, her parents slept under a makeshift tent. Regina slept under another and the empty one across from her was Hook's. She blinked, trying to shake off the feeling going to her dreamworld always gave her. " Yeah... Yeah. I remember. "

Hook offered her his hand, " Come now. If you get up and walk around, it will help you waken. "

Emma brushed his hand away as she moved to get up on her own, " I know... I know. "

Hook pulled his hand back, looking slightly hurt by her refusal to take it. He watched her as she got to her feet before reaching down to his belt and grabbing his flask. He pulled the cork out then spit it away before taking a swig. He held it out to Emma but she shook her head, " Maybe later. "

He shrugged, " It would have been rude of me not to offer. "

Emma leaned down a picked up her sword, " I better go so you can get some rest. "

" Right, " Hook nodded. He quirked his lips, " I'm a heavy sleeper though so feel free to do whatever it takes to rouse me, luv. "

Emma rolled her eyes at the suggestive roguish smile he was giving her. She snorted, " I'll just pour cold water on you. That should do the trick. "

Hook frowned, " That's a little extreme... "

Emma smirked, " You said do whatever it takes. Now, let me leave. "

Hook stepped aside and Emma walked towards the border of the camp...

* * *

 

Rumplestiltskin opened his eyes. He knew he had taken a great risk contacting Emma. He hoped they had not been connected long enough for Pan to sense it but he needed to warn her. They could not communicate as long as they were on the island for everyone, including Henry's, safety. He also wanted her to know he was sorry for the thing he had said, regardless of how truthful they were.

He was glad she realized it and told him she would change. It was key to not only her survival but her family's as well. He looked around before standing up, deciding to venture further into the jungle...


	7. Once Upon A Time: The Devil In Neverland, Part Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a night of unexpected visitors for both Emma and Rumple.

Once Upon A Time: The Devil In Neverland, Part Seven

By Rebekkalee Mouri-Hibiki

(Emma meets Pan and he gives her a clue to finding Henry. Rumplestiltskin finds someone in the jungle he never thought he would see in Neverland.)

Emma tossed and turned as she tried to get to sleep. She was exhausted and even more so after being on watch for two hours. Sleep should have come easily but it didn't. Her mind was filled with worry for Henry and the cryptic way Mr. Gold had left her in her dreamworld.

The way he had not answered her about seeing him again gave her a bad feeling about how things would turn out. She knew she would have to do her best to make sure everything was alright but she wasn't sure how. All she could depend on was herself, her parents, Hook and Regina. Each of them had an opinion on what was best and they were all conflicting.

It was so hard to find her own way being pulled in so many directions but she knew she would have to. Mr. Gold had made that much clear. She had to forge a path that would hopefully end with them saving Henry. She knew it wouldn't be easy but she had to do everything she could for them to make it out alive... All of them.

As she tried to settle down, a strange noise reached her ears. She wasn't sure what it was because it was so faint but she wasn't going to take any chances. She sat up before reaching for her sword, clicking it put of the sheath. She got to her feet, looking around before turning her attention to Mary-Margret and David.

" Guys, " She called to them. They were sleeping, Mary-Margret cuddled up to David's side. Her head was pillowed on his chest and he had his left arm thrown around her. " Wake up. "

David and Mary-Margret did not stir. Emma decided not to call again, not wanting to draw attention to their location. She listened, moving towards where she thought the sound was coming from. As it grew louder, she recognized it as a child's cry. It was like there was a baby hidden somewhere in the jungle but she couldn't even think of where to begin looking.

" You hear that too? " A young male voice startled her. She whipped around to find a boy maybe a few years older than Henry standing behind a tree. He wore rough looking clothes, like they were handmade. He had a piece of rope for a belt and wore close fitting leather pants.

He had sandy reddish brown hair, a sharp nose and blue eyes. His features were sharp, like the drawings of fairies and sprites she had seen in the story book. He looked her over, " You're Emma... Right? " The way he said it told Emma that he already knew who she was.

He looked towards the camp as he walked away from the tree, Emma raising her sword to keep him a safe distance away. He looked puzzled, " I wonder why they can't hear the crying? "

" Who are you? " Emma asked lowly. She glanced down to see he had a small knife in his left hand. It was crude, like it was handmade as well.

" Oh? Did I forget to introduce myself? " The boy asked. He wet his lips then smiled, " I'm Peter... Peter Pan. "

Emma lunged towards him, the name making her anger rise up inside of her. She shoved him back against the tree, putting the blade to his throat. " Where's Henry? "

Pan chuckled, " You've got fire. I like fire. "

" Where's my son? " Emma asked more forcefully. The way he seemed to be amused by her anger pissed her off that much more.

" Henry's still alive if that's what you're worried about, " Pan replied.

" Why the Hell'd you take him? " Emma asked.

" He's a very special boy, Emma, " Pan said.

" I know, " Emma said flatly. " That doesn't answer my question. What do you want with him? "

Pan sneered slightly, " I came here to see what I was up against... The Savior. Gotta say, I'm not disappointed. Even in your...  _Condition_ , you still seem formidable. "

Emma's stomach sank. Pan knew about the twins. The way he had said 'condition' told her that much. She narrowed her eyes, trying to remain stoic because she didn't want to give Pan the satisfaction of knowing he affected her.

" It will be quite interesting to see how you fight, " Pan continued. He smirked again, " Fighting for your son while protecting your daughters. "

Again, Emma had to hide her shock. Pan knew more than she realized, making her wonder just how long he had been watching them. She waited for him to speak but he just stared back at her silently, his teasing grin making him look like he was of things to say. She got tired of waiting for him to speak so she decided to break the silence.

" What are you gonna say now? Gonna tell me how I'm never going to see Henry again? " She said as she continued to hold Baelfire's sword to his throat.

" No. I'm going to help you find him, " Pan replied. " I'm going to give you a map. "

Emma stared at him for long moment, detecting no deception in his words. She took the blade away from his throat and her left arm from his chest. She stepped back, keeping the blade trained on him as he reached into his shirt. He pulled out a piece of paper and held it up, " A map that will lead you straight to your son. "

Emma kept her eyes on him, waiting for him to lie. She knew he had to be some kind of catch. " If this is some kind of trap, " She started but stopped when Pan smiled and chuckled.

" I may not be the most well behaved boy on the island but I always keep  _my_  promises, " Pan said. His tone was speaking volumes again, making her wonder what else he knew or if she was making things up in her mind. He glanced at the paper in his hand, " The path to finding Henry is on this parchment. "

Emma lowered the sword, " Why are you giving it to me? "

" See, " Pan said. " It's not about finding Henry... It's about how you find him. And Emma... You're the only one who can. "

Emma keep her eyes on him as she reached up and took the parchment from him. Something about him seemed familiar but she wasn't quite for sure what. She looked down as she unfolded the map to find nothing was written on it. She narrowed her eyes as she looked at Pan again, " It's blank. "

Pan glanced down at it before looking at her again, " You'll only be able to read that map when you stop denying who you really are. "

Emma frowned, looking down at the map again. She looked up to ask Pan what he meant but he had vanished. She looked around but saw no sign of him anywhere. She took a few steps, looking into the surrounding jungle as she debated whether to go after him and get answers...

* * *

 

Hook walked around the perimeter of the camp, keeping an eye on the surround jungle. In Neverland, there was no telling what was lurking in the darkness. As he made his third trip around, some movement caught his eye. He reached for his sword and slowly walked to where he had seen it.

He rounded back, wanting to go check on the other, Emma in particular. It had taken all he had not to attack the demon for the way he had spoken to her. He could tell by the look on her face, his words had hurt her. After he vanished, she pulled away from everyone, probably thinking about the things he had said.

He knew Emma was strong, something he was certain Rumplestiltskin could not see. He wanted nothing more than to pull her into his arms and hold her. He wanted to feel her body pressed against his own as he reassured her that the imp's words were lies. He shuddered at the thought of her in his arms, closing his eyes to imagine it.

She was muscular but soft in all the right places... Places he wished to explore in depth some day. How he wanted her to return the affection he would lavish on her if given the chance. He imagined what it would be like to run his fingers through her silky blonde hair as he tasted her lips. His imagination continued, his hand slipping free of her hair and traveling to her waist.

Once there, he would slip it under her tank top and slowly make his way upward. Hook opened his eyes slowly, knowing he couldn't waste any more time daydreaming. It left him open to attack. He rounded back towards camp, wanting to make sure everyone there was alright.

He walked towards the fire pit they had dug, looking at the circled makeshift tents. Charming and Snow were still sleeping, cuddled up to each other, just like when he had left. He then turned to look at Regina to find she was sleeping as well though her lips were twisted in a scowl. He then looked to where Emma had been bedded down, a chill spreading through him when he saw her pallet was empty.

He out his hand on the hilt of his sword, " Swan? " He called quietly. There was no answer. He took careful steps as he crossed the camp, his eyes scanning the surrounding jungle. " Swan? "

He took long slow breaths as he looked for her, hoping she had not been snatched by some beast or lured away by one of Pan's tricks. Movement drew his attention to a part of the jungle a good way away from camp and he moved towards it, his hand tightening around his hilt. In the moonlight, he saw a flash of golden hair and gray.

He relaxed moving towards it. When he got right behind her, he said, " Swan. "

She jumped forward and turned quickly, raising the sword to find it was Hook. He frowned for the sword was a breath's width away from the end of his nose. He looked at it for a moment before looking at her, " What are you doing out here? It's dangerous to be alone. "

Emma lowered the sword, " We had a visitor. "

"A Lost Boy? " Hook asked. He hadn't seen or heard anything but that didn't mean anything. The Lost Boys were practiced in the arts of stealth and could go undetected when they wanted to be.

" No, " Emma said. She paused then added, " Pan. "

Hook blinked, " Pan? He was here? "

" Yes, " Emma said. " Where were you? "

Hook motioned behind him, " On the other side of camp. I was coming to check on you... " Emma arched and eyebrow and he stammered, " And everyone else but you were gone. "

Emma continued to frown. " Did you hear anything? Like a child crying? "

Hook shook his head, " Aside from some jungle beasts, I heard nothing. "

Emma looked shocked, " Jungle... Beasts? There're animals here? "

" Quite a few actually, " Hook said. " Mostly in the dark jungle. Once in a while, one will stray... "

" You didn't say anything about animals, " Emma cut him off.

" What do you think my crew and I ate while we were here for so long? " Hook scoffed. " We certainly didn't survive on fruit and plants alone. "

Emma glared at him, " What's out there, Hook? "

He shrugged, " Ligers, tigons, deer-like creatures, and some things I'm still not sure how to describe. Fantastic animals you've probably never seen. "

Emma scoffed, " And I hope I don't. "

Hook smirked, " Oh, I hope we do. "

Emma's mouth dropped open, " Are you insane? "

" Not insane. Just being practical, " Hook shrugged. It made sense to him that he wanted to see some beasts. " We only have enough supplies for a few days. We have to eat. "

Emma rolled her eyes, " Whatever. We need to get back to camp. "

" Indeed we do, " Hook replied. He looked down at a parchment Emma held in her left hand. He furrowed his brow and motioned to it, " Uh... What is that? "

Emma looked down, " It's a map. Pan gave it to me. He said it would help us find Henry. "

As Emma finished speaking, there was a blood curdling growl. Emma jumped but Hook remained calm. He looked around, " That animal is still a good distance away but it would be wise for us to return to camp. "

" You can say that again, " Emma said. " Let's go. "

Emma walked ahead of him and he took the opportunity to admire her backside. He started to imagine what it would be like to run his hand along the graceful line of her hip when something in her left hand caught his attention. He sped up to catch her. " Swan? "

" Yeah? " She didn't stop walking as she glanced at him over her shoulder.

" What is that parchment in your hand? " He asked.

" A map, " Emma said as she moved to a large rock that sat next to the fire pit. She sat down next to it and spread the map out on it, " Pan gave it to me. "

Hook walked over, looking down. He furrowed his brow, " It's blank. "

Emma looked up at him, " Go somewhere else. I need to look at it. Pan said only I could read it. "

Charming inhaled sharply, Hook looking over to find he was waking up. It was no surprise because Emma and he were using normal tones, no longer whispering. He opened his eyes and blinked, " What's going on? "

Hook glanced at him before motioning to Emma, " Pan paid your daughter a visit. "

Charming sat straight up, Snow sliding off his chest. " What? Emma... Are you okay? "

" David? " Snow murmured, wakened by the sudden change in position. She pushed herself up on her right elbow as she rubbed her eyes with her right hand. " What happened? "

" Pan was here, " Charming told her.

She sat up as well, " Oh no... What did he do? "

" Nothing, " Emma said. " He just came to talk... And give me this. "

Charming looked at Snow then got to his feet, " What is it? "

" A blank map, " Hook replied.

" What's with all the noise? " Regina asked, sounding none too pleased that she had been woken up. " I'm trying to sleep. "

Hook rolled his eyes as he took a seat on another rock, " Pan came while you were sleeping. He spoke to Emma. He gave her a map. "

Charming took up his weapon and Snow took up her bow and arrow, " He couldn't have gotten far. We'll go look for him and stop him so he can tell us where Henry is. "

Hook said nothing as they left. He wasn't going to stop them, knowing he couldn't dissuade them from going. Regina walked over to where Emma sat and looked over her shoulder. She frowned and walked away, starting to pace. " How is that a map? "

" He so likes his games, " Hook muttered.

" What game? " Regina asked. She motioned to the map, " There's nothing there. "

Hook looked at her, " If he said there is a map on this parchment then there is. "

" Right, " Emma said as she stared down at it. She rested her head on her fists, her right on her cheek and her left on her temple, like she was studying it and hoping something would appear. " If I just stop denying who I really am... Whatever that means. Then we'll be able to read this thing. "

Regina scoffed lightly, " How do we know Pan won't use it to lead us straight into a trap? "

" Because he doesn't need to, " Hook looked at Regina. He stood up, angered slightly by the fact Regina just wasn't getting the picture. They were already trapped and they had to get out... With Henry. " This whole island is his bloody trap. "

" There's no sign of him anywhere, " Charming called, announcing his return and interrupting Hook before he could say anything else.

" Any luck with the map? " Snow asked.

" Don't hold your breath, " Regina said, her tone acidic.

" What's that supposed to mean? " Emma asked without looking up. It was like she thought the map would appear if she stared at it long enough.

" Don't you see what he's doing? " Regina didn't answer Emma's question. She motioned to Emma, " Every second we spend talking about this is another second we're not looking for my son. "

" You got a better idea? " Emma asked flatly, her patience for Regina obviously fading.

Regina turned and looked down at her, " Magic. "

Snow stared at her like she was crazy and Charming sighed like he wanted to say something but couldn't, his only real response was shaking his head. Regina took a step towards Emma as she continued, " If there's a lock on there, I'll find a way around it. "

Regina reached for the map but Emma slapped her right hand down on it. " Pan said it had to be me, " Emma said quietly.

" I'd listen to her, my luv, " Hook approached Regina and gave her a serious look. " Breaking Pan's rules would be unwise. "

Regina turned to face him but Charming spoke before she could. " Sadly, I agree with the pirate. "

Hook looked at him, trying to control his sarcasm as he replied, " I'm winning you over... I can feel it. "

Charming rolled his eyes and looked away. Snow looked at Regina, " And your magic doesn't exactly have a gentle touch, Regina. "

Charming motioned to the map, " Use it on the map and it might blow up in all our faces. "

Regina acted haughty, putting her right hand on her hip as she said, " That's a risk I'm willing to take. "

Emma stood up, lifting the map up with her. " Well I'm not, " She said and Regina turned to look at her. " If I'm the one who's supposed to figure out this thing then I need to do what Pan said. "

" Great, " Regina grumbled.

" She'll get there, " Snow sounded insulted at Regina's lack of faith in Emma. A silence fell over them, Emma dropping her head as it seemed she didn't think she would. Snow noticed at stepped towards her, " Hey... Don't give up. He's playing a game... You can win. "

Emma stared back at her, " I hope so. "

Hook took a step towards her, " Come on now, luv. I'm sure if we put our heads together we can figure this out. "

Charming took a step forward, glaring at Hook like he had made some sort of unsavory suggestion. " Yes. If we ALL put our heads together. Now, let's do this. "

* * *

 

Rumplestiltskin sat next to the fire he had built, staring down at the doll the teenager had given him. He had stopped crying but the memories the doll had brought about still swirled in his mind. After the gift Pan's teenage emissary had delivered to him, he knew he had to keep going. No matter the cost, he had to rescue Emma's son.

He knew how much he loved his own and did not want Emma to go through the pain he was currently feeling. He had worked so hard to find him only to lose him for good. It was like he had a knife in his heart, slowly twisting and no way to remove it. What made it worse was the feeling that he had led Baelfire to his death.

As he stared at the doll, he heard a noise to his right. He went to stand up, laying the doll down on the rock next to him. He walked towards the noise cautiously, " Who's there? "

He then heard another noise, this one behind him. He whipped around but there was still no sign of what made the sound. He looked around, " Show yourself! " He called, trying not to sound scared. There was no telling what was lurking around, particularly in the jungle and especially in Neverland.

As he turned to the back to rock, he heard another noise. He turned just in time to see a hooded figure snatch up the doll and take off with it. " That doesn't belong to you, dearie... " He snarled as he gave chase. The figure wasn't moving very fast and he caught up to them quickly.

He grabbed the figure by the shoulder and turned them around. He reached up and snatched the hood from their head, shocked to see a familiar face. He gasped, " Belle? "

She fluttered her eyelashes and smiled. " Belle... I don't understand... " He stammered as she held up the doll. " How did you get here? "

" I thought you didn't dress like that any more, " She glanced down at his outfit. She looked confused and a little disappointed. " I thought that was in your past. "

" Well, now this is my future, " He replied. The truth was, if he rescued Henry, he wouldn't have much of a future... Not if the seer's words were true. " Becoming this again... The Dark One... Is the only way I can save Emma's son. "

Belle blinked, looking like she was on the verge of tears. She reached up, touching his face with her left hand. " But you haven't completely become him, have you? There's still hope. "

She smiled and leaned closer. He could feel himself being drawn in, the urge to kiss her growing inside of him. Just their lips were about to touch, he stopped himself. It still seemed strange that Belle was there. He pulled back, lifting his right index finger, " You're not really here... Are you? "

" No, " Belle replied with a chuckle. " I'm still in Storybrooke... Right where you left me after telling me about Emma. "

Rumplestiltskin felt another pang of guilt, recalling how upset Belle had been when he finally told her the truth. She had been devastated, fleeing the shop though Storybrooke was falling apart. She had returned to him though and he had asked her to cast the protection spell he had written to keep Storybrooke safe.

The thought of the spell gave him an idea. " Are you okay? Did the protection spell work? "

" It did, " Belle nodded vigorously. " We're all fine. Storybrooke's safe... We all are. "

Rumplestiltskin lunged forward, grabbing Belle by the throat with both hands. He answers didn't sit right with him at all. He clenched his teeth as he got right in her face, " How do I know aren't just lies meant to lead me astray? How do I know Pan did not conjure up a vision of you? "

" He didn't, " Belle said quietly. " You did. "

He gasped, letting her go as she added, " The question is why. "

Rumplestiltskin stared back, speechless as he tried to think of an answer...


	8. Once Upon A Time: The Devil In Neverland, Part Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma tries to get the map to work. Rumple talks to Belle. Baelfire explores a particular room in the castle. Emma and the others follow the map.

Once Upon A Time: The Devil In Neverland, Part Eight

By Rebekkalee Mouri-Hibiki

Emma picked up the map, hoping that if she touched it something would happen. Her magic had randomly manifested itself a few times before and she hoped it would again. She frowned, recalling those moments had been when she was frightened and fearing for her life. She could see nothing threatening in the piece of rough paper she held though.

She tried to remember Mr. Gold's words about feeling and not thinking but again, she felt nothing but confused by Pan's words. It didn't help that everyone else was staring at her, waiting for something to happen. It made it hard for her to concentrate and she wondered if that was what was hindering her. She took a deep breath, trying to ignore them as she decided to start saying the things she knew to be true about herself.

" My name is Emma Swan... " She said but nothing happened.

" I'd wager that the solution to Pan's riddle is a bit more complicated than that, " Hook said.

Emma didn't look at him. His quip made her want to punch him in the face but she knew she had to keep her temper. Anger could set her back and she couldn't afford that. David sighed and Mary-Margret said, " Don't hold anything back. "

Emma glanced at them then at the parchment again, trying to think of another thing to say. She was so many things so it was hard to know just what Pan wanted her to admit. " I'm Henry's mother. I used to live in Boston and was a bail bonds person. I'm now the sheriff of Storybrooke. "

" That election was a sham, " Regina finally spoke from where she had been standing. It was obvious she was still bitter over how Emma had won the election. She uncrossed her arms and motioned to Emma, " Are we really doing this? "

Mary-Margret looked at her, " Don't you think maybe that... You're leaving some things out? " She sounded nervous, like she wanted to say something but was afraid to.

Emma looked down at the map again, wondering just what Pan wanted her to say. A chill went through her as the babies crossed her mind. Perhaps he wanted her to admit in front of Hook that she carried the offspring of his enemy. It was cruel and unusual but she wouldn't put it past him to do something like that.

She took a deep breath, deciding to go through everything she had not completely accepted. There were so many truths that still blew her mind when she thought of them. " I'm the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming... Which apparently makes me the product of True Love. "

She glanced up at Mary-Margret and David. They were teetering on the edge of the rock they were seated on, their eyes fixed on her as they anticipated something to happen. It was making her nervous so she looked down at the map again, continuing, " I was born in The Enchanted Forest and I was sent through a portal in a tree so that I could break a curse. "

" And you broke the curse because, " David stood up and moved towards her. " You're The... "

Emma looked up at him, knowing the word he wanted her to say. Out of everything, being The Savior was the thing that she had the hardest time accepting. Mary-Margret stood up, " Come on... You don't need to be embarrassed to say it. "

" Say what? " Hook asked. Emma didn't know if he was being facetious or not.

" The 'S' word, " Regina said like she was annoyed with how long it was taking for the map to work.

Emma looked back down at the parchment, wondering if that was the things she needed accepted in order for the map to work. She sat up straight, squared her shoulders and tried to summon up the courage to say the word everyone wanted her to say. " I'm The Savior. "

Mary-Margret, David, Regina and Hook moved closer as she held her breath. She let it out when nothing happened, the map staying blank. David sighed, Mary-Margret looked confused and Hook lifted his hand to his chin like he was thinking. Regina just glared at her like she could do nothing but screw things up.

" I don't get it. I said I'm The Savior. There's nothing I've denied more than that, " Emma knew that was true. She had sort of started accepting Mary-Margret and David as her parents though it was kind of awkward they were the same age.

She knew that wasn't it though. Her dreams had told her that there was much more to it than that. In each of dreams, she was still in the white nightgown that meant she was reluctant to face the things she needed to. In the beginning, she had thought perhaps it was accepting Henry's belief in the story book.

She had but her symbol of nonacceptance remained. That told her she still had many more things to come to terms with. The fact she was still barefoot told her that her confidence was still lacking. She knew she had to try to find a way to get around both of the obstacles so she could save Henry.

" No... It's okay, " Mary-Margret tried to sound assuring. " You'll figure it out. "

" No, you won't, " Regina said as she walked over to Emma. She snatched the map out of her hands.

" Regina! " Emma gasped as she got to her feet.

" But I can, " Regina said as she turned the map around so she could look at it. " I'm beginning to think there isn't even a map on here. That doesn't mean it can't lead us to Henry. "

" I thought we agreed that using magic was a bad idea, " David said from where he stood behind Emma.

" For once, I agree with the prince, " Hook spoke up. He then added, " Well, I told you that we're getting along. "

Emma watched as Regina ignored David, using magic on the parchment anyway. " What the Hell are you doing? " She asked as the map started to glow.

" The locater spell, " Regina replied as she continued to cast the spell. " This parchment belonged to Pan. It'll lead us to him. "

Emma watched as the map started to glow and levitate. Slowly, it began to float away from her and towards the jungle. Hook watched it then said, " So it appears we will be venturing into the dark jungle after all. "

Emma watched the shrinking light of the map, " You mean the place you told us never to set foot? "

" That's the one, " Hook quipped.

" Well, " Regina moved closer to Emma. " You said you wanted to be the leader. Lead. "

Emma swallowed hard, hoping they were doing the right thing...

* * *

Rumplestiltskin let Belle lead him by the hand, still trying to think of a reason why she was on the island as they walked through the jungle. He knew she was just a conjuring of his own imagination but she seemed so real. From the feel of her petal soft skin to the scent of roses that clung to said skin, she was as real as she could be. He almost thought he was dreaming but he knew he hadn't fallen asleep because it was the last thing he wanted to do.

Belle began to slow and he looked ahead to see they were approaching a cliff. Belle let go of his hand, turning to face him as they reached the edge. " So do you know why you brought me to the island? "

Rumplestiltskin looked at her, " I thought you were going to show me the answer. "

Belle lifted her left hand slightly, " Only you know that. "

Rumplestiltskin looked at her for a long moment before putting his right hand on his chest. " I already told you. "

" No, " Belle said. " You haven't. "

" I have no idea... " He started.

" Yes you do, " Belle replied.

" No, " He still had no idea what she was getting at.

" You're holding back, " Belle prodded.

" I'm not, " He said. He was starting to feel frustrated because he didn't know what she wanted him to say.

" You are, " She was a bit more pressing in her tone.

" Belle... " He said sharply.

" What is it you're not saying? " Belle asked.

Rumplestiltskin stared back to her, finally knowing what she wanted from him. He hated to admit it but he was scared. He wasn't sure if he could save Henry and, if he did, if he could go back to Storybrooke to be with Emma. It was a small town and the sight of the woman that stood in front of him would torture him.

It was highly likely he'd see her a lot and he knew it hurt her just as much to see him with another woman. He had genuinely loved Belle but things were just too impossible. She wanted him to change but he had no way to grant her wishes, not the one that meant the most to her anyway. The only way he could give up magic would be to die, his curse living on in whoever killed him.

" Rumple? " Belle prodded.

" I'm a coward. I'm just like my father, " He said quietly. He knew it was still the truth though Emma didn't see him as such. He couldn't recall a time when she had called him the word. She had never said otherwise either but he could tell by the way she treated him that she thought he was stronger than he believed he was.

Belle smiled gently, " You feel better now, don't you? You know why I'm here. "

Rumplestiltskin reached for her left hand and held it, " You always saw the good in me. "

" I still do, " Belle replied. " And, as much as you deny it, I think you see it too. So why am I here? What are you wrestling with? "

He knew he was wrestling with a lot. He was overwhelmed with the thought of being a father again, scared he would fail the twins. It also bothered him that Henry was reluctant to accept his relationship with Emma, knowing the boy would probably always hate him. The biggest thing though was the way he had failed Baelfire.

Everything he had done was to find him but it wasn't enough. He still hated him and died with things unresolved. He had wanted to make amends but gotten sidetracked by Regina and what she had done to Belle. If that wasn't enough, he regretted what he had done in his bid to help her when she was Lacey.

Holding her captive was the last thing he wanted to do but he just couldn't let her go. She had seen him beat a man to death and knew she would run straight to the police. He couldn't bear to think of how Emma would see him if she found out about it. She was the last person he wanted to let down, not after everything they had been through.

It amounted to so much more than what he had been through with Belle. She had lived with him for two months, cleaning his castle and doing her best treat him like the person she either saw him as or wanted him to be. The more he thought about it, he wasn't sure. With Emma, he was sure how she saw him and what she wanted him to be.

Yes, she wanted him to be better but still be himself. She had made no demands to give up magic, knowing the only way he could was if he died. However, he knew that wouldn't be the case... Not if his visions of her hand been true. Then again, he had no way to know if that was truly the course of fate or merely one path it could have taken.

He sighed, refocusing to the present and the things he knew he had to worry about first. " Pan offered me a deal. I let him keep Henry and he allows me to live. The boy needn't be my undoing. "

" And you're afraid you'll make a selfish choice? " Belle asked.

" I generally do, " Rumplestiltskin replied. It was true. He had sacrificed Baelfire because he couldn't part with his power. He went into hiding after Regina had tried to trick him with Perdita, his absence making her plunge into some very dark days.

" You abandoned your son, Baelfire, and regretted it your whole life. You don't need to do the same to Henry, " Belle said. She looked down at the doll. " Letting go of the past is the first step. "

Rumplestiltskin looked down at the doll in her hand. Letting go of the past meant he would have t find away to come to terms with his childhood and being abandoned by his father. He gently took the doll from her, " You know, this is the last thing my father gave me. "

" And what happened to him? " Belle asked. She acted like she was trying to fight back tears.

" He left me, " Rumplestiltskin said. After that, he had been raised by two spinsters who groomed him into an expert spinner. In a strange twist of fate, he had ended up raising Baelfire with the help of two old spinsters as well. It was like his son's childhood mirrored his own except he hadn't abandoned him until much later.

It was the thing that scared him, making him afraid he would repeat the same mistakes. That's why he had held onto Baelfire for so long, even after becoming The Dark One. In his life, he had only one thing that was truly his and that was his boy. Nothing he collected after losing Baelfire could fill the hole his absence left in his heart.

" If you don't want to repeat the mistakes he made, you need to let go, " Belle said, her voice unsteady. She then backed away, turning and walking back into the jungle.

Rumplestiltskin watched her as she walked away before looking down at the doll again. He thought about her words as he walked to the edge of the cliff. The tiny doll had reminded him of everything he had tried to forget. He thought the hurtful memories had been buried and he knew he couldn't dwell on them.

He knew that he would not be able to let go unless he let go of the things that kept those memories alive. He felt a lump in his throat as he lifted his hands and dropped the doll off the cliff...

* * *

Baelfire stood at the bottom of the stairs. After hearing that his father had set aside a room for him, he wanted to see it. It wasn't without reservation though. If it were indeed true that Rumplestiltskin had been making preparations for his return then he had poured in more effort than he suspected. His had reservations though because of what he had read in the diary he had found in the cabinet he had revealed.

He had no idea how old the words were in it but he knew his father. He had let him go lest he lose his power and he was related to him. He was pretty sure he would have no qualms with striking down anyone else who stood in his way, even if they were just a child. He hoped his father would take into consideration the child belonged to the woman he supposedly loved but he knew how selfish his father could be.

He had hidden the diary, not wanting Neal to find it. Though he was sure his friend could not read the Elfish it was written in, there was a chance any number of the unwelcome house guests could. His mind then strayed to Mulan, wondering what languages the female warrior knew. From his own time in the Ogre's War, he knew many older soldiers who were fluent in other languages as a means to better communicate with other armies involved in the fight.

He looked over his shoulder, making sure no one was coming out of the den. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, taking a step towards the stairs. " Baelfire, " Mulan's voice made him halt.

" Yes? " He said as he looked at her.

Mulan inhaled sharply as his eyes locked with hers. She stammered then lamely motioned over her shoulder, " robin had offered us food. After our journey, I think it wise for us to rest and eat something. "

" I'm not hungry, " Baelfire replied.

" You aren't? " Mulan looked like she doubted him.

" I'm not, " Baelfire said.

Mulan took a few hesitant steps towards him, " Why are you out here? "

Baelfire thought about his answer then sighed, " I... I just wanted to take a look around. "

Mulan slowly closed the gap between them, " Oh. Were you thinking about what Robin said? About that room? "

Baelfire frowned, " No. I... "

" It would be normal for you to be curious, " Mulan interjected. She looked at the floor then at him again, " I mean, I would be. "

Baelfire looked up the stairs, " But I'm not sure if I want to see or not... It may be my only chance. "

Mulan gasped quietly, " You mean you're going to leave? "

Baelfire looked at Mulan, " Yes. I'm not going to let Neal go back to Neverland alone. He's going to need my help. "

" Oh, " Mulan frowned. " I guess that makes sense. "

" It does, " Baelfire replied. " He's my friend. He's the only one I have so I have to protect him. I know he'd do the same for me. "

" I guess so, " Mulan said then looked at the stairs. She stayed quiet for a long moment before she said, " I'll go up there with you if you like. "

Baelfire was shocked. He hadn't expected her to offer to accompany him. " Mulan. "

" Come on, " She moved towards the steps. " Like you said... This may be your only chance. You might as well take it. "

Baelfire watched as Mulan started to climb the steps, taking a deep breath to steel his nerves before following. They reached the second floor and Baelfire stopped at the first door. " Do you think this is it? "

" The room at the top of the stairs, " Mulan motioned to it. She then motioned down the hallway, which was lined with more doors. " He didn't say down the hall or anything else. "

" That's true. " Baelfire nodded. He stared at the knob for a long moment before reaching for it. As he touched it, it shimmered and he heard the lock click open. He looked at Mulan, " More blood magic... So how was Robin able to get in here? "

" Perhaps your father put the spell on the lock  _after_  Robin intruded, " Mulan replied.

Baelfire thought it over and it made sense. It was the best way to protect such a private place. " Right. "

Mulan watched as he held the knob but didn't turn it. " What are you waiting for? " She sounded puzzled.

" I'm just making sure I'm ready, " Baelfire replied.

Mulan frowned, " Make up your mind. We're wasting valuable time. Time we could be using to help Neal get to Emma. "

" Fine, " Baelfire said a bit sharper than he intended to. He turned the knob and threw the door open, his heart stopping in his chest. The room was huge, large wardrobes lining the walls and a king-sized bed occupying the left corner. At the foot of the bed was a large chest.

To left of the bed, there were many shelves and they were filled with toys of all sorts. He could see a pattern in the collections, like his father had tried to imagine what he would want as he grew. The shelves stopped though, Rumplestiltskin probably realizing he would grow too old for playthings. The toys that were there were things he had wanted but never had as a child, things they had been too poor to afford.

Under the shelves sat a dresser, the top of it filled with the toys he really had owned. He recalled them as being well-worn and dirty but it seemed his father had cleaned them like they were precious treasures. He seemed to float into the room as he walked to the dresser, reaching for one of his favorite toys from when he was a small child.

It was a hand carved duckling with wheels and a rope so it could be pulled behind him as he walked. He remembered when his father had given it to him though he wasn't quite sure how old he really was when he got it. The memories were hazy but he was pretty sure he had been nagging for a pet of his own. He had been jealous because his father had a sheepdog and his grannies had several cats.

Every time he tried to play with them, he would get scolded and told working animals were not pets. The dog was to protect the flock and the cats were to kill the rats. He thought he could recall his father saying they couldn't afford an animal that wouldn't earn its keep. He also thought he remembered his father looking like it was killing him to deny him his wishes.

" What's that? " Mulan's voice brought him out of his thoughts. He glanced at her as she looked down. She furrowed her brow, " A child's toy? "

" Not just any child, " Baelfire said quietly as he set the duck back down. To see his old toys made him realize that his father really had never forgotten about him. It also lent more weight to the things he had said in New York. " It was mine. "

Mulan nodded, " I see. I didn't mean... "

" It's okay, " Baelfire cut her off. " I haven't been that child for many years. "

" Right, " Mulan nodded. She was quiet for several moments before she looked around the room, " Maybe we should see what else is in here? "

Baelfire sighed, " Sure. "

* * *

Emma followed Regina, David and Mary-Margret as they followed the floating map, Hook close behind them. It had led them along a surprisingly safe path through the jungle. For someplace Hook swore was dangerous, it surprised Emma. Perhaps letting Regina use her magic wasn't such a bad idea after all.

" Ready to thank me? " Regina asked.

" Actually... Yeah, " Emma replied.

" If you'd let me do it sooner, maybe we'd have found him by now. " Regina said. The map slowed then paused, Regina putting up her right hand to halt everyone. " Wait. He's there. Pan. I can feel his smugness. "

David moved ahead of Regina, Hook hanging back to wait and see. He drew his sword before he said, " Shall we? While we still have the element of surprise on our side? "

David turned his sword in his hand then proceeded, Regina following him. Emma and Mary-Margret hung back though and Hook stepped ahead of them. As he passed them, he quietly said, " Careful. He may look like a boy but he's a bloody demon. "

His words made Emma feel suddenly apprehensive. If Pan were as bad as Hook believed then she was ill-equipped to handle him. Once Hook was a bit ahead, Mary-Margret turned to her. " Hey... We can do this. You can do this. "

Emma looked at her, not sure what to say. Finally, she nodded towards the others. " We better go. I don't want to get left too far behind. "

" Emma... Wait, " Mary-Margret said as she sped up. She didn't though, catching up to David as she passed Hook and Regina.

David slowed as the path took a dip into thicker foliage, speeding back up once it evened out. It was also darker than the rest of the path had been and it started to feel more threatening. They walked for several minutes before Mary-Margret spoke again. " No one's here. Maybe your spell was wrong, Regina. "

" Yes, " Regina shot back. " Blame me... Again. "

They approached a clearing and Emma could see evidence of life. Wind chimes made from seashells hung from the trees as did rope ladders, probably meant for climbing said trees. She looked up in the trees and saw tree houses amongst the branches. It seemed they had stumbled upon Pan's camp.

She felt hope rise up in her, hoping they really had managed to get to Henry. The path took another dip, steeper than the last or any they hand encountered. Emma took small, careful steps as she scaled the slope. She glanced up, seeing someone in the shadows.

" Guys... " Her heart raced as she caught a glimpse of a familiar silhouette on a ridge above them. The others kept moving as she strayed towards the figure, " Hold on. "

" Is that? " She moved closer, her heart jumping into her throat when she realized it was who she thought it was. She sped up as she called out, " HENRY! "

The figure turned around, Emma stopping in her tracks when she saw it wasn't her son at all. It was Pan. He smirked at her, " Hi, Emma. "

Emma felt a cold fear spread though her. Pan had tricked her, just like Hook said he would. She wondered how Pan had gotten his clothes and she hoped Henry was safe. She frowned, " Where's The Hell is Henry? "

Pan started walking, still looking at them as he moved along the ridge he was on. " You broke the rules. That's not fair... Bad form. I expect more from you, Captain. "

" Aye, " Hook growled. " And you'll get it. "

" Give Henry to me, " Emma demanded.

" Sorry... Can't, " Pan replied. " Don't you know? Cheaters never win. "

A split second later, Lost Boys poured out of the bushes on the ridge. Down on their level, more Lost Boys appeared and surrounded them. It surprised Emma that there were so many and she hadn't seen them. Apparently, neither had anyone else. Emma, Mary-Margret, David, Regina and Hook drew closer together, everyone preparing to defend themselves.

" Watch out for their arrows, " Hook said lowly. " They're laced with dreamshade. "

With that, The Lost Boys started firing. David used his sword to knock away the arrows that flew towards them from the front. Emma did her best to knock the arrows coming towards her, trying to keep them from hitting her. She heard David cry out but he quickly said, " I'm good. "

Emma continued to fight, concentrating on what she was doing because she couldn't afford not to. Pan knew about the girls and she was pretty sure he hadn't kept that secret from his minions. It was a weak spot and she wouldn't put it past him to exploit it. There was a flash of purple and she felt a wave of magic, Regina probably using her powers against their attackers.

Hook was off fighting somewhere else, somewhere Emma couldn't see him but she could hear the clanging of his hook. She was certain he was using it as a weapon against whatever Lost Boy he fought against. She had her own problems though as a group of Lost Boys rushed towards her. She swung her sword as she ran at them, kicking and pushing them away as hard as she could.

She was making a run for Pan. She didn't care about the other boys... Just him. He would be able to tell her where Henry was. On the way, a Lost Boy jumped on her but she quickly got the upper hand.

They tumbled on the uneven ground, Emma landing on top of him. Emma grabbed his cloak, pulling him into the ground. She gathered the front of the cloak in her hand and lifted him, snarling in his face, " Where's Henry? Where is he? "

The boy wasn't much more than a child, probably no older than Henry. The boy stared back at her, looking at her with eyes she knew too well. He had the look of a lost child, just trying to find somewhere to belong. She knew the look because she had it once too many times herself.

" Emma, " Mary-Margret had come up unnoticed. Emma looked at her as she asked, " Are you alright? "

Emma blinked then looked down at the boy but didn't get a chance to say anything. A high-pitched whistle cut through the air, making the Lost Boys freeze. They all looked towards where Pan stood before running back to his side. The boy at Emma's feet scrambled up and joined the others.

Pan stared at Emma, " Remember what I told you. That map WILL show you to Henry is only when you stop denying who you really are. "

She got to her feet, not taking her eyes off of him as he added, " I'll be sure to send Henry your regards. "

Pan turned and walked away, the Lost Boys retreating with him. Soon, the camp was as empty as it had been before Pan appeared. After several long moments, David put his sword away and joined Emma and Mary-Margret. " What now? "

Hook walked over, " We go back to camp and think about our next move. "

Regina snorted, " We won't have a next move until we get that map work. "

Emma looked at her, " We will... And we will find Henry. "


	9. Once Upon A Time: The Devil In Neverland, Part Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma deals with her failure. Rumplestiltskin is haunted. Emma talks to Pan.

Once Upon A Time: The Devil In Neverland, Part Nine

By Rebekkalee Mouri-Hibiki

Emma stood with her back against a tree, staring down at the map. She and the others had returned to camp to regroup but all she could so was stare at the parchment. The enchantment Regina had put on it seemed to be gone, leaving it in the state it was when she got it. She still didn't know what Pan wanted from her or what she had to do to make it work.

It was frustrating to say the least. She always had a hard time with riddles with a level head and her current state of mind wasn't helping matters any. As she stared at the map, she could hear footsteps approaching and hoped it wasn't Hook. She didn't have the will or patience for him at that moment.

She looked up, finding it was Mary-Margret and David. She really wasn't in the mood for anything they had to say either. She knew all they could offer was their boundless optimistic words that didn't get her any closer to figuring things out. It was annoying but she knew that was just who they were and couldn't help it.

It made her wonder why she was so pessimistic coming from two faith filled people. She then reminded herself that they hadn't raised her, instead being brought up in a cold cruel world that delivered on disappointment after another. If they had perhaps she would've been different. However, she wasn't and she couldn't see how to solve Pan's riddle.

Mary-Margret gave her a gentle smile, " Don't let him shake your confidence. We've all had moment where we thought we couldn't prevail. "

" She's right, " David started.

" Guys, " Emma cut him off. She didn't want to hear it. " Not now... Please. "

She pushed off the tree and walked away, knowing they would follow even if she didn't want them to. " Emma... Wait, " David moved towards her but stopped. Emma took a seat on a rock, turning her attention back to the map but all hopes of being left alone were soon dashed.

Mary-Margret sat down next to her. She didn't look up, hoping she'd get the hint. Mary-Margret wasn't going to be thwarted though and quietly said, " Please talk to me. "

" There's nothing to talk about, " Emma said as kept her eyes on the map. " We had our chance and we lost... I lost. "

" Then you have to keep fighting, " Mary-Margret said firmly.

Emma didn't look up from the map as she said, " You heard what Hook said. She lifted her eyes up from the map to look at Mary-Margret, " Pan is... A demon. "

" And you are a... " Mary-Margret started, stammering like she was thinking of the right word to say.

" A what? " Emma cut her off. " A Savior? Because if that were true, this map would have shown us the way already! "

She took the map and threw it down on the rock between them, Mary-Margret staring at her. She turned away from her stunned mother, staring down at the ground. Mary-Margret gasped quietly before she quietly said, " Maybe who you think you are isn't who you really are. "

Emma blinked, Mary-Margret's words not making sense. " What do you mean? "

" Sometimes, we think we know ourselves but... We need a push to show us the reality, " Mary-Margret said.

Emma rolled her eyes. She had been pushed from all sides and still didn't know what Pan wanted from her. She didn't know what words he wanted her to say to make his stupid little spell work. " That boy with the knife... You stopped fighting him. Why? " Mary-Margret asked.

Emma shook her head slightly, " Because... He was just a boy. "

" No, " Mary-Margret replied. " It was something else. I saw it in your eyes. "

Emma frowned as she thought it over. She recalled the boy's sad, lonely look. It was one she knew too well. It told her the boy felt the same as she had... Lost and alone.

" Why did you stop? " Mary-Margret pressed her for an answer while still remaining gentle. " Why? "

Emma swallowed as she decided to tell Mary-Margret the truth though she knew it would hurt her. " Because... When I looked at his face, I saw me. "

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Mary-Margret nodded. " Go on, " She said quietly.

She gave a terse, bitter smile as she tried to keep her voice steady. " That look in his eyes... The despair. I had it... Back when I was in the foster system. Just a lost little girl... Who didn't matter... Didn't think she ever would. "

She paused to swallow the lump that was rising in throat. It hurt so bad to speak of the way she felt when she was a child. She had hoped to put it all behind her, just like Neal and everything else in her pain filled past. She wet her lips as her eyes became moist with tears, " A little girl who cried herself to sleep at night because she wanted her parents so bad. "

Mary-Margret stared at her as she spoke. Emma could see the pained look on her face from the corner of her eye. She could tell her words were hurting her as she feared they would. She continued, " And could never understand... Why they gave her up. "

She blinked, her tears trickling down her cheeks. She stayed quiet as more came but she wasn't going to bawl. She wasn't going to give Pan the satisfaction of her losing control of her emotions. " And then you found us, " Mary-Margret whispered. " And it was too late. "

" It's just that on this island, I don't... Feel like a hero, a savior. I just feel like what I've always been... An orphan, " Emma whispered as more tears dripped down her cheeks. It wasn't just that either and she knew she had to tell her mother everything.

" Is Hook around? " She asked.

Mary-Margret looked around, " No... Emma. He's not. "

Emma took a deep breath, " I... I feel like Gold has abandoned me just when I need him most. Not only because of Henry and for the girls but for my magic as well. He had told me he would show me the way but he broke his deal. Although he has apologized for leaving me, I still can't help but feel like he has thrown me away. "

" Emma... " Mary-Margret grabbed her hand. " Don't talk about that here. Pan might... "

" He knows, " Emma said quietly. " He knows about the girls... About Gold. "

Mary-Margret gasped, " Oh no. "

" Let me finish, " Emma said. She wanted to get it all out while they were alone. She glanced around to find David wasn't around, probably taking off when he realized Mary-Margret wanted to be alone with her.

Mary-Margret paused then sighed, " Okay. "

" I feel like he wasn't telling me everything, like he has some other plan than what we came here to do. I know it's his way but it still hurts me that he doesn't trust me enough to share what he has in mind. It makes me worry, knowing it could be anything with him. It's that possibility that scares me the most. "

" Trust begets trust, Emma, " Mary-Margret said quietly. She took a deep breath then let it out, " And I get a feeling that you don't trust him as much as you should. After everything you've been through, you should know he has a lot of trust and faith in you. "

Emma thought about it. Mary-Margret was right. He wouldn't have put her in some situations he had if he didn't have faith she would come through. Of course, she realized it in hindsight but it was indeed the truth. She nodded, " Maybe I don't... But I want to. "

" Why do you want to? " Mary-Margret prodded gently.

Emma sniffled, " Because I think... I think I love him. I don't know if I could go on if I were to lose him. "

" That sounds a lot like love to me, " Mary-Margret hung her head, looking pensive. She sighed then gasped as she looked down between them. " Emma... "

" What? " Emma murmured. She felt drained from all the truth she had spoken. It was always hard to say how she really felt and even harder to talk about her childhood.

" Look, " Mary-Margret whispered.

Emma looked down between them in time to see the parchment shimmer and a map appear. She snatched it up, staring at it. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. " What happened? "

Mary-Margret stared at her as she said, " You accepted who you are. "

Emma gasped, realizing what Mary-Margret said was true. She had confessed some of the most painful things she could think of and they didn't seem to hurt as much anymore. She knew what she had said hurt Mary-Margret though and looked at her, " I'm sorry. "

Mary-Margret nodded, " It's okay. It's the truth. You were an orphan, " She said then gave a gentle smile. " It's my job to change that. "

Emma looked down at the map, not sure if Mary-Margret could... But she was willing to give her the chance. She heard footsteps approaching and she looked up to see it was Hook, Regina and David coming back. " Is it safe? " David asked when Mary-Margret looked up as well.

" Yes, " Mary-Margret nodded but Emma couldn't wait to share the news. She jumped to her feet, startling Mary-Margret into silence.

" The map is working, " She ran towards them. " We know where Henry is. "

" Where? " Regina darted forward.

Emma went to her, holding the map up as the others gathered around them. Hook took the map and Emma let him. He knew how read maps so it was logical. He looked down at it, pointing to a place on the map with his hook.

" We're here... On the southern tip of the island, " He glanced at her then continued. " In the middle of the dark jungle. Pan's camp lies due north. "

" That's where he's keeping Henry, " Emma said. A big black 'x' marked the exact position.

" What are we waiting for? " Regina asked.

Hook looked at her, a serious look on his face. " Well... The terrain is not easy and there will undoubtedly be some nasty impediments along the way. "

" We should prepare, " David chimed in. He looked at Mary-Margret then back at Hook, " We only made it out of our last encounter because Pan let us. We need a new plan. "

" Agreed, " Emma knew David was right. If Pan had wished it, he could have killed them but didn't. " It's time we stop playing his game and he starts playing ours. "

" And if I disagree? " Regina asked. Emma looked over her shoulder to see Regina looking doubtful.

Emma blinked, " Go ahead but I think you know our best chance is to work together. "

Regina stared at her for a long second before she said, " You better be right. "

Emma watched as Regina turned and walked away. She turned back to Hook to find he was smiling. He motioned in the direction Regina had walked in and gave her a brief smile, " Excellent show of patience. "

He reached down to his belt, getting his rum flask as he added, " And that's what defeats a nasty little boy. "

Emma watched as he flipped the cork off the flask and offered it to her. She scoffed at it, " Is rum your solution to everything? "

Hook pulled the flask back, " Certainly doesn't hurt. "

He took a swig then made a little noise, probably from the burn of the booze as it slid down his throat. He then offered her the flask. She took it, putting it to her lips and taking the tiniest of sips. She knew she had to keep up her charade or he would ask questions.

He spoke again as she lowered the flask and grimaced like she had taken a much bigger drink. " So just how did you unlock the map? " He asked.

She licked her upper lip then shrugged, " I did what Pan asked. "

Hook stared at her, his gaze intense as he tried to look into her eyes, " Just who are you, Swan? "

" Wouldn't you like to know? " She replied as she handed the flask back to him. He reached for it, his fingers trapping her hand against the glass.

He moved closer, so close Emma couldn't avoid making eye contact with him. " Perhaps I would, " He murmured before relaxing his grip enough to let her go.

Emma stared back silently for a moment, knowing just what Hook meant. She could see he was still entertaining thoughts of getting romantic with her. She took a step back, knowing she needed to get away from him before he tried to kiss her. He had every indication that he was going to make an attempt to but she wasn't going to allow it.

She walked past him, heading back to camp...

* * *

Rumplestiltskin walked through the jungle, tracing his way through it as he headed for Pan's camp. He knew where it was so the only thing he needed to do was get there. As he walked, he heard a crack and stopped, a strange feeling coming over him. He scanned the moonlit darkness, looking for what made the sound.

There were scores of strange and dangerous animal in the jungle. None of them were a match for his magic but he still could afford to be ambushed by them... Or Pan's minions. He could hear something moving around, the sound coming from everywhere at once. He listened as it faded, leaving him to hear only the jungle beasts.

He moved forward again, still listening intently as he moved. He stopped after a dew steps, hearing the strange noise again. This time, it sounded like it was coming from above him. He looked up, seeing a small object coming towards him.

He couldn't make it out though because of the lack of light. He jumped back as it fell through the trees and was shocked to see it was the tiny doll he had flung off the cliff. He moved towards it, leaning down to pick it up. It looked exactly as it had when he had tried to get rid of it. He looked up, wondering where it had come from since he was a good way away from the cliff and seashore.

It struck him as strange that it was not even wet. It should have been waterlogged considering he had tossed it into the sea. He threw it down, not wanting to waste time pondering it. He was sure it was one of Pan's tricks meant to waylay him.

He lifted his right hand, forming a fireball and throwing it at the doll. The tiny straw figure caught instantly and he watched it as the flames turned it black. He then stepped on it, extinguishing the flames. He ground it into the dirt, making sure no embers remained.

Once it was done, he moved forward. A few moments passed before the strange feeling came over him again. He pushed aside a shaft of bamboo, catching his breath when he found the doll waiting for him on a rock along the path. He picked it up, finding it again unharmed.

He looked behind him, the ground still black from where he had tried to burn the doll... But the burned out hull was no longer there. He looked down at the undamaged doll again, realizing he couldn't let go of his past so easily. He opened his jacket, stuffing the doll into an inner pocket before he started walking again...

* * *

Emma sat next to a bush that contained what looked like red and blue raspberries. The first step in their new plan involved them getting a good meal and a good night's sleep before setting out on the path on the map. They needed to be rested and fed in order to think and fight effectively. Mary-Margret had volunteered to look for meat with Regina while Hook and David tended to camp.

As she picked, she heard footsteps behind her. She thought perhaps it was Hook but soon found out it was not. " Don't eat the blue ones. "

She turned to see it was Pan. She went back to the bush, not wanting to engage him just yet. They were still working on their plan and she didn't want to mess it up. Besides that, she knew she couldn't handle Pan by herself anyway.

" Congratulations, " He said as he walked to her left side. " You did it... Orphan. You don't mind if I call you a Lost Girl, do you? "

" Call me what you like, " Emma said as she continued to pick the red berries and left the blue ones on the vine. " It won't stop me from finding Henry. "

Pan chuckled as he walked around to her right side, " I'm counting on that. "

Emma went on picking berries, her nonchalant attitude seeming to bother Pan. She could feel his demeanor become dark. " There's a reason I tested you, " He said.

" Really? " Emma said as she plucked a berry that was not quite blue but not quite red yet. She figured the blue ones were unripe and probably bitter, hence Pan's warning. She held it up, trying to decide how ripe it was.

Pan did not like the fact she was more interested in the fruit than him. " You still haven't forgiven your parents for abandoning you, " His tone was starting to become angry.

Emma paused before slowly lowering the berry. He was right. She hadn't. She still didn't understand why they had given her up so easily... Why they hadn't worked harder to find a solution that would enable them to keep her.

They exhausted every other avenue in other impossible situations but not with her. They just took Mr. Gold's word and left it at that. It was confusing to her why they didn't try with her. That was the cut to her soul that stung the deepest.

" Don't deny it. You haven't, " He said. He started pacing again. " That's good... Really good. Cause when you find Henry, you'll understand him. "

Emma got to her feet, turning to face Pan. " What's that supposed to mean? "

Pan took a step towards her, his eyes locking with hers. " He hasn't forgiven you either. "

Emma stared back, speechless. She thought she had made more progress than that with him. Pan continued, " By the time you get to him, he'll never want to leave this island. "

" We'll see, " Emma replied. She turned and picked up the makeshift basket that held the berries. She was done and wanted to go back to camp.

" And as for you, Emma... " Pan said as she stood back up. She walked away from him, not wanting to hear anything else he had to say. " When your finished, you just won't feel like an orphan... You'll be one. "

Emma paused for a split second, knowing that Pan was not going to hold anything back. She took a deep breath, deciding she wouldn't have to hold back either. She walked back to camp, stopping when she saw Regina creating a fireball with her hand. She then flung it into a pile of wood that had been gathered to make a fire.

Mary-Margret was sharpening long sticks, presumably for the meat she and Regina had been able to find. Emma's stomach turned at the prospect of preparing the meat, something she had witnessed in The Enchanted Forest when Mulan had killed a deer. It had been rather gruesome but she knew she would have to face it if she wanted to eat.

Regina watched the fire for a moment before looking up at Emma. " Ah... Just in time. What did you find? "

Emma held up her makeshift basket, " Some berries. They look and smell like raspberries. "

Regina arched an eyebrow, " And how do you know they aren't poisonous? "

Emma set the basket down on the nearest rock, " I don't. I was hoping Hook could tell us. "

" Tell you what, luv? " Hook appeared, a sack clenched in his right hand.

" About these berries I found, " Emma motioned to the basket.

Hook furrowed his brow, setting down the bag before walking over to her. He reached down into the basket, picking up a handful of berries. He looked at them for a long moment before putting them back. " The red ones are fine but you better dispose of the blue ones. They are poisonous when they're that color. "

" Oh, " Emma said.

" Or we could just not eat them at all, " Regina said. " I don't want to be sick when I should be looking for my son. "

" OUR son, " Emma said firmly.

Hook reached down again, plucking out a red berry before popping it into his mouth. He chewed and swallowed, " The red ones are safe, I can assure you. "

Regina frowned, " Oh. Fine then. Emma can sort them out since she picked them. "

" And I'll help dress the game, " Hook said. He looked around then frowned, " You were able to find some meat, weren't you? "

" Yes, " Mary-Margret nodded. " I think it was some kind of deer... Maybe. It kind of looked like one but... "

" It was indeed as you say, " Hook cut her off quickly. " Was it a good size? "

Mary-Margret nodded, " It should feed us tonight and give us food for in the morning as well. "

Hook nodded, " Yes... If we eat it quickly. Food tends to spoil quite fast in this heat and humidity though. "

" Oh, " Mary-Margret said.

Hook looked around again, " Where's the carcass? If we want to eat, we need to get to work. "

" The work is already done, " Regina said. She walked to a rock not far from the fire. It was covered with a huge leaf which she picked up to reveal the dressed meat. It was cut into strips, perfect for skewering on the sticks.

Emma blinked, " How did you do that? "

Regina smirked, " Magic just isn't curses and hexes, Emma. There's a practical side as well. There are spells for dressing meat, starting fires and cleaning house, amongst other things. "

" Oh, " Emma nodded.

Regina then looked at Hook, " So... What did you and Charming find to add to this feast? "

Hook motioned to the bag, " I brought some vegetables. I sent Charming off for some fruit. He should be right behind me. He wasn't that far away. "

As if on cue, David walked into camp. He held up the bag he carried, " Anyone in the mood for bananas and coconuts? "

" Is that all you found? " Hook furrowed his brow.

David shrugged, " It's the only things I was sure of what they were. Maybe in daylight... "

Hook waved him off, " Fine... Fine. We need to stop talking and start eating. We have a big day ahead of us tomorrow. "

Mary-Margret looked at Emma, " Can you help me with the skewers? "

Emma nodded, " Sure. "


	10. Once Upon A Time: The Devil In Neverland, Part Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma and Mary-Margret have a close call. Rumple continues on his journey through the jungle. Emma and the others try to find Pan's came. Baelfire and Neal talk to Mulan. Hook gets an idea about who can help them find Pan's camp.

Once Upon A Time: The Devil In Neverland, Part Ten

By Rebekkalee Mouri-Hibiki

 

(I'm proud to announce I have finished my original novel. I have written it under the pen name of Annabeth Gambrell and can be found on Amazon in paperback and digital format. )

 

“ Emma, “ Mary-Margret gently shook her shoulder. “ Hey... It's time to wake up. “

 

Emma opened her eye before she looked around and closed them again. She had hoped it all had been a bad dream but it wasn't. She was still in Neverland. “ What time is it? “ She muttered.

 

“ I don't know but the sky is getting lighter. We agreed to set out at sunrise, remember? “ Mary-Margret said quietly. She then glanced over her shoulder, “ Everyone else is awake. I let you sleep a little longer... You know why. “

 

Emma wrinkled her brow and frowned. Mary-Margret was looking out for her and the babies. She hoped her concern wouldn't make Hook suspicious though, “ Yeah... I know. “

 

“ There's still some food from last night, “ Mary-Margret said. “ Hook said we better eat it before it goes bad. “

 

Emma opened her eyes again as she sighed. A moment later, she sat up. Mary-Margret moved back, giving her room to stand up. She did just that, glad her healing factor was working because she would have been too sore to move otherwise.

 

She yawned and stretched, gasping when she felt a flutter in her belly. Mary-Margret looked concerned, “ What's wrong? Is everything alright? “

 

Emma nodded, putting her hand on her stomach. “ They're awake too, “ Emma whispered. “ I think I disturbed them when I stretched. “

 

Mary-Margret gasped and smiled, “ They moved? “

 

Emma nodded, “ Yeah. “

 

Mary-Margret reached for her stomach but stopped when they both heard the sound of rocks crunching. Emma looked past Mary-Margret to see Hook standing close by. She went cold, wondering how much he had heard. “ Hook... “ Emma muttered.

 

“ What's taking so long, ladies? “ Hook looked concerned. “ Is everything alright? “

 

Emma nodded quickly and tried not to stammer as she said, “ Yes. “

 

“ Why are you holding your stomach? “ He furrowed his brow. “ Are you ill? “

 

Emma looked at Mary-Margret then back at Hook as she let her hand fall away from her stomach, “ Dinner didn't agree with me very well. I think it may have been the berries. “

 

Hook nodded, “ Aye... I have a touch of a stomach ache myself. Perhaps we accidentally got some that weren't ripe enough by mistake. They can make you quite uncomfortable. “

 

“ You're telling me, “ Emma rubbed her stomach. “ But I'm sure it will pass. “

 

Hook nodded, “ It shall. “

 

Emma watched as he walked away and looked at Mary-Margret, “ That was too close. “

 

“ Yeah, “ Mary-Margret breathed. She gave a terse smile, “ Why don't we get going? “

 

“ Yeah, “ Emma nodded. “ Sure. “

 

**

**

 

Rumplestiltskin pushed his way through the jungle, being on his guard as he moved. He knew Pan was aware of his presence but found it odd he had not made any attempt to attack him. He knew Pan though and that just meant he was waiting to surprise him. He wouldn't give him that satisfaction though.

 

His mind strayed to Emma, wondering how she was faring in Neverland. He paused and closed his eyes, clearing his mind so he could sense her. Slowly, a picture began to take shape in his mind. He could see Emma and the others, sitting around a dying fire as they ate.

 

He frowned when he noticed Hook was staring at Emma as he nibbled at the skewer of meat he held. He almost looked concerned and that made Rumplestiltskin wonder if something had happened. He started to concentrate harder to look into the past but quiet snap drew him back into reality. He opened his eyes, looking around to find a small chicken-like bird staring back at him.

 

It stood there for a long moment before strutting back into the jungle. He sighed, taking a step forward as he decided to keep moving. He made up his mind to ponder the past the next time he stopped to rest...

 

**

**

 

Mary-Margret led the way through the jungle as Emma called directions from the back. According to the map, Pan's camp was on the other side of the island from where they had set up camp. They had been moving for a long time when David said, “ Hey... Do you need a break? “

 

Mary-Margret felt fine, knowing the person who needed the most rest also had the most to lose if they didn't work quickly. She worried about her daughter but couldn't express it, not in front of Hook. She couldn't rouse the pirate's suspicions, knowing he had an interest in Emma and the possible way he would react if he knew about her connection to Rumplestiltskin.

 

They had done rather well at keeping it hidden but she knew those days were numbered. It would be impossible to hide once the twins came. Luckily, Rumplestiltskin's spell was holding and no one but those closest to Emma could see the ever-growing bump that would be hard to hide otherwise. Perhaps, with any luck, they would be rid of the lecherous pirate long before the babies were born.

 

She looked ahead as she replied, “ No... I'm good. “

 

“ In this heat, you shouldn't overtax yourself, “ David offered.

 

She scoffed, “ So you need a break? “

 

“ No... No. I'm good, “ David said.

 

“ David Nolan let himself go? “ Mary-Margret teased.

 

David chuckled, “ Does it look like he let himself go? “

 

Mary-Margret out a chuckle herself, the good natured ribbing lending some levity to the situation. Regina wasn't amused though and she snorted, “ How much further? “

 

Mary-Margret glanced back at Emma for the answer since she was carrying the map. Hook stood behind her, Mary-Margret's mind going back to the close call they had. If Hook had shown up a second later, he would have seen her touching Emma's stomach. She knew how frightened Emma was of Hook finding out, still not sure if he was earnest about his truce with Rumplestiltskin.

 

Emma was looked down at the folded map, startling when Regina let a large leaf snap back and hit her in the face. “ We should be getting close to Pan's lair... Going in a straight line course. “ She said then unfolded the map. “ Son of a... “

 

Emma gasped before looking at Hook. “ How is it now behind us? “

 

“ How can that be? “ Mary-Margret could see the map from where she stood and saw the 'x' that marked the location of Pans camp had indeed moved.

 

“ You got us lost, “ Regina said flatly as she looked at Emma like she was an idiot.

 

“ No, “ Hook said as he let the lantern he carried fall to his side. “ It's the camp. Pan's moving it. “

 

David sighed, “ He's playing tricks on us. “

 

“ If Pan's moving the camp, how are we going to find Henry? “ Emma said as she looked up from the map.

 

Hook looked at Emma, “ I think he doesn't want us to. “

 

Emma snorted, “ Well, he's got another thing coming. We're going to find my son if it's the last thing I do. “

 

“ And just how are we going to do that? “ Regina asked acidly.

 

Emma narrowed her eyes but Mary-Margret spoke first, “ By believing we WILL. Now, let's go. “

 

**

**

 

Henry hugged himself tighter as he cuddled next to a tree. After getting to what looked like a camp, Pan returned to the rest of The Lost Boys. He commanded them to leave Henry and accompany him to another place on the island. After that, Pan took his jacket and told him to stay where he was.

 

Feeling helpless, Henry had no choice but to obey. It wasn't long until exhaustion overtook him and he fell into a fitful sleep. It was plagued by nightmares of never going home and never seeing his family again. He wondered if they had even found a way to come get him or if they were still trapped in Storybrooke.

 

He startled when he heard a strange sound, like a bird call but it was obviously made by a person. He blinked, looking around to see what made the noise. He had to be sure it really wasn't some animal fixing to swoop down on him and make him it's meal.

 

“ Wake up! “ Pan said loudly as he approached. Henry was glad it wasn't a beast but the fact it was Pan was no comfort. Pan threw something at him, “ Catch. “

 

Henry looked down at it to see it was an apple. He looked up at Pan, “ I don't like apples. “

 

Pan scoffed, “ Who doesn't like apples? “

 

Henry frowned, “ It's a family thing. “

 

Pan chuckled and knelt down, “ Well don't worry. They're not for eating. It's for a kind of game... A really fun game. “

 

Henry watched as Pan lifted a crossbow and pointed it at his face, adding, “ I call it target practice. “

 

Henry started down the arrow, trying not to show his fear...

 

**

**

 

“ Damn it! “ Neal shouted from where he stood in front of the hidden cabinet as Baelfire walked into the room.

 

“ What's wrong? “ Baelfire asked.

 

“ I can't find anything that looks like it will help us, “ Neal replied. He then looked at Baelfire, “ Then again, I probably wouldn't know what we need unless it bit me in the ass. “

 

Baelfire put his hands up, “ Don't look at me. My father didn't own any of this stuff when I was still in this land. “

 

Neal frowned before turning and walking across the massive room, grabbing up a chair. He carried it over to the cabinet as he gave Baelfire another angry stare, “ Fine then. “

 

Baelfire could tell his friend was getting frustrated but he felt like there was really nothing he could do. Nothing in the cabinet looked familiar to him. Even if it did, he wasn't sure if he knew how to use it. Neal climbed up on the chair and started to rummage through the higher shelves.

 

Mulan stepped forward, “ You found the crystal ball... What else are you looking for? “

 

Neal continued to rummage, “ It showed us where Emma is but not how to get to her. Maybe Baelfire's father left some clue to that. “

 

“ We don't know that, “ Baelfire said.

 

Neal kept looking, “ Exactly... I'm leaving no stone unturned until we DO. “

 

Robin moved closer, “ I'm not sure you can find a horse in there, mate. “

 

Neal let out a sigh, “ I don't need a horse. I need... A portal. I need a way to make a portal just like the one that brought Baelfire and I here. “

 

“ Why don't you calm down and tell me what the problem is, “ Robin moved closer to Neal. “ Maybe I can assist. “

 

Neal stopped, hanging his head for a moment before turning to face Robin, “ Henry's trapped in Neverland with Peter Pan who is hands down the nastiest person I have ever met. “

 

Baelfire looked at Mulan as she motioned to the crystal ball, “ But I saw Emma in this ball, not Henry. “

 

Neal looked at her, “ Listen. I was in Neverland. Pan said I was going to bring forth 'the one'. He said I would father the child with The Heart of The Truest Believer. When my sister and I heard that, we knew we had to get away and we did... Sort of. “

 

“ What do you mean? “ Mulan furrowed her brow.

 

“ We ran away from Pan's camp and he let us go, “ Neal replied.

 

Mulan looked more confused, “ He just let you go? “

 

Neal chuckled bitterly, “ We couldn't leave the island or Neverland so he wasn't going to lose us. Looking back, I'm pretty sure he knew where we were the entire time. “

 

“ And he never came after you? “ Mulan asked.

 

Neal nodded, “ He didn't have to. We were trapped. “

 

Mulan then looked at Baelfire, “ But how did you meet him? “

 

Neal looked at Baelfire, “ Tell her. “

 

Baelfire looked at Neal, not sure where to start or what to leave out. He didn't want to overwhelm Mulan but he knew she would press for details if his answer did not satisfy her. He took a deep breath, “ I wanted to go somewhere without magic with my father... So he would be normal again. I went in search of a legend called Ruel Ghorm. “

 

“ The Blue Fairy, “ Mulan said.

 

Baelfire nodded, “ Yes. She gave me a bean that she said would take us to a land without magic. I made a deal with my father and he said he would go with me, no matter where that bean took us. At the last moment, he changed his mind and let... “

 

Mulan furrowed her brow when Baelfire took a sharp breath. He had done everything he could to not let the memory get to him but it wasn't enough. It all came rushing back, causing a lump to rise in his throat. She reached for his right shoulder, gently touching it.

 

“ Baelfire? “ She said, her voice full of concern.

 

“ He let me go! “ Baelfire forced out, his voice strangled and louder than he intended. He closed his eyes and took several slow deep breaths to get a hold of himself.

 

“ If it's that painful, “ Mulan started.

 

“ No, “ Baelfire cut her off. He took another breath to steady his voice and nerves. “ I have to tell you. So few people really know what happened to me. “

 

Mulan nodded, “ Go on. “

 

Baelfire glanced at Neal then at Robin before looking at Mulan again. He sighed, “ All I could wonder as I fell is why my father became afraid... Why he was scared to lose his power... Why he would sacrifice me in order to keep it. I don't remember much after the portal closed though. “

 

“ Go on, “ Mulan looked him in the eyes. “ Where did you end up? “

 

Baelfire shook his head, “ On a beach. I was cold and wet. This kid found me and told me his name was Peter Pan and he could help me. For a while, he did. “

 

“ Then what happened? “ Mulan asked.

 

Baelfire sighed, “ Pirates showed up and we thought they had a baby on their ship. We attacked it to save the child but, when we got there, we found there was no child. He abandoned me there, leaving me at the mercy of the pirates. They took pity on me though and I lived with them for a while. “

 

“ How long? “ Mulan said.

 

Baelfire motioned to Neal, “ Until he kidnapped me. “

 

Mulan looked at Neal, her eyes narrowing. “ You kidnapped HIM? “

 

Neal put his hands up, “ Hey... Hey... I thought he was in trouble. I was just a kid. I thought pirates were bad news. “

 

Mulan furrowed her brow, “ Bad news? “

 

“ It's an expression, “ Neal said. “ I thought Hook was using him as a slave. “

 

“ Hook? “ Mulan blinked. “ As in Captain Hook? “

 

Baelfire nodded, “ Yes... But that's another story for another time. Anyway, Neal took me and we lived with his sister until word reached us about some curse. “

 

“ The Dark Curse reached into Neverland as well? “ Mulan gasped.

 

Baelfire looked at Neal then closed his eyes, “ We don't know. We got out just as it hit. We were separated for years though we finally met up again. “

 

“ Oh, “ Mulan nodded. “ And how did you get out? “

 

“ Through a portal, “ Baelfire said.

 

Mulan looked at Neal, “ And you think you might find something to make a portal in there? “

 

Neal nodded, “ Yeah. “

 

“ And you believe that Henry is in Neverland? “ Mulan nodded toward the crystal ball on the table.

 

“ Yes, “ Neal said. “ Emma wouldn't be there otherwise. Help me look. “

 

“ But what can make a portal? “ Mulan asked.

 

Baelfire looked at her, “ Lots of things. Beans, magic mirrors... Ruby slippers... Certain kinds of ashes. “

 

“ And you know this how? “ Mulan furrowed her brow.

 

Baelfire paused, realizing he mentioned things he had read in his father's diary. He had flipped through it, looking for anything else about his visions of the future but stopped, afraid Mulan or Neal would catch him with the diary. “ Uh... “ He started.

 

“ How do you know? “ Mulan was more pressing. “ I know the bean because you used one but the other things... How do you know? “

 

“ I watched him do research on portals before I left him, “ Baelfire tried to sound convincing.

 

Mulan stared at him like she was trying to decide it if he was lying or not. She then nodded, “ That makes sense. “

 

“Help me look, Bae, “ Neal said then knocked a goblet off a shelf. It clattered to the floor loudly in the great room.

 

A moment later, a very large man with curly brown hair shoved one of the doors open from the outside. “What the Hell is that? “ The big man asked as he looked at the previously hidden cupboard.

 

Robin took a step towards them, “ Stand down, Little John. We're fine. “

 

From the middle of the group, a small boy ran forward and headed for Robin. He knelt down, catching the child as he leapt into his arms. Neal took a step towards Robin and the boy, a smile on his face. “ Who's this? “

 

Robin smiled, “ Merry Men come in all sizes. This is my son, Roland. “

 

Baelfire gasped, an idea coming to him. He looked at Neal as Neal looked at him. “ I know how to get to Neverland. I know how we'll get Henry, “ Neal said.

 

**

**

 

Emma stared at the map, still angry that Pan was moving the camp. It didn't take a genius to know he would just keep changing no matter what direction they took. It was making her feel helpless. “So this whole trek had been for nothing, “ She said.

 

“I told you walking was idiotic, “ Regina said in a snotty tone. It was the same tone that made Emma feel like Regina thought she was stupid. “ I suggest we use magic. We can materialize in the camp and grab Henry. “

 

Mary-Margret looked at her, “ We don't know where the camp is. Haven't you been listening? “

 

“ Pan'll have shields against magic, I fear, “ Hook said. “ Such an attempt would end in your death and, more importantly, mine. That's why we're walking. “

 

Emma folded the map, trying to think of another way to get to Henry. It was obvious they had to be creative, a straightforward approach out of the question. Regina looked at Hook, “ Then what's your idea? How are we going to find it? “

 

“ By using someone he trusts, “ Hook replied.

 

“ Who? “ David asked. “ Cause I guess he certainly doesn't trust you. “

 

Hook looked off into the jungle, “ A fairy that lived here when I was about. She might still be on the island. She'd be an inside source... Knows all about the camp... Can get us in. She might even have some pixie dust left. Perhaps we can fly in. “

 

Emma looked at him, “ You mean fairy dust? “

 

“ No, “ David said. “ Pixie dust. It's stronger. Like nuclear fairy dust. “

 

Emma blinked, knowing only one fairy they could be talking about. “ Wait. A fairy? Tinker Bell? “

 

Hook looked at her, his brow furrowed. “ You know her? “

 

Emma scoffed, “ Every kid in the world knows her. “

 

Regina frowned, “ That's a bad idea. Mark my words, Tinker Bell is not going to help us. “

 

 

 

 


	11. Once Upon A Time: The Devil In Neverland, Part Eleven

Once Upon A Time: The Devil In Neverland, Part Eleven

By Rebekkalee Mouri-Hibiki

(Sorry this has taken so long. Again, I'm focused on my original novel. I've started the second one and will keep you all updated. If you're interested, you can find it by searching for 'Annabeth Penelope Gambrell'. It is available through several retailers in several formats. I stuck to the show for the most of this because there wasn't much about this part of 'Quite A Common Fairy' I needed to change.)

Emma, Regina and the others continued on through the jungle. Once Regina said that Tinker Bell would not help them, she had clammed up. It left Emma wondering just what Regina meant and if Tinker Bell wasn't as she was led to believe. Peter Pan had turned out to be villain instead of a hero so it was likely Tinker Bell was one too.

It left Emma wondering if anything she knew was the truth or just lies. She held a bit of hope though because Hook said the pixie could help them. She hoped he was right because it seemed like their only hope. The thoughts had caused her to lag behind as Hook led them through the abundant foliage to where Tinker Bell lived.

She startled when Regina said, "Emma."

She looked at her as she continued to speak, " There is another way."

"Is there?" Emma asked.

"Magic," Regina said.

"Didn't we JUST go through this?" Emma looked away. She couldn't believe Regina still wanted to use magic after what happened. They had tried it and ended up being ambushed. Emma knew the attack had been a warning and Pan wouldn't go easy on them the next time.

"I'm not talking about MY magic," Regina said. "I'm talking about OUR magic."

Emma turned to face her, "I'm not interested. One thing I learned is that it always comes with a price."

Regina blinked then said, "Well, sometimes NOT using it comes with a price too. I bet you and I combined are strong enough to overpower Pan."

Emma frowned. She knew her magic didn't work with fairy magic and it made her wonder if Mr. Gold had placed some kind of limit of her powers so she could only work with him. She didn't feel the violent ill-effects standing next to Regina that she did when Mother Superior was around, just Regina's power. She had no reaction to it but that didn't mean anything at all.

She ran her thumb over the thin gold band on her right hand ring finger as she thought about the protection spell. It had kept her safe from Regina's attacks so it stood to reason it would keep her magic from working with her own even if she didn't react badly to being in contact with Regina. "What if we're not?" Emma asked, the only thing she could think of saying without revealing too much.

"I'm not going to take a chance on that," Emma continued. "We're talking about Henry's life."

"I'm aware of that," Regina replied.

Mary-Margret came to Emma's side as she said, "Look, I know you don't like this plan. Let's just see it through. Let's at least see if we can find Tinker Bell."

"You think it's the best plan because your new boyfriend came up with it?" Regina's tone was sarcastic.

"My new boyfriend? Hook?" Emma couldn't believe Regina would imply such a thing. She knew she was with Mr. Gold and she even knew about the babies.

Emma couldn't help but think Regina was calling her something unsavory without actually saying the word. "What's your problem?"

"She just lost Neal," Mary-Margret whispered. "And I don't have to remind you about Mr. Gold."

Emma looked over her shoulder to see Hook standing a good distance away. She hoped he was out of earshot and didn't hear her mother's comment. It was bad enough they had such a close call earlier in the day. She turned back to see Regina silently staring at them.

Finally, Regina sighed and shook her head, "Sorry... I'm just worried about Henry."

"We all are," Mary-Margret said. She glanced at Emma then back at Regina, "Can we just please try to find Tinker Bell? Maybe she really could help us."

"Fine," Regina said quietly. "But don't say I didn't warn you."

* * *

Henry looked around the camp, looking for a way out. The surrounding jungle was thick and, with no idea of where he was, any escape route would be too dangerous. He looked at Pan, who was getting prepared for the target practice he had threatened Henry with. He was dipping an arrow into a crude looking glass jar.

"What's that?" Henry asked as Pan pulled the arrow out of the jar.

"Dreamshade," Pan replied as he looked at the tip of the arrow. "It's a nasty poison. I've heard a story about a man who shot an arrow off his son's head with an arrow."

Henry watched as Pan loaded the arrow into a crossbow as he added, "Let's see if this is possible."

"If you're shooting an apple then what's the poison for?" Henry asked though he dreaded the answer.

"Motivation not to miss," Pan replied. He aimed the crossbow playfully for a moment before looking towards Felix. "Felix, get over here."

"Is Felix good? Is his aim good?" Henry asked as he watched Felix walk over, trying not to sound too scared. If The Lost Boys were going to use him for target practice, he hoped they were good.

Pan looked puzzled by the question as Felix smiled, "Doesn't matter. You're the one doing the shooting."

Henry took the crossbow as Pan handed it to him, "I don't want to shoot."

Pan turned and encouraged The Lost Boys. They started to chant, "Shoot... Shoot... Shoot."

"You won't hit him. Trust yourself," Pan said as Felix placed the apple on his head. "It's exhilarating."

The Lost Boys continued to chant as Henry lifted the crossbow, his hand trembling as he did. He knew he would never be able to hit the apple nor did he want to. A thought crossed his mind though and he decided to act on it as The Lost Boys and Pan fell silent. Just as he was sure everyone thought he was going to take the shot at Felix, he turned and aimed for Pan then pulled the trigger.

Pan caught the arrow before it reached him and smiled. He walked towards Henry, "Told you it was exhilarating."

Henry was stunned, not sure how his plan failed. Pan took the bow from his hands, "Come on. I have something to show you."

Henry followed Pan, hoping he didn't blow his next chance...

* * *

David followed as Hook led the way through the jungle. He cradled his right side, the place he had been injured stinging. He was starting to feel tired but tried to hide it. He didn't want to worry Mary-Margret or Emma. His daughter had enough to worry about without him adding to it.

He also did not want to worry Mary-Margret. He didn't want to take any of her focus or attention off Henry. Once they rescued the boy, he would consider telling her about the injury. He held on to a tiny hope that he hadn't got enough Dreamshade to kill him, just make him sick for a while.

David watched as the pirate stepped aside, letting the women pass him but caught David's attention as he passed. "Are you going to tell her?" He asked quietly.

David turned to face him but kept walking, "Tell her what?"

"What happened to you, mate." Hook moved towards him, "Let me see."

David looked ahead, seeing the women we still walking and out of earshot. He then turned back to Hook before opening his jacket and hiking up his shirt. Hook was the only one with them that knew anything about the poison so he had no choice but to trust him.

"The arrow only nicked me." David couldn't believe how fast the poison had spread. Black veins of it surrounded the place where the arrow had grazed him.

Hook looked grim, "I'm sorry, mate."

David's blood ran cold, Hook's tone and look telling him the news wasn't good. "Do you know how long?" He asked. He hoped Hook understood what he was getting at.

"Days. A few weeks at most," Hook replied. "You won't see summer. It's really bad, mate. You might want to tell her."

"No," David said firmly though the pirate's words had frightened him. He turned away, striding to catch up with the women. He was done talking to Hook.

"Well you have to," Hook followed him

David turned around, stopping him in his tracks. "Maybe I don't."

"How's that?" Hook looked puzzled.

"Pixie dust," David said. "You believe in this Tinker Bell's power? Her pixie dust?"

"Indeed I do," Hook replied.

"Then let's get her and get that dust," David said. "If she's a powerful as you say she is then she can heal me."

Hook gave him a sad smile, "We can only hope, eh mate?"

* * *

Baelfire followed Robin and Baelfire as they walked back to the great room. They had taken him some place away from the Merry Men and explained that they would use Roland to attract Peter Pan's shadow. Once they had, they would knock the boy to safety and seize the shadow. Neal's hope was the Shadow would then take them to Neverland.

Baelfire knew the plan was sketchy but he wasn't going to let Neal go alone. If they did indeed end up in Neverland, it would take both of them to get everyone back out again. There was also a slim chance the plan would fail and Robin would lose his son. By the look on his face, Baelfire knew Robin was sharing that concern.

Robin turned to face them, looking unhappy with the idea they had presented. "Are you out of your mind? He's four years old."

"We won't let the Shadow touch him," Neal closed the doors to the great room once they were inside. "I promise. Bae and I can get to him before he gets to Roland."

"How do you know that?" Robin sounded doubtful.

"Because I've dealt with the Shadow before. It's what took my sister and I to Neverland when we were children. All Roland has to do is summon it. Bae and I can take it from there. We'll be going to Neverland, not him."

Robin still did not look convinced, the worry on his face not waning. "At best, my toddler as bait. At worst, something goes wrong and a demonic shadow carries him through a portal to the nastiest person you've ever met."

"Look, Robin. I have to get there," Neal said. "My son is there... And his mother. She doesn't know what she's up against but I do."

Robin took a deep breath, squaring his shoulders. "I lost my wife a while back. For that, we almost didn't have Roland she was so sick. Now, she's gone. He's all I have. I can't lose him."

"And he can't lose Emma and Henry," Baelfire stepped in. "It's all HE has."

Neal nodded, "He's right. I know how you feel. I need my boy... And Emma. They're all I have."

Baelfire bit his lip, holding back what he wanted to say. Neal seemed to still hold faith that Emma still loved him though she had moved on. He wondered if he secretly wanted things not to work out between her and his father. They hadn't had much time to talk about it so Neal's feelings and ideas were a mystery to him.

He decided saving the discussion for a bit longer was best. If Neal still held hope that Emma would come back to him, it would help drive him to complete the rescue. Robin became angry, "So because I know what it is to value family, I should risk mine?"

"When she was sick... Your wife... How did she live so she could have your son?" Neal asked.

Robin looked at Baelfire, "With a little help."

"My father helped you?" Baelfire blinked.

Robin nodded then sighed, "You see... I did a job for him. He wanted a golden arrow that always hit it's mark. I stole that arrow and bought it to him. He was the one who gave me the idea of stealing from the rich and giving to the poor."

"Go on," Baelfire said.

"Well, when Marion fell ill during her pregnancy, I thought of your father. I came back here to ask for his help but he turned me away. He said our business was finished and threw me out of the house. I was not going to give up that easily though so I waited until nightfall and crept back into the house to steal one of his magic wands."

"Then what happened?" Baelfire asked.

Robin chuckled, "I got caught of course. He locked me up in the dungeon and tortured me within an inch of my life. If it weren't for Belle, I would have died here."

"Belle released you?" Baelfire said.

Robin nodded, "And she gave me the wand back, telling me to go save my wife. I hate to think what your father did to her in retaliation but she was only doing what was right."

"Did my father come after you?" Baelfire was certain he did.

"Yes and he did try to kill me but, in the end, something stopped him from doing it. I'm still not sure but all that matters is that he spared my life," Robin said. He then became solemn, "Sadly, something else happened that took Marion away from me."

"Oh," Baelfire felt a strange sense of relief at knowing his father had let Robin survive. It made him wonder what had swayed him though. "So, he spared your life and saved your son... And your wife's, for what it was worth."

Robin stared at Baelfire then cleared his throat as he shifted uneasily. "Ah... Yes... Right."

"So I guess that means you owe us one," Neal said. He motioned to Baelfire, "At least him."

Robin walked away then turned and came back. "Yes... I guess so. Now, here are my terms."

"We'll be glad to hear them," Baelfire glanced at Neal.

"Once. He stands at the window. He calls out once," Robin said firmly as he held up his right index finger to stress his point. "If that doesn't take, that's it. No second chance."

Neal stared back at Robin, "You got to understand this is my second chance."

"Then don't blow it," Robin said.

* * *

Emma followed the others through the jungle. Hook was leading them to Tinker Bell's place. She heard a noise behind her and turned to see Regina was lagging behind. "Hey," She said, making Regina turn to her.

"Hey," Regina shrugged.

Emma looked ahead to make sure the others didn't get to far away. She turned back to Regina, "You're falling behind. Hook thinks her place is just up ahead. Come on."

Regina looked reluctant, "Well, if she still lives there. You can waste your time searching. I'll wait."

Emma could tell there was something more that Regina wasn't telling her. She frowned as she walked back to where Regina stood, "What did you do to her?"

Regina blinked, "What? Why would you assume I did something?"

"You've met her before, right?" Emma asked. She remembered what Regina had said back at camp. From the tone she used, she knew the meeting had not ended pleasantly. "In the Enchanted Forest, right? What did you do? Kill her brother? Steal her halo?"

Regina scoffed, "She's not an angel." Emma stared at her then she sighed, "Okay, we have a complicated history."

"I knew it," Emma put her hands on her hips. All the walking had made them ache a bit but her healing factor was keeping the pain to a minimum. She dared not to think about the agony she would have been in without it.

"You don't need to know the details," Regina continued. "But if she sees me, it won't help. And, if she's the way in, well then trust me, my staying out of sight is the best for Operation Henry."

"Operation Henry?" Emma repeated as Regina took a seat on a rock.

Regina looked up at her, "That's what I've been calling it in my head."

"He would call it that," Emma said quietly. Any mission they embarked on, he would call it something. When they were trying to expose Regina, he called it Operation Cobra.

"He would have a better name but that's the best I can come up with," Regina said.

Emma thought over Regina's words and decided she had the best idea, especially if she had pissed Tinker Bell off in the past. She looked at the ground, "Okay. We'll get her and I'll come get you."

"No, don't bother," Regina said as Emma turned to walk away. She turned back to her as she added, "It's better if we don't see one another. And, if you don't find her, keep going. Just get Henry. Don't worry about Tinker Bell."

"What the Hell did you do to her?" Emma asked.

Regina shook her head and sighed, "What I always do."

Emma knew what she meant... Because she tended to mess things up as well. Without another word, Emma turned and walked away...


	12. Once Upon A Time: The Devil In Neverland, Part Twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina faces Tinker Bell. Emma and the others find Tinker Bell's house but she's not there. They go looking for her and Hook tells her tale. Regina and Tinker Bell have their confrontation. Henry talks to Pan. Baelfire and Neal put their plan into motion.

Once Upon A Time: The Devil In Neverland, Part Twelve

By Rebekkalee Mouri-Hibiki

(Again, so sorry this took so long. I have been trying to [unsuccessfully] promote my original novel, 'The Sword: A Murder Mystery' and experienced a death in the family as well. As you can imagine, I haven't had much time for writing and I do apologize for that. Mostly show this time and not a lot of Golden Swan.)

Regina sat, waiting. It really hadn't been that long since Emma had walked away. She knew she was doing the right thing by hanging behind. If they did find Tinker Bell, just the sight of her would make the pixie refuse to help them.

She knew this would be true after what she had done to her. It was just one of those things someone would not let go easily. As she waited, she felt another presence. Though the power signature was weak, it was all too familiar.

She stood up, "Let's get this over with, shall we?"

There was a rustle of foliage behind and off to the right, Regina turning to face Tinker Bell. She was dirty, disheveled and stared at her with pure hatred in her eyes. She came closer, her eyes never leaving Regina's. "A complicated history? That's quite a diplomatic way of describing it."

Regina still couldn't believe the sight before her. Tinker Bell was a far cry from the spritely young woman she had met so many years before. Though she was supposed to be an ageless being, she looked like she had aged quite a bit. Regina looked her over again as she whispered, "You look terrible."

"You trying to provoke me?" Tinker Bell replied lowly.

Regina put her hands out at her sides, "Come and get me, Tinker Bell."

Tinker Bell moved towards her, "You think you're so smart but you're going to fail."

Before Regina could reply, Tinker Bell lifted her hand and blew something at Regina. A moment later, everything went black...

* * *

Emma watched as Hook climbed up the ladder that led to a tiny tree house. He claimed it was Tinker Bell's home and said he would go first to make sure they would be welcome. She held her breath as she, David and Mary-Margret waited for the all clear. Knowing what a vexing bastard Hook could be, she wasn't going to be surprised if Tinker Bell threw him out on sight.

"No one's home. Come on up," Hook called and Emma released the breath.

She looked down at Mary-Margret to see concern etching her features. "Can you do this?" She mouthed.

Emma nodded, knowing that she would have to climb the ladder carefully. It was a challenge to be so physical but keep the babies' safety in mind. Her healing factor had kept them safe so far but she wasn't sure just where her limits were. Her magic felt stronger in Neverland but she didn't know how much good it would do her since she didn't know how to use it.

She then wondered just how much of it really was her and how much was the protection spell Mr. Gold had placed on her. Either way, she had done more than any normal pregnant woman could have. Mary-Margret nodded in return and Emma followed as David climbed the rest of the way up. As she reached the top, she heard him ask, "Where would it be?"

Emma knew he meant the fairy dust. Hook knew it too. "She would just leave dust lying around, mate. It's not here, I promise. I'm sorry."

Emma was able to enter the tiny house though the climb had made her breath hard. She looked around as David rifled through Tinker Bell's things. "It's pretty bare. Reminds me of some place."

She got off the ladder, walking around as she tried to avoid Hook's stare. He had been looking at her a lot and it was making her uncomfortable. It made her wonder if he was getting suspicious about her condition. "I thought a tree house would be more cheerful."

She paused and thought about it, the place it reminded her of finally coming to mind. It was the apartment she had in Boston. It was small and she didn't stay there long, just enough to sleep and eat. "Where I used to live. That's it."

David continued to look through Tinker Bell's meager belongings and Emma decided to help. Anything to get her away from Hook. "Because it's a place to sleep," Mary-Margret said.

Emma looked at her, the tone of her mother's voice ringing with experience. "What would you know about that?"

Mary-Margret scoffed, "I didn't always have a canopy bed in a palace. I had a place like this once too."

"You did?" Emma was surprised to a degree. She knew her mother had been on the run from Regina but the living conditions had never been discussed before.

"A tree stump. When I was running from the Queen. Believe it or not, I understand this Tinker Bell. The true question why does she have a ladder? Fairies have wings."

Emma hadn't thought about it until Mary-Margret mentioned it but it was true. If Tinker Bell could fly, what use would she have for a ladder? Emma opened her mouth to pose the question when David called out. "Guys... I've found something."

Emma and Mary-Margret looked towards him. He held up a white cloth, "It's a handkerchief."

Mary-Margret gasped and grabbed it out of David's hand, "That's Regina's. How did that get here?"

Hook stood up from where he had taken a seat on a hammock, coming closer to take a look as the only logical answer came to Emma's mind. "She was tracking us... Watching Regina."

Mary-Margret looked at her, "But if she's been watching her..."

"Then we're in the wrong place," Hook interjected.

"Regina," David whispered.

Emma headed for the ladder, the other following suit. If Tinker Bell was indeed after Regina, they would have to move fast. She climbed down as quickly as she could then looked back as the other's started down behind her. "Come on. I know where I left her."

Mary-Margret joined her, her brow furrowed in confusion. "You mean you left her alone?"

"Yes. She wasn't coming so I really had no choice. If I knew she was in danger, I would have never done it." Emma felt stupid. She should have sensed it after the way Regina had balked.

"There's no time to talk about it now," Hook said once his feet were on the ground. "We need to go find her before Tinker Bell does something to her."

Emma frowned, "Tinker Bell's a good fairy. What do you think she's going to do to her?"

Hook scoffed, "You really don't know the true story, do you?"

Emma blinked, "I'm guessing it isn't all sunshine and lollipops like I was led to believe?"

"Hardly," Hook said. He nudged her forward, "Lead us to where you left Regina and I'll tell you the tale along the way."

Emma nodded then narrowed her eyes as she started walking, "Start talking."

Hook paused for a long moment like he was trying to figure out where to start. Finally he sighed, "Tinker Bell was here when I came to plot my revenge against the Dark One. She was the closest one to him, long before this batch of Lost Boys came to live here."

"They aren't the same ones from back then?" Emma asked as they pushed through the jungle, Mary-Margret and David following.

"Hardly. Whatever happened to them, I don't know. That's not important though. We're talking about Tinker Bell," Hook said.

"Then tell me about her," Emma said.

"She was free to travel between the realms," Hook said. "She was sort of a scout for Pan. She would travel and find the lost children and bring the information to him."

"But she can't talk," Emma remembered the movie. All Tinker Bell could do was make tinkling noises. "How would she tell him?"

"Oh, she can talk but that part comes later. At that time, she was indeed mute but communicated with Pan through magic. After she had seen so many Lost Boys come here, she began to feel guilty and wonder if she was doing the right thing," Hook replied.

"What did she do then?" Emma asked.

"She traveled the realms to find more of her kind," Hook said. "She found them in The Enchanted Forest. She broke away from Pan and begged one Ruel Ghorm to take her in and help her become a better fairy."

"Ruel Ghorm," Mary-Margret gasped. "The Blue Fairy."

"The same. She even gave Tinker Bell the ability to speak," Hook nodded. "She returned here on occasion, rescued a few Lost Boys here and there, returning them to their families. Pan found out and became furious, banishing her to this jungle."

Emma noticed Hook knew a lot about the pixie and had to ask. "So I'm guessing you know her."

"Yes," Hook said. "We have talked."

"I see," Emma frowned. "Is she going to be unhappy to see you too?"

Hook blinked then quirked his mouth, "Well, I hope not. We were on pretty good terms when I left this place."

Emma rolled her eyes at the look on his face because it spoke volumes. From his expression, she wondered if they were more than friends. "Please don't elaborate."

"I wouldn't think of it," Hook replied, still looking like the cat that ate a canary.

Emma turned to face forward again, shaking her head. He was hopeless. She looked at the surroundings and realized they had reached the place where she had left Regina. "We're here."

"But there no Regina," Mary-Margret sounded worried.

"We're too late," Hook said gravely. "Tinker Bell has most likely taken her."

Emma looked at him, "You think, Captain Obvious?"

David stepped forward, "We haven't got time for this. We need to find Regina."

* * *

Regina felt like she was starting to wake up. She opened her eyes and tried to get them to focus. The next thing she felt was a pressure around her wrists... And it itched. It took her a moment to realize her hands her bound together with rough rope. She groaned, trying to clear the fog from her head.

As it did, her eyes focused enough to see Tinker Bell. She was sitting in front of her and staring daggers at her. "About time you woke up," Tinker Bell snorted. "I've been looking forward to this chat for quite some time."

Regina frowned, "Look... You don't know why I'm here."

"Oh, I know exactly why you're here," Tinker Bell replied. "You're trying to find your son."

Regina looked at the rope around her wrists, "I take it by the restraints you're not helping."

"Hell no," Tinker Bell said sharply. "You're the last person I'd ever help... After you burned me."

"Burned you? You're the one who interfered in my life," Regina said as she sat up.

"And threw away my own in the process," Tinker Bell replied.

Regina was puzzled by the statement. Yes, Tinker Bell had tried to help her find her True Love but she had been too scared to go after it. She went back to the castle, never speaking to the man Tinker Bell had shown to her with the pixie dust. But, instead of admitting her own fear, she had turned it around and lied.

She told Tinker Bell she met the man and he was horrible, blaming her instead. She told Tinker Bell she was a horrible fairy and the pixie dust was wrong. She then made Tinker Bell leave before she could ask any more questions, knowing her lies would falter if she were questioned further. She never saw Tinker Bell after that, never knowing of her fate.

It looked like it hadn't been pleasant though. Regina could tell her powers were gone, not sensing any of the same energy she had when they first met. "So what do you want from me? To kill me?" Regina asked.

Tinker Bell just stared at her, not answering. The look in her eyes said 'yes' though. Regina continued, "You think it's that easy? Whatever you knocked me out with, I can tell it's not magic. Maybe poppies? But they're wearing off. And since you had to resort to that, it only means one thing."

Tinker Bell watched as she stood up, still leaning forward to keep eye contact with her. "You don't have magic but I do." Regina broke the ropes.

Tinker Bell shot to her feet, grabbing up something from the rock as she rose. It was an arrow and she put it to Regina's throat. "Yeah, I know. But your magic can't stop this. Have you ever heard of Dreamshade?"

"Yes." Regina knew of the poison. It was rumored to be the most potent in all the realms. Hook had even said he had used it on Rumplestiltskin in his failed bid to kill him. It would have too if the imp hadn't been so crafty and manipulated Snow into doing what she had done.

"Good." Tinker Bell pressed the arrow against her throat.

"How the Hell did you get like this?" Regina furrowed her brow, the look in Tinker Bell's eyes telling her she meant business.

"I met you," Tinker Bell hissed.

"Okay," Regina said. "You want to kill me? I can make it easier for you."

Tinker Bell looked confused then shocked as Regina ripped out her own heart. "What do you..." She said.

Regina pulled her heart free of her body, holding it out for Tinker Bell. "You wanna kill me? Don't let the poison do it. YOU should do it. Go ahead. Crush it."

Tinker Bell looked bewildered for a moment before regaining her composure. "You think I won't take it?"

"No," Regina hissed. "I'm counting on it. Show me who you are, Tinker Bell."

"Gladly," Tinker Bell replied lowly. She took her heart, squeezing it. Regina grunted it pain but Tinker Bell's grip did not lessen. It didn't get any tighter either, like she wanted to torture her a bit before she finished the job.

"Do you know what you cost me?" Tinker Bell looked at Regina then turned to walk away.

"Your wings," Regina gasped when she saw Tinker Bell's back.

"Why?" Tinker Bell asked without turning around.

"Why what?" Regina wasn't sure what the question was. There were so many 'whys' between them. "Why did I hand over my heart?"

Tinker Bell turned to face her, "No. Why did you lie?" She said sharply, her face full of anger. "Because I've been over it a million times and that spell worked. You never went in. It's the only explanation."

She moved closer as she continued, "Why couldn't you just go through that door and meet your soulmate? Was being happy such a terrible fate?"

"Yes, yes it was," Regina replied. She paused to push back the lump rising in her throat. Being truthful was always so hard but she knew she would have to do it. She then said, "You're right. I never went in. I was afraid. You said I can let go of all that anger that was weighing me down and suddenly it felt like, without it, I would just float away. That anger was all I had. What would I be without it?"

"Happy," Tinker Bell said.

Regina shook her head. She knew that wasn't possible. Anger had been what had driven her for so long. She drew her power, her will to go on from it. She needed it to make everyone whoever wronged her pay. Once they had, then she could be happy. "Weak," She said.

"And look what good it did you," Tinker Bell pointed out sarcastically. She moved closer, getting right in Regina's face. "The strength you gained. Because I'm holding your heart in my hand and I'm not hearing one reason not to squeeze it into ash."

"Alright... You want a reason?" Regina glared at her. "Here you go. You think I was afraid? You think I did the wrong thing? Well, fairy, right now you're making the same choice. I picked revenge over hope and you're holding the result."

Regina reached for her heart, Tinker Bell looking down at it. "A small, hard dark heart. If you make the same choice I did, then what you're looking at your own future. I'm not going to tell you what to do. The choice is yours. Kill me or act like the fairy you are... The one you escape to my realm to be."

Tinker Bell turned away, "You remember that?"

"Of course I do," Regina said. "When we... We first met, you told me all about it. You said you wanted to be better, to redeem yourself."

"I did," Tinker Bell said. She looked down at Regina's heart, "I still do... But you said I was a terrible fairy."

"Well then prove me wrong. Pick hope over anger. Choose love again and help me get my son back," Regina said.

"You love your son?" Tinker Bell turned back to her. She sounded like she was skeptical to believe it.

"Very much," Regina replied. "With Henry, I finally got something right. Don't you want to be able to say the same thing?"

Tinker Bell shook her head, "It's too late for me."

"Only if you kill me," Regina said.

Tinker Bell walked towards her, "I won't kill you... But I won't help you either. Besides, it's probably too late. He's been with him too long."

Tinker Bell handed Regina her heart back and walked away...

* * *

Henry watched as some of The Lost Boys played with knives. They threw them at the ground, picking them back up and repeating the process. "Look at the fun they're having. The thing with this place, Henry, is that no one tell you 'no'. You can do whatever you want."

"Do they never hurt themselves?" Henry asked. The Lost Boys were handling the knives rather sloppily and Henry knew it couldn't have been safe.

"All the time," Pan said. "One time, I had four boys with missing fingers. Cost of the game. They don't mind."

"I don't belong here," Henry said.

Pan looked at him, "Actually, you do. We've been waiting for you for a very long time, Henry. Long before you were even born."

"I don't believe that." Henry couldn't believe his ears.

"You should. This place runs on imagination. On belief. But your world stopped believing. Magic is dying and you, Henry, need to save it."

"In my world, you mean?" Henry wasn't sure what Pan was getting at.

"In every world." Pan scoffed. "You need to bring it back. That's your destiny. To return magic... To be the savior."

Henry frowned, "My mom Emma is the savior. Not me."

"She broke some curse, yeah." Pan scoffed again. Henry furrowed his brow, surprised that Pan knew about that. It made him wonder what else he knew about. A shiver of fear ran through him, fearing for the babies. What if Pan knew about them?

Pan noticed the questioning look on his face, "Oh, I know a lot more than you think. But what if breaking the curse wasn't what made her the Savior? What if having you was? Think about it. You both descend from the greatest of light. Is a coincidence that The Dark One took interest in your mother or perhaps is it part of a bigger plan... A plan for him to take your heart for his own and do what he wishes?"

Henry blinked. He hadn't thought of that. Was Mr. Gold just using Emma to get to him? Had he tricked Emma into thinking she loved him in order to get closer to him? He could see it being remotely possible but Mr. Gold had been so kind to him... Had that just been a ruse as well?

"Now you're thinking, aren't you?" Pan asked. "Perhaps your mother isn't the only one that was blinded by his trickery."

"Y-You really think he did what he did to my mom to get closer to me?" Henry stammered.

"Why else would he take such a risk?" Pan asked. "Seducing the only person powerful enough to destroy the dark power inside of him?"

"Is she really?" Henry asked.

Pan nodded, "Once she's reached her full potential, she will be able to break all curses... Including his. But he's too smart for that. He'll figure out a way to destroy her before that can happen."

"He won't... The..." Henry cut himself off. He wasn't sure if Pan knew about the babies really or if he was trying to milk him for information.

"Do you think those babies in your mother's belly will stop him?" Pan frowned. He then scoffed, "He may let her live long enough to give birth to them but he'll have no use for her once they have arrived. They'll be quite powerful and he'll be able to use them just like he'll use you... But they might get to live longer."

Henry shook his head, "No! He'll never do anything to hurt me, my mom or the twins."

"How can you be so sure?" Pan gave him a serious look. "Do you really think you know The Dark One well enough to predict what he might do? He is the root of all evil and won't bat an eye at killing you, your mother or those babies."

"You're wrong!" Henry said though he was becoming less sure with each passing second.

"Perhaps you're the one who is wrong." Pan looked him in the eye, "You were created for a reason and I can help you find it."

"So you're thinking I'm supposed to save magic?" Henry asked.

"I'm not thinking. I believe," Pan said. He reached into his shirt pocket "Remember, I said I had something to show you."

Henry watched as Pan brought forth a scroll and held it out to him. "Here," Pan said. "I've had this a very long time, long before you were even thought about. Take a look and you'll know why I'm so sure you're the hero magic has been waiting for."

Henry took the scroll as Pan stood up and walked away. He looked at for just a second before throwing it on the ground. He had seen the way Mr. Gold had treated his mother and remembered how kind he had been to him. He just couldn't get his head around Pan's claim that he would ultimately hurt him, his mom or the babies. "I don't believe you."

Pan turned back to face him, scoffing again. "You remind me of your father."

With that, Pan walked away...

* * *

Baelfire watched as Mulan and Neal moved furniture around to give them places to hide from The Shadow. They planned to make it look like Roland was totally alone when he summoned the entity that would carry them off to Neverland. When he showed up, they would push the child out of the way and grab The Shadow themselves. The plan was risky but it was the only way they could think of to get to Emma and Henry.

Once the last piece of furniture was in place, Mulan looked at the men. She had the most experience in battle strategies, Robin second. She motioned to the window, "I'll be right here next to the window. Robin, under the table. Neal and Baelfire, the two of you under the sill. You'll come up right under The Shadow."

"That's a good plan," Robin nodded.

"I know," Mulan said.

Neal motioned to Baelfire to help him with a loveseat. He went to him and they shifted it under the sill, giving themselves plenty of room to pop up but enough cover so The Shadow wouldn't see them. Once it was in place, Neal looked at Robin. "Hood... Thanks man."

"Thank me when your family is back together again," Robin replied.

Baelfire looked at Neal but said nothing. He still couldn't believe he was doing so much for Emma when she had moved on. He knew he couldn't discuss it there though. He didn't want anyone else to know Emma was in such a relationship with his father.

"I'm gonna save them," Neal replied. "But back together... We'll see."

"I thought you said you loved them?" Robin looked puzzled.

Neal glanced at Baelfire then shook his head, "Let's just say it's complicated."

"Complicated? How? I thought you loved Emma?" Mulan looked confused.

Neal looked at Baelfire again, "I do... But we'll see if I can win her back."

"Why wouldn't you?" Mulan was still puzzled.

"Because I screwed up the first time," Neal replied. "Hopefully, I'll get another chance. When Emma told me she loved me, I waited too long before I said the same. I won't make that mistake again."

Mulan still looked confused, "So the children she carries..."

Baelfire moved towards her, cutting her off mid-sentence. He grabbed her by the arm, "Come with me."

Mulan followed though Baelfire could feel her muscles tense. He pulled to out into a small room off the den and to the furthest wall, far enough away that Neal and Robin wouldn't hear them talking. He looked back into the den, Robin and Neal giving him questioning stares. He turned back to Mulan.

"What is going on?" Mulan asked. "I assumed..."

"You assumed wrong, Mulan. Emma..." Baelfire tried to decide just how much to tell her. Part of the truth would have been better than a lie but he needed to tell it in a way that would keep her from asking more questions. He sighed, "Emma's moved on. She's with another man... The man that fathered her babies."

"So why does Neal think he still has a chance with her?" Mulan blinked.

"That's why he said the situation is complicated," Baelfire said. "I think he's hoping things don't work out with her and... This other guy."

"Do you know this man?" Mulan asked.

Baelfire frowned, "You could say that."

"Well enough to know if he will leave Emma though she is pregnant with his children?" Mulan said sharply.

Baelfire opened his mouth then closed it. It was true his father had sacrificed him for his power but that had so long ago. Would he do the same if Emma or the children threatened him in the same way? He wasn't sure.

"Baelfire!" Mulan hissed. "How well do you know this man?"

Baelfire shook his head, "I'm not sure but he's who Emma's with now. I don't know if Neal will be able to get her away from him."

"So you're not sure about this plan?" Mulan asked.

Baelfire stared deep into her eyes. He felt like he could tell her anything but knew he had to be careful. He sighed, "I'm not sure what will happen once Neal reunites with Emma."

"Then don't worry about that part," Mulan said. "You're also going there to save Neal's son. No matter what the situation is with Emma, his son still needs to be rescued. Worry about the other part later."

Baelfire thought it over and Mulan had a point. He looked back to the den, "Then I guess we better get a move on if we want to save his kid."

"Yes," Mulan replied. She started to move but Baelfire grabbed her again. She turned to face him, her brow again knitted in confusion. "What's wrong?"

Baelfire moved closer, "There's a pretty big chance I'll never see you again so I need to say this now."

"Say what?" Mulan asked.

"I... I... Uh, think you're a really great woman." Baelfire tried to keep his voice steady. "I wish I could spent more time with you to get to know you better but I can't. I think we could have been good together."

Mulan blinked, "You... Like me?"

Baelfire nodded, "Yeah. I do."

Mulan looked away then shook her head, "I'm sorry but I... I like someone else. It would have never worked out."

Baelfire let her hand go as his heart sank, "I was afraid of that... But I didn't want to leave her without telling you."

Mulan looked at him again, "I'm flattered and I'm sure you'll find someone else but we don't have time for this. We need to go back to the others."

Baelfire nodded, "Yeah. We have a kid to save."

"My point exactly," Mulan said. "Now, let's go."

Mulan walked back towards the den, Baelfire following her. When they got to Robin and Neal, Neal frowned. "What was that all about?"

"Nothing," Baelfire waved him off. "I just needed to tell Mulan something before we left."

Neal nodded, "Right. Well, we need to get a move on. Emma and Henry need us more in Neverland."

"I know they do," Baelfire said.

Mulan looked at Neal, "I'm sure she'll forgive you once you tell her your side of the story."

"I hope so. I've learned that lesson the hard way," Neal said. "When you love someone, you tell them. You don't keep it in."

Mulan looked at Baelfire, the words looking like they struck a chord with her. He looked away, not able to stand her intense eyes after she had let him down. Eyes that only a few moments before made his heart race now made it ache. ~At least I was brave enough to tell her,~ He told himself but the words did little to quell his hurt.

"Are you ready?" Little John's voice drew everyone's attention to the doorway again. He entered from the foyer, Roland in his arms. The child was dressed for bed in a long white night shirt.

"I suppose," Robin nodded as he walked to Little John, taking the child from him. "Okay." He set him down on the floor gently and crouched down to his eye level. "Now, daddy's going to be right here. Okay?"

The child looked towards the table when Robin motioned to it and Robin continued, "It might be loud but nothing is going to hurt you. Do you understand?"

Again, Roland nodded. Robin gave a nervous glance to Baelfire then to Neal before returning his attention to his son. "You remember what you have to say?"

Roland nodded, "Yeah, I say I..."

Everyone gasped and moved towards the boy. He couldn't say the words until they were ready. "No!" Robin shushed him.

"No, no. Not yet... Not yet," Mulan added.

"Wait... Wait," Neal said.

Mulan looked at them, "Positions."

"Okay." Robin hugged Roland. He then moved to where he was supposed to be, Neal and Baelfire taking their positions under the window. Once they were where they were supposed to be, he took a deep breath as if to steel his nerves then said, "Okay, Roland... Say it."

Roland looked towards the window, looking very brave as he said, "I believe."

Everyone held their breath but nothing happened. Baelfire looked at Neal, finding he looked panicked. "Maybe if he says it again..." He started.

Robin moved to Roland's side, "No. I'm sorry, mate. That's it."

Suddenly, the windows flew open and The Shadow appeared. Robin snatched Roland up, The Shadow making a grab for the child. "No!" Roland cried when he took his hand.

"Hey!" Robin tried to pull Roland out of The Shadow's grip.

"I got him!" Mulan said as she drew her sword. She hit The Shadow and he released Roland's hand, crying out in pain. "Baelfire! Neal!"

Without a second thought, they both jumped up and grabbed The Shadow. He tried to shake them loose but they weren't going to let him go. Giving up was not an option. The Shadow then took off into the night, dragging them with it...


	13. Once Upon A Time: The Devil In Neverland Part Thirteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma, Mary-Margret, David and Hook set off to find Tinker Bell and her prisoner, Regina. Henry questions Mr. Gold's motives and get a surprise. Baelfire and Neal arrive in Neverland only to get separated. Rumplestiltskin has another talk with Belle. Emma, Mary-Margret, David, Hook and Tinker Bell start to plan Henry's rescue.

Once Upon A Time: The Devil In Neverland, Part Thirteen

By Rebekkalee Mouri-Hibiki

 

(So sorry this has taken so long. I have been busy with promoting my original novel, 'The Sword: A Murder Mystery'. It is available through many outlets all over the world. Just search the title or my pen name, Annabeth Penelope Gambrell.)

 

Emma followed Hook as he tracked Tinker Bell. He inhaled sharply and Emma moved closer, “What is it?”

“She's here,” Hook said. “I can tell.”

Emma furrowed her brow, “How?”

Hook glanced at her then motioned to some snapped branches, a shred of dark green fabric hanging from one. “That's from her clothes.”

He then sped up and Emma followed, Mary-Margret and David right behind her. They came to a clearing in front of a cave, a blonde woman in a green outfit coming out as they approached. Everyone readied their weapons, startling her. “Where's Regina?” Emma asked as she pointed her sword at the woman she assumed was Tinker Bell.

“Who the Hell are you?” She put her hands up in front of her.

“A pissed off mother,” Emma replied. “Where is she?”

Tinker Bell looked around at them then took a step back, speechless. “I'm fine,” Regina's voice came from inside the cave. She moved into the light, “I'm fine.”

“Do you mind lowering those?” Tinker Bell found her voice. Her face hardened, “You may stick me but I'll take you down with me.”

Regina lifted her hand, “She's okay. She's not gonna to hurt us. Just stand down.”

“But is she going to help us?” Hook asked, casting a glance to Tinker Bell.

“Well,” Tinker Bell looked at him, a bit of snark in her tone. “Look who the queen dragged in. Hello, Hook.”

Hook sheathed his sword “Lady Bell.”

“She's not going to help us,” Regina replied quietly.

Emma looked at her, “Why not?”

“Ink...” Hook sighed. The way he looked at her told Emma they had history together, probably as much as she had assumed back at the tree house. “After all we've been through together... Little assistance?”

Regina looked at him, “She doesn't have any magic.”

“No pixie dust?” David sounded shocked and Emma knew why. They had been depending on the dust to help them.

Regina shook her head, “Not even her wings.”

Emma was also dismayed at the news. Though it was a long shot, she hoped Tinker Bell would be able to help. “How?” She asked.

Tinker Bell took a breath, “I guess people just stopped believing in me.” She gave Regina a telling glare. Emma wondered if Regina had something to do with Tinker Bell losing her powers or if it had been Pan that took them away. “And I wanted to help you, he's too powerful.”

“But you know where Pan is,” Mary-Margret looked at Tinker Bell.

“Sure. But it won't do you a bit of good,” Tinker Bell replied.

Mary-Margret's tone stayed even, “Let us be the judge of that. Does he trust you?”

Tinker Bell frowned, “He didn't for a time but we have made amends.”

Emma looked at Tinker Bell, an idea coming to her. If Pan trusted her then that meant she had contact with him and contact meant... “Can you get us inside his compound?”

Tinker Bell looked at her then crossed her arms over her chest. She look at Emma warily, like she didn't trust strangers. “Maybe. Why should I help you?”

“Because I believe in you,” Mary-Margret replied.

“Just get us inside and we'll take care of things from there,” Emma said.

“And what's in it for me?” Tinker Bell asked. “Other than a death sentence from Pan when you're gone with your boy?”

“You can come with us,” Emma replied.

“That's right. A home.” Mary-Margret looked at Emma then at Tinker Bell. “That is what you want, isn't it?”

Tinker Bell looked at her, silent for a long moment as she thought it over. She took a deep breath before looking at Emma again, “Okay. Listen closely. As I said, I have managed to gain Pan's trust again and he'll let me in. And maybe... Just maybe, I'll leave a way open for you, but you've only got one shot so you better have a good plan.”

Emma looked at her, “Thank you,” She said quietly. “We will.”

“Come with us to our camp,” Mary-Margret said. “We'll figure it out.”

Emma turned, walking towards the bushes. The sound of footsteps behind her let her know the others were following. She glanced over her shoulder to see Regina was behind her and behind Regina was Tinker Bell...

 

**

**

 

Henry sat on a log, watching the Lost Boys and thinking about the things Pan had said. Was Mr. Gold really only using Emma to get to him? Would he hurt them to get what he wanted? Did he even care about the babies?

All the questions made his head hurt and he was starting to become unsure of who was really telling him the truth. He remembered the scroll Pan had handed him. It was supposed to prove something but he had thrown it down behind the log. He turned around, looking down at where it lay.

He took a deep breath, reaching for it and picking it up. ~I need to do this...~He told himself as he slowly unrolled it. He caught his breath when he found it was a hand-drawn picture of himself...

 

**

**

Baelfire struggled to hold on as The Shadow tried to shake both him and Neal loose. They had managed to hold on through the portal to Neverland but it seemed The Shadow had become stronger after crossing over. He felt his grip slipping and looked at Neal, “I can't hold on!”

“Try!” Neal shouted back. “Don't let go! We both have to get to Henry!”

The Shadow made a sharp turn, the shock of it making Baelfire lose his grip. He heard Neal call his name as he fell towards the ground. Luckily, it was over a thicket of trees, the branches slowing his fall before he hit the ground. He took a moment before getting to his feet and looking around.

A chill ran down his spine as he realized he wasn't alone and he turned to find one of Pan's minions behind him. He was a tall blonde boy with a scar on his cheek and a club slung over his left shoulder. He smiled just slightly as he lifted a lantern he held in his right hand, “Welcome home... Baelfire.”

 

**

**

 

Emma watched as Hook poked a hole in a coconut with his hook. He was staying a little closer than she felt comfortable with but it was necessary. She couldn't endanger herself, Henry or her daughters by scorning the pirate. He handed her the coconut and she gave him a little smile. “Thanks.”

She drank the coconut water and it tasted good. It was a nice change from water and she was happy he hadn't offered her any more rum. She had drank it when he offered to stay on his good side but wanted to be careful. She didn't want to make it habit and risk harming the twins.

Hook picked up another coconut, poking it. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Tinker Bell stand up from where she had been sitting. She went to Regina but Emma decided not to meddle in it. Whatever they had between them, it was between them and didn't involve her.

She had to stay on the fairy's good side as well. She was their only way to get into Pan's camp. Her mind then wandered to Mr. Gold, wondering where he was and what he was doing. It worried her, not knowing. There was no telling what he had in mind or how safe it was.

She startled when Hook nudged her. She looked at him, “What?”

“Don't look so worried, Swan. We'll get your boy back,” Hook said.

“I know that,” Emma said then looked down at her coconut. “But what are we going to go through to do it?”

Hook stared at her silently for a long moment then smirked, “Hopefully not too much, eh?” Emma watched as he lifted his coconut, motioning for her to lift hers. She did and he smiled, “Here's to a safe rescue.”

Emma tapped her coconut against his, “Yeah.”

 

**

**

Baelfire walked through the jungle, the blonde teenager right behind him. The teenager had bound his hands and was forcing him to walk. Where they were going, he wasn't sure. He didn't even know who the teenager was.

“How do you know my name?” Baelfire asked as he continued to walk.

The boy snorted, “We all know about you, Baelfire. Only a handful of people have actually escaped Neverland alive and Pan remembers who they are.”

Baelfire wasn't surprised. Pan had tried his best to keep Neal and him from leaving. He recalled how he had been injured and the time he had spent in the hospital after arriving in Emma's world. A chill ran down his spine, wondering how many had not survived the trip out. Baelfire glanced back at the boy, “How long have you been here?”

The boy snorted, “Time stands still here. You know that. I couldn't wager a guess if I tried.”

Baelfire looked ahead of him, “Oh.”

“You know what is even rarer than someone escaping?” The boy pushed his shoulder with his menacing-looking club. Before Baelfire could answer, the boy said, “Someone coming back.”

“Maybe you shouldn't have taken my best friend's son,” Baelfire replied. If it hadn't been for that, Baelfire would have never returned to Neverland. Neal was the closest thing he had to brother and he would do anything for him.

“Maybe you should have left well enough alone,” The boy retorted.

“We're going to him back,” Baelfire looked ahead.

The boy snorted, “You really believe that? You and Neal were Lost Boys. You both know that Peter Pan's not to be trifled with. You know how long he's been searching for The Heart Of The Truest Believer.”

Baelfire recalled the story that Neal had told him. Though it had been years, he remembered how Neal told him of Pan belief he would beget the possessor of the fabled heart. It hadn't made much sense then but now the pieces were falling into place. The boy continued, “Do you really believe he'll just give him up?”

Baelfire listened to the boy as he worked the ropes around his hands loose. He hadn't done a great job of tying them and Baelfire wondered if he knew that. He was on his guard as he worked on the ropes and said, “Maybe if I ask nicely.”

The boy laughed, “You and Neal may have grown up, Baelfire... But it would appear you've grown up stupid.”

Baelfire carefully slipped the ropes off, being sure to keep his hands in front of him so the boy wouldn't see. “I _have_ grown up. I don't know if I'm stupid or not but I do know I know how to tie an overhand knot.”

Baelfire whipped around, his hands free and he went for the boy, swinging his fists into the left side of his face. The boy crumpled to the ground, the blow enough to knock him out cold. Baelfire shrugged out of his leather jacket as he looked around. “I'm not a boy anymore, kid. I sure as Hell ain't lost.”

He threw his jacket on the ground, along with the ropes and took off running...

 

**

**

 

Rumplestiltskin sat next to the fire he had built, mixing some of it's ashes from it with water, two stones serving as his makeshift work space. He knew he was facing a battle and was not going to go in unprepared. First thing he need to do was put on some warpaint. That way, Pan would know what his intentions were with just one glance.

When it was ready, he put some of the paint on the ends of his fingers and brought them to his face. He closed his eyes before dragging his fingers down the right side. Suddenly, he felt he was no longer alone. “You've always felt more comfortable behind a mask,” Belle's delicate voice sent a chill through him.

He felt her moved from where she stood behind him to his left side. “You were the first one to see past it. I thought you'd been the only one to do that... See past the mask of the monster.”

Belle took a seat next to him, a slight smile playing at her lips. It was tinged with a bit of sadness though. “Before you met Emma.”

Rumplestiltskin nodded, “Yes.”

Belle reached over and touched his hand, “Then why put it on now? I thought she was helping you change.”

He looked down, thinking. It was true. He had started back on the path of being a better man and not such a monster. He wanted to do right by her and the babies she carried... HIS babies.

She was giving him a chance he thought he would never have again but Pan was interfering with that. He would have to become the monster again in order to battle what he faced. If that would thrust him back into the deep darkness Emma had pulled him from was yet to be seen. He knew she would understand but he wasn't sure he could undo the damage such a battle would cause in his soul.

“So why go back to the monster now? I thought you had reasons to change,” She said as she touched his left hand with her right.

“I need the monster, Belle. It's the only way I can defeat Pan and save Henry,” Rumplestiltskin replied.

“The prophesy states Henry _will_ be your undoing,” Belle said. “To save him, you insure your own death.”

Rumplestiltskin stared at Belle, “You don't think I can do it?”

“I think your intentions are good,” Belle said. “But a lifetime of craven self-interest is a nasty habit you have never been able to break.”

Rumplestiltskin looked down at the fire. She had a point. He had given up so much in order to keep his power. Baelfire had been a victim of that and so had Belle.

Deep down, he was afraid Emma would fall victim to it as well though he had tried to be a better man. He was starting to think that perhaps she would be better off without him. Finally, he said, “Things are different now.”

“How? What... What's different?” Belle asked.

“Because I have nothing to live for,” Rumplestiltskin replied.

Belle took a shuddering breath, “What about Emma and the babies? What about me?”

“They will be better off without me,” Rumplestiltskin replied. He then looked at Belle, “As for you, you're not real. Just a vision.”

“But I'm back in Storybrooke... Waiting for you,” Belle said.

“You shouldn't be. We're through,” Rumplestiltskin said. “When I said goodbye to you Belle, we both knew it was for good.”

“Well maybe I think you will come back,” Belle said as he got up and turned away from her. “To Storybrooke I mean.”

“Even if I did, I would still be with Emma. If I somehow survive this, I am obligated to her,” Rumplestiltskin replied. He turned to face her, finding she was smiling.

“We could be friends,” She offered.

Rumplestiltskin shook his head, “No. It would hurt you too much to see me with Emma.”

Belle stood up, “Do you think I'm so petty that I can't be happy for you even though you're not with me?”

“Because you know I know you would eventually grown to hate me,” Rumplestiltskin said. “You would hate me because you can see me for what I really am. You think you see a good man but, in time, you'd still see the monster.”

He took a breath, “My son is dead. The only way I can redeem myself is by saving Emma's son. If it weren't for me, he would not be here right now. Ultimately, all of this connects back to me. I caused it and it is up to me to finish it... even if it means giving my life.”

 

**

**

Emma drew a crude map in the dirt at her feet between the rocks she had set up to represent a wall. Mary-Margret sat next to her, watching as she did. She pointed with the stick, “This is where they're keeping Henry. Pan's compound.”

She then pointed towards Tinker Bell as she paced back and forth across the camp, “According to um...”

“Tinker Bell,” Mary-Margret said what she couldn't.

“Yeah. It's still weird to say,” Emma admitted. In her mind, Tinker Bell was still some made up character from a movie. It was hard to get her head around the fact she was real.

“Tink is fine,” Mary-Margret said.

“Not sure that's any better,” Emma replied. “Anyway, _she_ says there are sentries positioned across the front which is why we're gonna come in through the back entrance here.”

Emma took a breath then continued, “She's going to talk her way in. Once she makes sure the coast is clear, then we're going to sneak on in.”

“You'll still have to deal with any Lost Boys once you're inside.” Tinker sounded nervous. Emma could sense she was since she had been pacing like a caged cat but she tried not to let that distract her from the plan she was trying to make.

“I think we can handle a few children with pointy sticks,” Regina looked at Tinker Bell.

Tinker Bell looked at her, “It's not the sticks you need to worry about. It's the poison they're dipped in.”

“Dreamshade,” Mary-Margret said. “Hook warned us.”

“Good. Because one nick and you'll spend the last of...” Tinker started.

David popped up from where he sat, cutting her off. “Poison stick equals death. We got it. Now, when can we put this rescue mission into action?”

Tinker Bell shrugged, “I'm ready to go, just as soon as you tell me the exit plan.”

Emma blinked then looked at Hook. She didn't have the answer but she hoped he did. After all, he had spent an untold amount of time on the island and knew it better than anyone (expect perhaps Tinker Bell) else. “You do have an escape plan, don't you?” Tinker asked, sounding doubtful.

Mary-Margret looked at her, “It's... It's more of a last minute trip.”

Tinker Bell looked at Mary-Margret then the others, disbelief obvious on her face. “If you don't have a way off this island then none of this matters.”

Regina stood up, “We'll figure it out.”

“You'll figure it out?” Tinker Bell repeated. “No one come and goes from this place unless he allows it. Very few people have left under their own free will. Neal... Baelfire... They were flukes. He put things in place to keep it from happening again.”

“What kind of things?” Emma asked.

“Restrictions... Magical restrictions,” Tinker Bell looked at her. “They're powerful and we have to find a way to disable them before we can even think about leaving.”

Emma looked at Regina, “I'm sure we can figure out a way.”

“This is a waste of time,” Tinker Bell shook her head. “You don't understand who you're up against.”

David looked at her, “Hey! When it comes to family, we will always find a way.”

Tinker Bell looked at him, “You don't get it. Here, let me show you something.”

Emma and the other's watched at Tinker Bell pulled something from the pouch on her hip. She held it up, “You know what this is?”

“Yeah... A watch,” Emma replied.

“I got it from the people who brought your son her for Pan,” Tinker Bell looked at her.

Emma jumped to her feet, “Greg and Tamara? Where are they? Why'd they give you that?”

Tinker Bell pulled it back slightly, “I got it off the girl's body. Spent half the night cleaning blood off of it.”

Emma stepped back, understanding the implication. It made her feel like perhaps their chances weren't any better. She silenced the thought though. She knew she couldn't think that way, even if they didn't have a complete plan.

“And the other guy?” Tinker scoffed slightly, “There wasn't much left of him to find anything useful.”

Tinker tucked the watch back into her pocket before looking at them seriously, “This what Pan does to the people he _employs_. What do you think he's going to do to _you_? I'm not sticking my neck out on Pan's chopping block without a way off this island.”

Emma looked away, knowing Tinker was right. They could rush in headlong but they didn't know what they were up against so extensive planning really couldn't be done. Tinker Bell took a step, “When you figure that out, you know where I live.”

“Where is she going?” Mary-Margret sounded panicked as Tinker Bell strode out of the camp.

“I'll get her. Bring her back.” David started to follow her.

“Don't.” Emma turned to face her father. He stopped and looked at her. “She's right. If there's one thing I've learned, you never break into somewhere unless you know the way out.”

Regina gave a bit of a snort, “And where did you learn that? Bail bondsperson school?”

“Neal taught me that,” Emma replied flatly, not amused with Regina's swipe at her former profession.

“What about you, Hook?” David turned to face the pirate. “You got off this island before.”

“Yes. Aboard my ship.” Hook moved closer as he continued to speak. “Which would require some kind of magic to create a portal which... I got from Pan in a deal I don't think he's ready to repeat.”

“So no one has ever left this island without Pan's permission,” Regina said.

“Just two people,” Hook said. He looked at Emma, “Her partner in crime and The Dark One's son.”

Emma turned to face him, “How?”

Hook shook his head then said, “Maybe we can find out.”

Emma watched as Hook walked out of the camp opposite of the direction Tinker Bell left. She glanced at Mary-Margret then at David before following, still unsure of what Hook would do to get the answer.

 

 


End file.
